Chocolate Love
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Yamatonokami Yasusada adalah seorang leader idol grup terkenal, Shinsengumi. Suatu hari, dia mengalami masalah yang pelik, hingga datanglah sepucuk surat. Surat yang memberitahukannya tentang sebuah cafe. Cafe yang akan menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidup Yasusada- Anmitsu! Sho-ai to Yaoi! AU, idol life xD SETELAH MELEWATI LORONG WAKTU, CHAP 4 UP! LAST CHAP :"
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Love**

Pair: mungkin aruji sudah bosan, tapi fic kali ini tetap AnMitsu TwT maafkan saya *bow*

Genre kali ini romance.. karena saya buat ini sebagai selingan aja, jadi.. saya males mikir yang berat-berat *ditabok*

 **WARNING!** Sho-ai! A little bit yaoi. (lagi-lagi) **AU**. Idol life~ fict ini Full of Yasusada's POV. Ah, btw saya mendapatkan inspirasi ff dengan latar idol grup seperti ini karena terinspirasi FF milik author **Anshie** , dengan judul _Tokenai Mahou_ , di web _Archive of Our Own._ Silakan di check di a . FF milik Anshie san semuanya keren-keren, monggo dibaca juga :') ah, tapi FF saya ceritanya tentu saja berbeda jauh dengan milik Anshie san ^^ hanya latar idol nya yang sama.

Disclaimer: Touken ranbu dan segala isinya dimiliki oleh DMM dan nitroplus, saya hanya menggunakan tokohnya saja.

Yap,

 **Happy Reading!**

"Otsukare! Kerja bagus kalian semuaa!" sambut Mitsutada—manajer kami— setelah kami, para anggota grup turun menuju backstage.

"Hah.. capeknya.. panass.." keluh anggota yang bernama Izuminokami Kanesada. Entah kenapa saat dia mengeluh 'panas', diriku ingin sekali mengambil tindakan dengan memotong rambut panjang kemilau indahnya itu. Salah sendiri punya rambut sepanjang itu. Yah aku juga sih. Tapi setidaknya aku masih terikat rapi, tidak berkibar macam iklan shampoo begitu.

"Kerja bagus, Kane san! Ini minumannya," aku mendengar suara dari seorang _bishounen_ —Horikawa Kunihiro—yang tiba-tiba berlari mendekati Kanesada sambil membawa handuk dan botol minuman.

"Thanks, Hori!" Kanesada mengambil handuk dan minuman dari tangan Hori, dan wajah Hori yang bermandikan peluh itu tersenyum cerah.

Beruntungnya Kanesada. Memiliki kekasih sempurna macam Horikawa. Kemanapun selalu bersama, bahkan saat kerja seperti ini. Yah, karena mereka juga member satu grup idol sih.

Apa?

Aku terdengar iri?

Lebih baik aku juga mencari kekasih?

Ah tidak, tidak. Aku belum bisa memikirkan hal itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah karir ku. Lagipula untuk sekarang ini, hal-hal yang berbau percintaan seperti itu masih membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku.. mengalami suatu musibah tentang hal seperti itu, jadi seperti inilah aku sekarang.

"NAGASONE! Sudah kubilang, simpan keripik kentangmu sampai kita selesai makan setelah ini!" teriak salah satu member dengan rambut panjang juga.. berwarna ungu terang. Salah satu member ter elegan di grup kami, Hachisuka Kotetsu.

"Ah—aku sudah lapar, Hachisuka. Aku tidak bisa menunggu waktu kita makan nanti!" sahut seseorang berambut hitam dengan aksen pirang di bagian bawahnya –Nagasone Kotetsu.

Nagasone dan Hachisuka adalah keluarga. Kakak adik, yang selalu saja bertengkar walaupun karena perkara kecil. Namun menurutku, pertengkaran itulah yang bisa dikatakan sebagai bukti keakraban mereka.

Ya. Inilah idol grup kami. Idol grup yang selalu berisik, dengan tingkah laku membernya yang kelewat hyperaktif. Kami menamai grup kami adalah 'shinsengumi no guruupu'. Yah agak berlebihan dengan memakai nama 'shinsengumi'. Namun kata manajer kami, Mitsutada, nama itu sangatlah cocok dengan kami, entah kenapa. Yang jelas, kami adalah idol grup yang tenar sekarang ini. Dan leader idol grup aktif ini adalah aku, Yamatonokami Yasusada.

"Oi Yasusada, kenapa melamun?" tegur Nagasone yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahku.

"Ah—tak apa. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja," kataku sambil tersenyum kearah Nagasone, lalu mulai berdiri dan berbicara, "Yosh. Semua, terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini. Live hari ini sukses besar! Kalau kalian sudah menyeka keringat dan sedikit beristirahat, segeralah ganti baju, dan kita makan malam,"

"Baik!" tanggap seluruh anggota.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian aku mulai beranjak ke arah pintu keluar, menuju ruang ganti. Namun saat aku meraih gagang pintu, Mitsutada memanggilku.

"Ah Yasusada," panggil Mitsutada, dan otomatis aku menoleh padanya, "Ini masalah kontrak film mu. Kau benar mau ambil tawaran ini, kan?"

Ah iya.

Tawaran film. Ingin sih rasanya aku menolaknya. Tawaran kali ini.. menyusahkan. Aku tidak memiliki semangat menghadapinya, cenderung sebagai musibah bagiku. Topik ini selalu bisa membuat mood ku down drastis.

"Memang aku punya hak untuk menolaknya?" tanyaku langsung dengan nada yang—yah, aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Mitsutada, nadaku memang dingin.

Mendengar jawabanku, Mitsutada langsung memandangku dengan pandangan.. iba? Yah semacam itu lah. Aku tak tahu.

Haah—sial. Aku jadi badmood mendadak saat diingatkan tentang tawaran film tersebut.

"Sudah selesai? Aku mau ganti baju dulu.." kataku, memandang Mitsutada.

Mitsutada mengangguk, dan seketika menoleh ke arah Horikawa. Apa pandangan mataku segitu menyeramkannya ya sekarang? Entahlah. Maafkan aku, Mitsutada.

* * *

Aku ada di ruang ganti sekarang ini. Ruang ganti masih kosong dengan staff yang masih berkeliaran di luar, dan member yang masih betah nongkrong di backstage. Aku melepaskan ikatan pada rambut berwarna biruku ini, dan mulai mengeringkan keringat yang menempel di rambutku dengan handuk yg khusus kupakai untuk keringat. Lalu aku melepas kostum dan kaos dalamku, hingga terlihatlah tubuh bagian atasku yang topless. Aku mulai mengambil handuk dari dalam tasku, bermaksud untuk mandi, kemudian gerakan tanganku terhenti, teringat dengan kata-kata Mitsutada.

Masalah tawaran film.. bukan berarti aku tak suka akting atau apa. Aku suka. Aku memang memutuskan untuk berkarir di semua bidang entertain, jadi tawaran film seperti ini bukan masalah. Apapun genrenya..

..yah, asal bukan yang 'gitu-gitu' lah. Ini hati dan mental belum siap.

Hm? Lalu kenapa tindakanku seperti itu saat Mitsutada bertanya?

…

Hahh.. yah. Jujur saja.. semua gara-gara dua orang.

Ayahku, dan seorang perempuan.

Ayahku lah yang menjadi produser beserta sutradara pada film kali ini. Ya, ayahku memang memiliki karir yang bagus di bidang entertain. Dan benar kata orang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sekarang aku mengikuti jejaknya.

..bukan. Ini bukan berarti aku memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan ayahku. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Seperti air dalam ember. Tenang. Yang jadi masalah adalah lawan main ku. Perempuan yang jadi lawan mainku. Namanya—siapa ya? Aku lupa. Dia lah pokoknya.

Ayahku dan ayah perempuan itu adalah teman dekat. Dan sialnya, perempuan itu rupanya adalah penggemarku, dan sangat menyukaiku. Parahnya lagi, ayahku menyuruh –memaksa—ku untuk lebih mendekatkan diri dengan perempuan itu. Yah awalnya aku kira 'dekat' yang dimaksud ayahku adalah dekat sebagai sesama entertainer, atau sebagai teman saja.

Ternyata aku salah.

Perempuan itu—dengan percaya diri penuh, mengatakan ingin bertunangan denganku.

..What the f.

Tapi lebih menyebalkannya lagi, ayahku dan ayahnya menyetujuinya, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ayahku tiba-tiba berkata kenyataannya, dan lalu memaksaku menerima tawaran main dengan perempuan itu—tanpa penolakan?

Jujur saja, aku hampir menjatuhkan diriku dari balkon lantai tiga. Aku sangat membenci perjodohan, apalagi macam ini—perjodohan sepihak. Aku SAMA SEKALI tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan perempuan itu—aku malah cenderung terganggu—, dan sekarang aku malah dipaksa main satu film dengannya, dengan peran tokoh utama bersama perempuan itu.

Ini benar-benar pekerjaan yang buruk.

Apa? Memaksa menolak? Tentu aku sudah melakukannya! Dan kalian tau apa hasilnya? Ayahku malah melakukan ceramah sepanjang tembok besar cina. Berkata kalau dia khawatir aku tidak akan menikah lah, tidak akan memberinya keturunan lah..

…plis, aku masih 23 tahun, dan ayahku sudah khawatir hal macam itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak percaya dengan alasannya.

Aku yakin sih alasan utamanya adalah, ayahku merasa tidak enak dengan ayah perempuan itu—yang notabene adalah teman dekatnya. Jadi beginilah, dia menumbalkan aku, anaknya sendiri demi kelanggengan pertemanan mereka.

Saat aku dipertemukan pertama kali dengan keluarga perempuan itu, aku sudah merasa risih. Perempuan itu bagaimanapun selalu mencari cara untuk bisa disampingku. Dan ada suatu waktu saat itu, dia menggandeng tanganku tiba-tiba dengan alasan takut jatuh karena heels tingginya.

Saat itu aku merasa ingin melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal gunung yang ada di mobilku agar dia berhenti menggandengku dan berjalan dengan aman.

Fix aku tidak suka perempuan itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menolak perjodohan ini dengan halus saat pertemuan itu, namun ayah dan ibuku malah berkata bahwa aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Lagi pula perempuan itu tidak terlalu buruk kan? Dia cantik dan berpendidikan, body nya juga lumayan,"

Aku teringat kata-kata ayahku yang mencoba memersuasiku. Tentu hal itu tidak mempan untukku. Hah.

Eh?

Jangan-jangan aku tidak suka perempuan katamu?

Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku masih suka perempuan, kok..

…yah, tapi aku juga suka laki-laki.

…

APA LIHAT-LIHAT!? Salah emang kalau aku seperti itu?! Aku suka keduanya, aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja! Hak ku kan?!

Hah! Yah intinya, bukan masalah dalam diriku, namun pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu annoying untukku. Bayangkan saja kalau kalian tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan makhluk yang tidak kalian kenal sebelumnya, dan ternyata dia makhluk annoying macam itu, memang kalian mau? Tidak kan? Ya itu yang kurasakan.

Bahkan sampai-sampai ayahku berkata lebih baik aku melepas karirku sebagai idol kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakan salah satu penggemarku ini. Jujur aku cukup takut dengan ancamannya kali ini, karena dengan wewenang ayahku, ayahku bisa mencabut karirku sebagai idol kapanpun dia mau.

Gila ya? Membahagiakan satu penggemar tapi membuat penggemar lain bersedih, bukannya lebih tidak baik?

Aku merasa bingung sekarang. Bagaimana caraku lepas dari jeratan ini? Beri hamba petunjuk, Tuhan. Jangan sampai hamba ngeracunin anak orang pakai sia—yah itu kasus lama. Lupakan. Intinya jangan sampai hamba ngelakuin hal tidak jelas untuk lepas dari makhluk absurd macam itu, Tuhan. Apa yang harus hamba lakukan?

"Haaahh.." aku menghela napas sambil bersandar pada tembok ruang ganti, dengan handuk yang menjuntai indah dari genggamanku, "Aku tidak ingin pulang,"

Aku mulai mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Sudahlah. Badai pasti berlalu, sekencang apapun badainya dan bagaimanapun caranya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menjernihkan pikiranku, mengambil baju gantiku, dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

Saat aku sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, member lain baru memasuki ruang ganti. Gila, berapa tahun tadi mereka di backstage? Pasti membicarakan sesuatu—yang kadang tidak penting.

"Kalian baru mau ganti baju? Ngobrol apa saja tadi di backstage sampai selama ini?" kataku dengan wajah heran.

"Biasa. Tadi baru ngobrol tentang sesuatu," kata Kanesada santai sambil mengambil handuknya.

Benar kan. Ini grup lama-lama sudah mirip dengan grup arisan ibu-ibu. Kemarin kami ngobrol tentang kucing yang nyasar ke dalam rumah Hachisuka dan Nagasone—dan membuat analisis kenapa kucing itu lebih betah di rumah Hachisuka dan Nagasone ketimbang di rumah majikannya sendiri— Nah, sekarang ngobrol apaan lagi?

"Barusan ngobrol apaan kalian?" tanyaku sambil mengambil air putih dari dalam tasku dan meminumnya.

"Kami membicarakan dirimu, Yasusada," kata Horikawa langsung dengan senyum secerah matahari.

"UHUK!" spontan aku langsung tersedak dengan minumanku sendiri. Ini mereka ngapain membicarakan aku coba?

"Horikawa.. jangan jujur-jujur jadi orang. Kasihan Yasusada jadi tersedak gitu," kata Nagasone sok perhatian—yang aslinya aku tahu, dia tertawa dalam hati.

"GITU YA! Saat aku tidak ada disekitar kalian, kalian membicarakan aku dibelakangku! Teman macam apa kalian!?" seruku langsung.

"Ya, ya, sabar dulu lah Yasusada. Sebetulnya sih bukan keinginan kami untuk membicarakanmu. Awalnya sih kami tidak ada keinginan untuk ngobrol selama ini," kata Hachisuka menjelaskan sambil menyisir rambut ungu terangnya.

"Tapi, kami membicarakanmu tiba-tiba karena surat ini datang," kata Nagasone menambahi sambil menunjukkan surat dengan amplop merah, dengan frame kotak-kotak coklat.

"Surat?" tanyaku heran, "Apa isinya?"

Nagasone menyerahkan surat itu ke tanganku, lalu aku membukanya langsung. Ada bekas segel amplopnya yang sudah dibuka, yah aku yakin pasti teman-temanku yang membukanya—selain karena penasaran, mereka pasti khawatir denganku karena warna amplop ini terlalu suram sebagai _fan's letter_.

"Maafkan kami yang membukanya tanpa seijinmu. Yah kau tahu lah. Warna amplop itu terlalu menakutkan sebagai surat penggemar, dan kami khawatir itu adalah surat terror lagi," kata Horikawa disebelahku.

Yah aku sudah tahu kalian teman yang baik.

Aku mulai membaca suratnya, dan isi surat itu cukup untuk membuatku menautkan alisku,

 _Halo, hai! Terima kasih untuk live nya hari ini ya. Kalian sungguh luar biasa._

 _Aku selalu melihat live kalian, dan memang live kalian selalu membuatku merasa semangat!_

 _Aku penggemar kalian. Khususnya, aku penggemar Yamatonokami Yasusada._

 _Seperti biasa, wajah tampan dengan pandangan mata biru teduhmu selalu membuat banyak orang terbius. Tentu saja aku termasuk didalamnya! Haha. Senyumanmu yang cerah juga selalu memberikan warna tersendiri di setiap live concert yang aku lihat._

 _Menyenangkan untuk melihat kalian semua selalu tersenyum dan tertawa saat menyanyi dan menari. Ah, aku yakin semua itu bukanlah rekayasa, kan? Di kehidupan sehari-hari pun aku lihat kalian juga sebahagia saat di panggung. Aku selalu melihat kalian lho. Dengan tingkah laku kalian yang selalu bahagia setiap hari begitu, tak heran kalian dijuluki sebagai idol grup matahari, haha. Selalu membawa keceriaan kemanapun kalian berada._

"Sebentar! Ini 'selalu melihat kalian'.. orang ini stalker kah?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah semua member.

"Bacalah hingga akhir, Yasusada. Itu bukan hal mengherankannya," kata Kanesada yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian berganti dengan Horikawa yang mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

Aku melanjutkan acara membacaku setelah Kanesada berkata begitu,

 _Namun hari ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yasusada. Ada apa dengan Yasusada? Apakah Yasusada memiliki masalah?_

 _Pandangan mata birumu tidak secerah biasanya. Sedikit gelap saat kulihat. Senyumanmu pun tidak secerah biasanya, seolah-olah dalam senyumanmu ada beban yang harus kau tanggung._

 _Jujur saja, aku merasa khawatir dengan Yasusada. Mungkin orang lain tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku melihatnya. Dengan sangat jelas._

 _Aku yakin, jika setiap live Yasusada terus seperti ini, para penggemar pasti akan merasakannya, dan mereka semua akan khawatir. Aku yakin, kau tidak ingin penggemarmu khawatir, kan?_

 _Semangatlah kembali. Aku tak tahu masalahmu apa.. kurasa, masalah dengan perempuan? Bukan percintaan, lebih kearah kau yang merasa terganggu? Itu menurutku. Matamu mengatakan semuanya._

 _Ah, Kalau kau masih merasa perasaanmu terus-terusan belum membaik, datanglah ke café ku. Haha, ini bukan promosi. Aku hanya ingin kau semangat seperti biasanya lagi. Dan~ minuman cokelatku bisa membuatmu merasa semangat, seperti biasanya._

 _Memang tidak menghilangkan masalah, tapi jika semangatmu kembali, masalahmu juga pasti cepat selesai, kan? Kalau kau berminat, datanglah ke daerah sekitar kuil Kiyo, dan tunjukkanlah amplop merah yang kau pegang itu, dan bertanyalah kemana sebaiknya kau pergi. Semua orang yang ada disana tahu café milikku. Aku terkenal lho. Haha._

 _Semua member bahkan staff juga boleh datang. Yah, kalau berminat._

 _Salam,_

 _K Kiyo_

".. Ini.. konyol," kataku sambil menautkan alisku.

Semua member lalu memandangku dengan pandangan yang—aku sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan. Antara marah, dan bertanya-tanya.

"Melihat reaksimu, apa yang ditulis disana benar? Kau mempunyai masalah?" Tanya Kanesada langsung padaku.

Aku memang tidak bercerita masalah ini pada semua member—teman-temanku—. Aku hanya bercerita kepada Mitsutada, sebagai manajer, dan menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Khususnya Kanesada. Dia orang yang temperamen. Aku tidak mau dia datang untuk melabrak perempuan itu karena sudah mengganggu—bagiku. Yah.. karena teman-temanku terlalu percaya padaku, maka saat aku mengatakan orang itu menganggu bagiku, mereka akan satu suara menganggap bahwa orang itu memang pengganggu. Bahkan sudah pernah ada kejadian Kanesada menghajar orang yang menerorku—padahal terror yang diberikannya juga tak berdampak apapun pada karirku. Pada saat itu aku hanya berkata, 'orang ini membuatku risih', dan keesokan harinya aku langsung dikagetkan dengan berita Kanesada yang ada di kantor polisi.

Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau aku bercerita tentang masalah ini. Dimana karirku juga terancam.

Dan persoalannya, permasalahan yang kuhadapi ini juga berhubungan dengan keluargaku dan keluarga perempuan itu, sehingga aku tidak mau membawa teman-temanku. Oleh karena itu, didepan mereka aku terus menjadi Yasusada yang seperti biasanya. Dan semua lancar sampai surat merah ini datang.

"Bagaimana.. orang ini, Kiyo ini, bisa tahu.." gumamku sambil memandang lantai tempatku berdiri, yang kurasa cukup keras, karena Kanesada sampai berteriak padaku tiba-tiba.

"YAMATONOKAMI YASUSADA!" teriakan Kanesada sukses membuatku mendongak memandang teman-temanku yang memandangku dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan—Horikawa yang baru saja selesai mandi juga ikut mengintimidasiku dengan pandangannya—

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita pada kami kali ini?" Tanya Hachisuka sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Melihat tatapan teman-temanku, membuat pertahananku runtuh. Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini. Sudah waktunya untuk bercerita semuanya.

"Haahh.. baiklah baiklah! Aku mengaku!" kataku akhirnya, "Aku minta maaf karena aku menyembunyikan masalah kali ini dari kalian,"

"Kau sudah tidak percaya lagi pada kami?" Nagasone semakin mengintimidasiku.

"Bukan-bukan! Bukan seperti itu," kataku sambil melipat lagi surat yang tadi kubaca, dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop merahnya, "Masalah kali ini cukup pelik. Aku bingung mau bercerita dari mana—"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam,

"—dan masalah ini menyangkut karirku bersama kalian,"

Oke, bagus. Aku memang bodoh. Aku langsung mengatakan poin pentingnya tanpa intro apapun terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, hal itu menghadiahiku pandangan mematikan dari teman-temanku. Cukup.. menakutkan.

"Ceritakan. pada. kami. SEKARANG," kata Kanesada dengan penuh penekanan.

Dan tentu itu juga menekan diriku.

"Ba-baik.."

* * *

"Jadi—" Nagasone menarik napas panjang, panjang sekali, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau sedang dibingungkan dengan ini semua? Ingin melepaskan diri tapi dengan cara yang halus?"

"Begitulah.. tapi.. aku rasa mustahil," responku kecewa.

"Intinya, kau bisa menyelamatkan karirmu kalau kau terima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Hachisuka sambil memijat keningnya, rasanya dia bingung. Hachisuka yang tidak merasakan saja bingung, nah bagaimana denganku? Keren kan aku masih bisa bertingkah tenang?

"Kemungkinan begitu. Kalian paham ayahku kan?" timpalku mengingatkan mereka dengan watak ayahku yang keras kepala.

"Tapi, kalau kau terima.. apakah kau juga menyukai perempuan itu? Mencintainya? Pernikahan tanpa perasaan itu menyakitkan lho. Menurutku," kata Horikawa sambil menyisir rambut Kanesada yang mulai kering.

"Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar, apa kau tidak mendengarkannya, Horikawa? Aku tidak suka perempuan itu! Sama sekali! Dia mengganggu untukku! Dan aku tahu itu menyakitkan, oleh karena itu, aku ingin mengakhirirnya, tapi aku tak tahu caranya," aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Aku tidak suka topik ini.

Nah kan, mereka mulai kebingungan dan atmosfernya menjadi berat begini. Inilah yang aku tidak mau, membuat teman-temanku juga memikirkan masalahku secara serius. Aku ingin membawa kebahagiaan pada teman-temanku, bukan membawa masalah. Hah.

"Baiklah. Nanti kita ke rumah Hachisuka dan Nagasone saja untuk memikirkan masalah Yasu—"

"AAA! STOP STOOPP!" aku menginterupsi arahan Kanesada. Moouu! Sudah cukup!

"Ada apa, Yasusada? Masalahmu ini pelik, kami ingin menyelesaikannya juga agar kita bisa tetap bersama, dan kau bahagia," kata Kanesada langsung memandangku.

"SUDAHLAH! Ini yang membuatku tidak mau bercerita kalau masalah berat begini! Kalian selalu saja kerepotan. Maafkan aku teman-teman.. aku sangat senang kalian mau membantuku, peduli padaku.. tapi sudahlah. Jangan terlalu kalian bawa serius. Ini masalahku, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak mau membawa kalian ke dalam masalah aneh seperti ini. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan kalian. Kalian selalu ada untukku saja itu sudah cukup bagiku," kataku menjelaskan sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, tanpa mengorbankan apapun. Percayalah padaku kali ini,"

Teman-temanku terdiam. Sudah pasti. Aku tahu, mereka sebetulnya tidak bisa diam saja dengan masalah seperti ini. Tapi kuharap, kali ini mereka mengerti keadaannya.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan shinsengumi?" Tanya Horikawa sambil memandangku.

"Janji. Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan shinsengumi? Hidupku disini, kalian dan para staff adalah keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" aku menjawab mantap, mencoba meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Kau juga janji kau akan bahagia?" Hachisuka kali ini yang bertanya.

"Janji, janjii~ aku sudah berkata akan menyelesaikan ini tanpa mengorbankan apapun kan?" aku menjawab dengan senyuman.

Kulihat wajah mereka sudah mulai melunak. Oh kumohon, katakan kalau kalian memercayaiku kali ini!

"Hah.. baiklah, kami percaya padamu," perkataan Kanesada langsung membuatku bersyukur setengah mati.

"Terima kasih, semua.." aku melihat mereka yang sudah mulai tersenyum, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi makan malam,"

Aku mengambil tasku dan memakainya, kemudian aku membuka pintu ruang ganti, diikuti oleh teman-temanku. Selama perjalanan menuju restoran, kami tertawa, bercengkrama, dan saling bercanda. Seolah-olah atmosfer yang gelap tadi tidak pernah ada, syukurlah.

Ah.

Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku ingin tetap bersama mereka.

* * *

KLANG

Aku melempar kaleng teh kosong ke arah tempat sampah yang ada didepanku. Saat ini aku sedang latihan untuk film, dan jujur saat ini moodku sedang dalam kondisi akan membantai setiap orang yang mencari masalah denganku.

Perempuan brengsek. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukannya sejauh ini. Apa maksudnya dengan perkataan ayahku yang mengatakan bahwa aku sudah berjanji pada perempuan itu bahwa aku akan mengantarnya pulang dan makan malam bersama? Ha? Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun pada perempuan itu. Saat aku bertanya pada ayahku siapa yang berkata seperti itu, dia menjawab kalau perempuan itulah yang berkata pada ayahku.

Sialan. Dia tahu kelemahanku ada pada ayah. Aaakkhh! Aku ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya!

"Haah.." aku menghela napas, dan mulai berjalan dari _jidouhanbaiki_ (mesin penjual otomatis) menuju tempat latihan.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, rupanya perempuan itu masih berlatih dengan aktor lain. Syukurlah. dengan begitu, dia tidak akan mengangguku untuk sementara waktu. Aku iseng merogoh tasku—siapa tahu ada permen atau semacamnya—, dan tiba-tiba aku menemukan sesuatu. Saat aku menariknya keluar, rupanya itu.

Amplop merah dengan frame kotak-kotak coklat.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku. Siapa Kiyo ini? Aku teringat isi suratnya.. apa maksudnya dengan dia selalu melihatku dan teman-temanku? Stalker kah? Tapi sebagai stalker.. dia terlalu perhatian. Jangan-jangan dia penggemarku, yang merangkap cenayang?

Oke aku mulai gila.

"… _Ah, Kalau kau masih merasa perasaanmu terus-terusan belum membaik, datanglah ke café ku,"_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku sedikit tergoda untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin mencicipi minuman coklatnya. Benarkah minuman coklatnya memiliki efek sebagus itu? Kalau iya.. aku akan pergi setelah latihan. Lagipula, aku juga penasaran dengan orang bernama Kiyo ini. Entah kenapa.. perasaan dan diriku ingin sekali menemuinya. Aku merasa ada perasaan yang berbeda dalam hatiku saat aku membaca suratnya. Ah, sudah kuputuskan aku akan pergi setelah ini. Sebodo amat sama perempuan itu. Dia mau pulang sambil ngayang juga bukan urusanku.

Akhirnya. Setelah satu setengah jam latihan di neraka—kusebut neraka karena adanya perempuan itu yang terus berusaha menempel padaku—, aku langsung berkemas tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Yah syukurlah walau tanpa mandi, aku tidak menderita bau badan. Dan terlebih, untung aku masih tampan.

Dari lahir sudah tampan sih, mau bagaimanapun juga tetap tampan.

Yak! Ambil kunci mobil dan—

"Yasusada! Kau berjanji akan mengantarku pulang!"

—bolehkah aku berkata kotor disaat seperti ini? Perempuan gila itu lagi! Aarrgh! Biarkan aku sendiri!

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa berjanji padamu untuk hal seperti itu," jawabku dengan tetap memertahankan senyuman manisku—walau wajahku rasanya sudah kram, tidak sanggup untuk tersenyum palsu lebih lama lagi pada perempuan satu ini.

"Hee! Tapi kita kan sebentar lagi bertunangan.. masa' kita tidak pernah pulang bersama walau cuma sekali? Aku juga ingin makan malam bersamamu! Ayahmu juga mengijinkanmu!" paksa perempuan itu sambil terus memegang dan memeluk lenganku.

Serius ya.

Emosiku sudah di ubun-ubun. Aku.. aku pengen mendorongnya sampai jatuh. Yaampun Yasusada. Tenang. Tenang. Mohon bersabar ini ujian, Yasusada.

"Anoo.. masalah pertunangan juga aku belum berbicara apapun.. jadi kapan-kapan saja bisa kan? Aku juga ada acara mendadak, jadi.. maaf," kataku sambil merogoh tasku dan memerlihatkan amplop merah itu—bertingkah seolah-olah itu adalah undangan.

"Apa itu? Aku mau lihat!" paksa perempuan itu lagi sambil berusaha meraih amplop merah yang kupegang.

Spontan. Serius spontan. Aku langsung menarik tubuhku hingga membuat keseimbangan perempuan itu oleng, hampir jatuh. Sedikit lega dan kecewa saat kulihat dia tidak jatuh.

"Aaah! Yasusada jahat!" perempuan itu lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut, yang membuatku sudah eneg.

"Maafkan aku ya, tapi ini undangan privasi yang sangat penting. Jadi.. aku harus mendatanginya," aku berkata sambil langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan, dan berteriak, "Ayah! Aku tidak pulang hari ini, aku latihan vocal di rumah Horikawa!"

Ayahku berteriak tentang siapa yang akan mengantar perempuan itu, namun terlambat, aku sudah berlari menuju tempat dimana mobilku diparkirkan.

Kemudian aku dengar, ayahku lah yang mengantarnya.

* * *

Kuil Kiyo. Aku sudah sampai di daerah kuil Kiyo. Daerah yang sepi, tenang, dan asri. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari tempatku, sekitar 45 menit dengan mobil. Aku cukup menyesal datang sendirian ke daerah sepi begini. Yah sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Dan sekarang, mengikuti sarannya, aku harus mencari orang dan memerlihatkan amplop merah ini. Seseorang.. tapi siapa orang yang akan lewat kuil malam-malam begini!? Aku pernah melakukan _photoshoot_ dengan memakai kimono di daerah ini, dan aku akui daerah ini pada saat siang saja sepi, apalagi malam.

Aku membuka ponselku, dan melihat jam yang tertera di sudut kanan, pukul setengah 8 malam. Belum terlalu malam. Tapi daerah ini sudah mirip kota mati. Aku sampai bisa mendengar detak jantungku.

Segera saja aku keluar dari mobil, dan merasakan angin malam yang dingin menyentuh lembut kulitku. Sangat tenang. Aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu-lampu yang menjadi keindahan tersendiri pada malam ini. Aku mulai bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Aku mulai melupakan segala masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Hahh.. memang ya, daerah yang tenang dan asri begini bisa membantu untuk me-rileks kan pikiran yang keruh karena hiruk pikuk kota. Aku bahkan sampai hampir lupa dengan tujuan apa aku di daerah ini.

Aku mencoba menutup mata dan menikmati segarnya angin malam hari ini. Tapi aku langsung membuka mataku saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Penerangan disini cukup buruk, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang mendekat ke arah ku.

Hantu kah?

Siluman kah?

Manusia kah?

Oke, untuk saat ini aku tidak berharap opsi pertama dan kedua benar. Tapi ini kan dikawasan kuil.. bukan mustahil kalau ada _youkai_ yang muncul. Ah sial, tanganku mulai terasa kaku dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dipunggungku. Namun aku mencoba berani. Aku terus memandang ke arah suara itu terdengar. Kemudian, secara perlahan aku melihat sosok manusia—ya! Manusia! Aku tahu karena _geta_ dan kakinya terlihat menapak tanah. Syukurlah—yang dibalut dengan yukata polos berwarna merah, syal berwarna merah juga, sambil membawa peralatan mandi. Rasanya dia baru saja dari pemandian umum.

Aku mencoba melihat dengan teliti sosok yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan ada didepanku ini. Dia.. imut dan cantik. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan mungil, kulitnya yang putih bersih, jari lentik dengan kuku yang dicat dengan warna merah darah, rambut hitam kecoklatan dengan potongan pendek bagian luar namun dibiarkan panjang dibagian dalam yang dikuncir kedepan, mata tajam namun elegan dengan warna ruby, anting diamond yang bertengger di telinganya, bibir penuh, dan tahi lalat kecil disekitar bibirnya.. membuatnya tambah imut.

Tanpa sadar, aku melongo memandangnya. Dia menyita semua perhatianku! Aku masih asyik memandangnya, sampai dia tiba-tiba tersenyum kepadaku.

Yalord.

Senyumannya.

Bikin sakit jantung.

"Anoo.. Yamatonokami Yasusada san ya?" aku mendengar suara indahnya yang tiba-tiba memanggil namaku.

Eh? Kok dia tahu aku?

"Eh? Bagaimana kau.."

Dia tiba-tiba tertawa kecil saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan keheranan. Untung imut. Coba kalau yang tertawa begitu si Kanesada. Sudah aku lempar sepatu.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada yang tau leader dari idol grup shinsengumi di sini? Kau kan terkenal," dia memberi penjelasan sambil tetap menahan tawanya.

Oh iya ya. Sejak kapan aku jadi telmi gini sih? Kebanyakan nyemil keripik kentang bareng Nagasone mungkin ya, jadi telmi gini.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh sang leader ditempat terpencil seperti ini, pada malam hari?" tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

Tolong ya. Hentikan senyumanmu. Aku masih ingin hidup. Jangan buat aku serangan jantung disini.

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku juga penasaran apa yang dilakukan seorang perempuan malam-malam begini sendirian,"

…apa?

Iya, aku cuma ingin memanjangkan percakapanku dengannya. Aku memang sudah tahu dia baru saja dari pemandian.. tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan topik apalagi yang akan kita perbincangkan kalau aku menjawab pertanyaannya! Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya.

"Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum lagi, kemudian menunjukkan alat mandinya, "baru saja dari pemandian umum, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan ngmong-ngmong.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. bukan perempuan. Aku laki-laki sepertimu," dia menambahkan sambil tersenyum manis.

…

…apa?

Laki-laki. Sosok cantik nan imut yang ada didepanku ini.. laki-laki?

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku.. masih shock.

Bukan-bukan! Aku sudah berbicara di awal kalau masalah suka-menyukai aku tidak peduli dengan gender. Ini masalahnya. Laki-laki yang ada didepanku. Dia..

TERLALU CANTIK DAN IMUT UNTUK DISEBUT LAKI-LAKI.

"Anoo.." tiba-tiba suara indahnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"A—ah? Iya?" tanyaku lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." dia lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun ada rasa khawatir yang kulihat pada senyumnya.

Pertanyaan.. ah iya. Pertanyaannya!

"Oh—aku? Aku disini sebetulnya sedang mencari sebuah tempat.. café.." kataku sambil membuka pintu mobilku, mencari tasku, dan mengambil surat dengan amplop merah tersebut dan memberikannya pada laki-laki cantik yang ada didepanku, "menurut surat itu, katanya aku cukup mencari seseorang didaerah sini, dan menunjukkan amplop itu.."

Saat aku tunjukkan amplop merah itu, wajah laki-laki cantik didepanku langsung berubah menjadi lebih ceria, entah kenapa. Aku rasa dia tahu kemana aku harus pergi. Atau.. jangan-jangan aku dibodohi, sebetulnya café itu tidak pernah ada, dan laki-laki ini menertawakan kebodohanku?

"Ehm," aku mencoba berdeham saat aku melihat bahwa pandangan mata laki-laki cantik itu tidak beralih dari amplop merah itu.

"Ah, maaf," dehamanku berhasil membuatnya menjawab dan memandangku lagi, "Aku tahu kau harus pergi kemana.."

"Benarkah? Bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan kesana?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ceria juga.

"Tentu, apakah kau punya kertas dan spidol? Atau bolpoin? Atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis?" tanyanya sambil menaruh peralatan mandinya dibawah, dan langsung membuatku mengambil bolpoin dan kertas manuskrip film ku dari dalam tas.

Saat aku melihat dia menggambar peta dengan cermat, dia tiba-tiba berkata,

"Tapi kalau kau berencana pergi kesana sekarang, aku rasa kau harus menunggu sedikit lama. Karena pemilik café itu sedang pergi sebentar,"

"Hee.. baiklah. Luar biasa ya keakraban di daerah ini, bahkan sampai tau waktu-waktu tertentu antar tetangga," aku menanggapi.

Yang kuherankan adalah tiba-tiba orang ini tertawa tertahan sambil menutupi mukanya dengan manuskripku. Aku.. mengatakan hal yang aneh kah?

"Anoo.. ada yang salah?" aku bertanya keheranan.

Tiba-tiba dia menurunkan sedikit manuskrip filmku, hingga terlihat matanya yang berwarna ruby itu. Indah sekali. Dia lalu memandangku, kemudian menurunkan semua kertas manuskripku dan menaruhnya didadanya, sampai wajahnya terlihat seluruhnya.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tertawa.." katanya sambil tersenyum manis lagi, "Aku tahu tentang pemilik café itu bukan karena akrab atau apa.."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. karena aku sendirilah yang punya café itu,"

Aku langsung terdiam lagi. Cukup. Laki-laki ini.. benar-benar penuh kejutan. Siapa yang menyangka.. yang mempunyai café itu.. laki-laki?!

"Jadi—jadi, yang menulis surat ini adalah kau?" tanyaku langsung.

Dia menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau—kau penggemarku?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Penggemar berat. Aku tidak percaya suratku benar-benar sampai padamu," dia tersenyum sangat cerah dan manis sekali.

Ah. Melihatnya, dadaku tiba-tiba sakit. Sakit.. tapi sakit ini membuatku ingin tersenyum. Ini kenapa? Aku.. aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

"Namamu.. Kiyo?" aku mencoba mencari tahu nama aslinya.

"Ah maaf aku telat memperenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu, salam kenal," dia menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, tanpa memudarkan sedikitpun senyumannya.

"A-aku.. Yamatonokami Yasusada.." refleks, aku mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"Haha, aku sudah tahu! Hm.. bisa berbicara santai begini dengan idolaku, mimpiku jadi kenyataan!" dia berkata dengan sangat polos, dan jujur, hatiku dan perasaanku menjadi hangat mendengar dia melontarkan kalimat itu, "Aku.. aku sangat bahagia," tambah Kiyomitsu—dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Be-benarkah..? ka—kalau begitu, jangan menangis!" aku entah kenapa menjadi gugup saat menghadapi Kiyomitsu. Aku belum pernah seperti ini pada siapapun. Ini, ini.. seolah-olah Kiyomitsu adalah spesial.

Bukan! Aku bukan hanya menyukai fisiknya.. fisik sempurnanya adalah bonus. Tapi kelembutannya, perhatiannya saat di surat.. dan tingkah laku sopannya saat bertemu denganku, yang notabene adalah idolanya—karena aku biasanya jarang menghadapi penggemar yang masih bisa menahan rasa histerisnya saat melihatku—itu, membuatku terpesona.

Dia seolah-olah seperti malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi..

..dan kuharap malaikat untukku.

"Maaf.." dia lalu menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu tangan kanannya mengulurkan peta yang digambarnya tadi, "Ini arah menuju café milikku. Tapi maaf, mohon tunggu sebentar, karena aku masih berjalan menuju ke café.. sekitar sepuluh menit?"

Ha? Sepuluh menit? Jadi.. jadi Kiyomitsu berjalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada orang aneh yang keluar.. daerah ini sepi! Tanpa memroses kata-kata apapun dalam otakku, bibirku langsung seenaknya saja berkata,

"Maukah kau menemaniku menuju café?"

"Eh?"

"Yah, kau tahu lah. Aku bawa mobil.. kita juga mau ke arah yang sama. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja? Lagian berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini juga tidak baik.." kataku, yang didalam nadaku aku berharap Kiyomitsu menerima tawaranku.

Kiyomitsu masih memandangku lucu dengan mata ruby indahnya itu. Aduh. Aku bisa meleleh! Jangan pandang aku selama itu!

"…apa aku.. boleh menaiki mobilmu?" jawabnya pelan.

"Eh? Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyaku balik.

Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba menunduk, wajahnya kulihat sedikit memerah, dia memainkan jari-jarinya gelisah,

"Aku.. merasa tidak pantas duduk bersanding dengan idola terkenal sepertimu.. aku takut.. menodai mobilmu.."

Hei. Segitunya. Aku bukan orang suci. Kenapa dia berpikir sampai seperti itu?

"Anoo ne, aku ini bukanlah orang yang sehebat itu sampai kau memandang rendah dirimu sendiri. Sudahlah. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" tawarku sekali lagi.

Aku memandang Kiyomitsu yang masih bergerak gelisah. Aku rasa ada peperangan dalam pikirannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menemaniku. Ternyata memang Kiyomitsu terasa spesial. Walau kami baru saja bertemu sih.

Dulu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan tentang percintaan dan tetek bengek sejenisnya. Aku malas memikirkannya. Aku pun juga tidak percaya dengan _love at first sight._

Namun sekarang. Aku termakan oleh kata-kataku sendiri. Aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat aku melihat Kiyomitsu. Aku merasakan semua geraknya setiap detik ini sangat pantas diabadikan dalam kamera.

Aku rasa, aku sudah benar-benar jatuh secara instan dalam pesona milik seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

* * *

A/N

Halo halo aruji! Saya kambek~ ada aruji yang kangen sama saya? *ditabok* maaf lama tidak up FF.. saya barusan sakit, jadi.. yha.. *tetiba curhat*

Yha! Ini berchapter lagi! Chapter pertama memang masih sweet dan enteng.. tanpa ada konflik yang berarti. Semua konflik akan dimulai di chap 2—kalau lanjut. Hehe..

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, panjang pendeknya chapter tergantung pada respon aruji semua ^^ jadi, mohon responnya ya aruji *deep bow* Anu, bukan maksudnya saya sok punya waktu yang banyak sih.. tapi saya entah kenapa ingin membuat FF berchapter lagi.. maaf *bow* Tentu saya usahakan up secara teratur, tapi.. kita lihat saja nanti. Hehe *dibakar*

Dan! Saya tak bosan-bosannya berterimakasih pada semua aruji yang read, nge follow, nge favorite, bahkan mereview! Respon anda adalah semangat bagi saya! xD ini waktunya balas review, jajang!

 **Rrkkrs13** : huaa tahan aruji! Jangan teriak malem-malem! xD itulah Yasusada, aruji. Dia.. lemah dalam menahan /nak /apasih/ terima kasih sudah membaca dan merespon manis FF ore dake, aruji! xD

 **Nozuki0107** : tentang respon di ore dake nih aruji.. aruji, buka topengmu! Jangan pakai muka polos—uph!*disekap sama aruji Nozuki* lalu, tentang secret admirer.. aruji, aruji lupa kah? Padahal arujilah yang memberi saya semangat saat itu! Aruji, apa yang aruji lakukan pada saya itu.. jahat! *crying in swordish* *dikubur* terima kasih atas respon penyemangatnya, aruji ;')

 **Nanaho Haruka** : Huaa aruji, terima kasih atas responnya di You are my everything *peluk aruji Nanaho* cute kah? Syukurlah xD Yasusada memang kejam, aruji.. kasihan Kiyomitsu.. *dibantai Yasusada*

Yah! Aruji semua! Terima kasih! XD saya tunggu respon untuk kelanjutan FF ini! xD adios!

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate Love -2**

Pair: Anmitsu :3

 **WARNING!** Sho-ai~ AU! Idol life

 **(MOHON DIBACA SEBELUM MASUK KE DALAM CERITA)** oh iya aruji. Di chap pertama, saya janji akan memberikan konflik di chap 2 ya? Hehe maaf. Saya tidak bisa menepati janji tersebut *digantung* kenapa? Jujur saja, kalau saya tetap memaksa memasukkan konflik di chap 2, maka chap 2 ini akan panjang mirip gerbong kereta. Saya merasa kasihan pada aruji yang harus membaca chap yang panjang :") Dan entah kenapa saya tidak bisa mengurangi rasa romansa yang dirasakan oleh Yasusada pada Kiyomitsu. Jadi, chap ini masih berisi fluff(?), anmitsu yang manis. Manis macam gula kapas. **TAPI!** Spoiler dikit nih (biar aruji kagak kabur karena mikir ini ff cuma berisi romansa picisan). Di akhir cerita.. akan ada konflik pembuka. Jadi, konflik akan dimulai di chap 3. Jadi, aruji harus membaca chap ini dulu agar paham dengan sebab terjadinya konflik di chap besok huehehehehe /SA AE LAH.

Yah pokoknya,

 **HAPPY READING**

Canggung.

Itu yang kami rasakan saat perjalanan menuju café milik Kiyomitsu. Di mobil, Kiyomitsu duduk disebelahku yang sedang menyetir. Iseng-iseng aku melirik Kiyomitsu. Dia duduk sangat kaku dan tegang. Jari-jarinya sampai memutih karena memegang terlalu erat peralatan mandinya. Wajahnya pun tegang dan memerah.

Segitunya ya kalau duduk bersama idola? aku bingung. Aku pernah bertemu dengan atlit kendo kesukaanku, bahkan kami makan bersama. Namun aku juga tidak berperilaku seperti ini. Aku senang, tapi aku tetap berbicara dan berperilaku biasa saja.

Tapi Kiyomitsu tidak seperti itu. Dia diam. Sangat diam. Bahkan mungkin dia berpikir, dia bernapas pun akan membuatku terganggu.

Aku menghela napasku.

..bahkan dia terkejut saat aku menghela napas. Ya Tuhan. Kemana rasa tenangnya tadi saat berbicara di awal pertemuan kami? Apa tadi dia menahan rasa malu dan bahagianya, lalu baru meledak saat aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Pemikirannya complicated sekali.

Imut sih, tapi bikin aku sebal sendiri. Aku tidak sepantasnya diperlakukan terlalu-agung seperti ini. Aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Kiyomitsu!

"Anoo, Kashuu?" aku akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"AA—y, ya?" dia menjawabku dengan tergagap, tiba-tiba memeluk peralatan mandinya, dan wajahnya memerah.

Tolong hentikan keimutanmu untuk sesaat, Kiyomitsu. Bisa? Kau hampir membuatku kena diabetes.

"I-itu," kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan gugup? Tenangkan dirimu, Yasusada, "Masih jauh kah? Aku tidak bisa melihat petanya saat sedang menyetir begini,"

"Ah—ah, iya. Tidak terlalu jauh kok. Sebentar lagi sampai, dibelokan itu.. belok ke kanan, lurus sedikit, sampai kok," dia menambahkan dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, oke," sahutku singkat.

Hening kembali.

Otakku, kumohon berproseslah! Berpikirlah! Sebaiknya topik apa yang harus aku lontarkan agar dia bisa tenang sedikit, dan kami bisa ngobrol dengan biasa? Kalau begini terus.. aku tidak bisa mendekati Kiyomitsu dan akrab dengannya! Aarggh!

"Kashuu.." aku memanggil namanya.

"I-iya?" sahutnya sambil memandangku, lagi. Dan membuat jantungku bekerja lebih cepat, lagi.

"Bisakah.. kau tenang sedikit? Jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Aku.. jadi sedikit tidak nyaman," kataku, memutuskan untuk jujur.

Jujur itu lebih baik. Kata orang-orang. Dan aku menerapkannya sekarang.

Tapi, aku mulai merasa hal itu salah saat aku melirik sedikit dan melihat ekspesi Kiyomitsu melalui sudut mataku. Dia mengedipkan matanya terus menerus, hingga air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

Aku hampir banting setir dan menyebabkan kecelakaan besar.

Aku lupa, masih ada lanjutan dari kalimat yang aku lontarkan tadi.

Jujur itu lebih baik, walau menyakitkan. Ya. Benar. Sakit.

Haduh.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu—tidak tahu kalau perilakuku membuat Yamatonokami san tidak nyaman.. maaf.." dia mulai berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya, memandang peralatan mandinya.

Yaampun.

Cobaan apa lagi ini.

Kenapa hidupku serba salah akhir-akhir ini? Aku tidak merasa pernah menendang patung dikuil manapun. Aku tidak merasa ada alasan untukku dikutuk. Tapi kenapa hal-hal tidak menyenangkan menimpaku terus menerus?

Iya, untukku , melihat Kiyomitsu menangis itu tidak menyenangkan.

Eh?

Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kiyomitsu?

…kalau kalian tanya begitu, aku juga bingung menjawabnya. Hatiku sakit saja kalau melihat air mata menetes dari mata merah indahnya itu.

Yah,

Apa ini yang disebut cinta?

…kok aku geli sendiri ya bilang begitu. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak sanggup berkata hal-hal sok melankolis begini.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk minggir dan menghentikan mobilku. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kiyomitsu menangis seperti ini, apalagi gara-gara perkataanku.

"Anoo.. jangan menangis, Kashuu. Aku—aku ini bukan orang yang terbiasa diam, jadi melihatmu canggung denganku begini.. aku merasa bingung harus bagaimana.. hanya itu saja, kok. Kau tidak salah apapun, serius," kataku menenangkan Kiyomitsu saat mobilku terparkir dengan sempurna.

"Be-benarkah?" katanya sambil memandangku langsung dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Melihat ekspresi Kiyomitsu, aku harus mengepalkan tanganku, dan menancapkan kuku-kukuku di telapak tanganku dengan kuat, agar tanganku tidak kelewatan melakukan perbuatan lancang seperti ; menghapus air matanya.

Aku ingin.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Tidak boleh. Yasusada, tahan dirimu. Kalian bertemu belum ada dua jam! Jangan aneh-aneh!

"Benar, Kashuu. Jangan menangis ya," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia masih menatapku lucu, lalu mulai menghapus air matanya, mengangguk, dan tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Ah.

Jantungku.

Teruslah berdetak. Jangan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Kumohon Kiyomitsu, kontrol keimutanmu yang overload itu!

"Maafkan aku, Yamatonokami san. Aku terlalu bahagia bisa duduk seperti ini bersamamu.. aku takut aku membuatmu tidak nyaman kalau aku terus berbicara atau melakukan sesuatu.. jadi aku otomatis terdiam," katanya menjelaskan padaku.

Benarkan. Analisisku luar biasa. Kebiasaan menganalisis gila tentang hal-hal tidak jelas bersama teman-temanku ternyata ada faedahnya juga, haha.

"Tapi ternyata.. kau malah terganggu kalau aku diam. Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu," dia melanjutkan dengan senyuman tetap menghiasi wajahnya, "Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau aku gampang menangis seperti ini.."

"Tak apa. Menangis itu bukan dosa, kok," kataku langsung sambil sedikit bercanda. Mencoba mencairkan suasana lah.

"Haha. Iya. Sebetulnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang menangis, lho.." katanya lagi. Rasanya dia sudah mulai bisa tenang dan rileks. Cara duduk dan wajahnya sudah tidak setegang tadi.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau daritadi tiba-tiba menangis?" tanyaku, yang ingin menimpali setiap kalimat yang Kiyomitsu lontarkan.

"Hmmh.. aku agak malu mengatakannya sih, tapi aku memang sentimental dengan semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu, Yamatonokami san.. aku melihatmu di music video idol grup kalian saja, tak jarang aku menangis karena senang.. apalagi saat kalian live konser. Aku sebetulnya sering menangis saat kau live solo, hehe. Dan saat aku mendapatkan photobook special editionmu, aku juga menangis.. hmmh, aku aneh ya? Maaf. Rasanya.. aku seperti penggemar yang menjijikkan, kan? Sekali lagi maaf ya," katanya sambil terus tersenyum, namun kali ini wajahnya memerah. Dia pasti malu.

Huah.

Kenapa ini.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan perkataan Kiyomitsu, kenapa dadaku jadi terasa hangat? Jantungku.. berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahku panas. Semoga.. wajahku tidak memerah juga.

Aku.. tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Tentu aku bahagia jika ada penggemar yang sangat menyukaiku seperti Kiyomitsu. Sebetulnya tak jarang aku melihat ada penggemar yang menangis saat event handshake. Tapi.. entah kenapa saat Kiyomitsu yang mengatakannya, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, dan membuncah didadaku. Aku ingin teriak, aku ingin keluar dari mobil dan membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok yang ada disamping mobilku, saking bahagianya.

…tapi tentu itu hanya fantasi liarku saja sih. Kalau aku benar melakukannya, Kiyomitsu bisa menganggap idolanya ternyata orang gila.

Masak tampan-tampan gini gila? Jangan lah.

"Anoo, Yamatonokami san.. maaf tapi bisakah kita segera menuju café saja? Aku takut malam semakin larut, dan aku yakin Yamatonokami san belum istirahat sama sekali," katanya lagi.

Eh? Darimana dia tahu aku belum istirahat sama sekali? Darimana dia tahu schedule ku?

"Ah, oke," aku menimpalinya singkat, lalu mulai menyalakan mobilku, dan kemudian kami mulai melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat aku menyetir, Kiyomitsu memberikanku arahan di belokan yang mana aku harus berbelok. Aku bersyukur Kiyomitsu mau menemaniku kali ini. Ternyata jalan untuk menuju ke café Kiyomitsu sedikit membingungkan. Benar sih, tinggal belok. Tapi ternyata belokan di daerah ini banyak sekali dan berjejer. Aku sedikit buta arah, jadi aku yakin kalau aku sendirian tadi.. aku pasti tersesat.

Saat aku berkata padanya kalau aku sudah paham, dia tersenyum lagi padaku, dan entah kenapa dia menoleh ke kursi mobil belakang. Kemudian dia memasang tampang keheranan, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi berpikir, lalu memandang kursi belakang lagi dengan tersenyum.

…kok serem ya.

Kiyomitsu.. bukan orang yang bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu kan? Aku jadi parno sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kiyomitsu memang cukup misterius. Mulai dari amplop merah seperti itu.. isi surat yang seperti itu, yang seolah-olah dia bisa membaca semua pikiranku itu.. Lalu sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa dia malam-malam begini berani berjalan di daerah sepi seperti ini sendirian, hanya untuk mandi? Wajahnya pun tanpa rasa takut sama sekali..

Anoo..

Dia bukan manusia amphibi kan?

Manusia yang hidup di dua alam.

Kumohon jangan. Ya masa' cinta pertamaku udah serem gini bawaannya.

"Ah, Yamatonokami san," dia tiba-tiba memanggilku setelah senyum-senyum sendiri tadi.

"I-iya?" aku menjawabnya dengan gugup karena kaget. Dia memanggilku saat aku masih berpikir hal-hal horror sih.

"Anoo, apakah kau nanti mau mandi dan berendam di rumahku? Aku tinggal sendirian, jadi nyamankan saja dirimu senyaman mungkin. Coklat hangatku enak diminum setelah berendam lho. Dan aku rasa, setelah kau berendam, rasa capekmu pasti sedikit berkurang," katanya lagi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Sebentar.

Kok dia tahu aku belum mandi?

Aku bau kah?

Mampus kalau benar begitu.

"E-eh iya, thanks. Ngomong-ngomong.. kok kau tahu aku belum mandi?" tanyaku keheranan sambil berharap kalau 'kau bau' itu bukan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir penuh Kiyomitsu.

Dia diam sebentar, lalu menoleh lagi kebelakang. Kemudian berkata,

"Anak kecil yang duduk di kursi belakang mobilmu yang memberitahuku,"

Aku langsung menekan rem secara mendadak, yang membuat Kiyomitsu sedikit terjungkal ke depan. Untung jalanan sepi, tanpa ada makhluk atau kendaraan apapun yang lewat. Aku kaget. Kaget dengan jawaban tak terduga yang keluar darinya.

Kemudian, aku langsung berpikir;

SERIUS NIH KIYOMITSU TERNYATA MANUSIA AMPHIBI? YALORD.

Ah, tidak. Ada yang lebih penting.

SERIUS NIH DI MOBILKU ADA HANTUNYA? MAMPUS.

"Ya-Yamatonokami san.. itu berbahaya.." katanya lagi sambil memeluk peralatan mandinya.

"Ka-Kashuu.." aku memandangnya langsung, kemudian mendadak memegang kedua bahunya (yang membuatnya memekik kecil), dan melanjutkan perkataanku, "Serius? Di mobilku ada hantunya? Serius kau bisa melihat hal-hal macam itu?"

Kiyomitsu memandangku polos. Lalu sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa. Tertawa keras, namun anggun. Hah. Kenapa dia tertawa. Aku serius takut.

"Hei! Kau jangan tertawa! Aku serius!" tanyaku meminta kejelasan dari makhluk cantik yang ada di depanku.

"Hahahaha, maaf, maaf.." dia lalu tersenyum kepadaku, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku bohong.. habis, aku rasa berbicara tentang hal horror ditempat dan waktu seperti ini itu timingnya pas sekali,"

Haduh.

Kiyomitsu.

Imut imut nyebelin ya.

Untung Kiyomitsu yang melakukan ini padaku. Aku bisa langsung memaafkannya. Coba teman-temanku yang melakukannya. Sudah aku tendang keluar dari mobil.

"Haahh.. Kiyomitsu. Jangan membuatku takut.." kataku sambil menghela napas lega dan menaruh kepalaku di setir mobil.

"E-eh.. Yamatonokami san segitu takutnya kah? Maaf.." katanya pelan.

Aku kemudian menegakkan tubuhku lagi, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilku lagi. Kemudian berkata lembut kepada Kiyomitsu,

"Tak apa.. aku malah yang minta maaf,"

Kiyomitsu langsung memandangku setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Lalu dia berkata,

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas sambil membelokkan mobilku.

"Yah, ternyata aku ini penakut," kataku.

Hei! Aku jujur. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada Kiyomitsu saat aku tak sengaja menunjukkan sisi lemahku.

Yah, soalnya..

Mulai saat ini aku, ingin selalu terlihat jantan di depan Kiyomitsu.

..bukan berarti saat ini aku betina ya. Bukan seperti itu.

Aku ingin terlihat kuat dan bisa diandalkan oleh Kiyomitsu! Aku.. tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan!

Apalagi, ternyata aku takut hantu begini.

Menyedihkan bukan?

"Memang kenapa kalau begitu?" kata Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tidak masalah kok bagiku. Kan Yamatonokami san juga manusia, pasti ada yang ditakuti.. kenapa harus minta maaf?" Kiyomitsu berkata sambil tetap tersenyum padaku.

Kiyomitsu..

Benar-benar berpikiran terbuka. Aku.. semakin menyukainya.

"Ah. Tolong berhenti," kata Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba saat aku menjalankan pelan mobilku melewati sebuah rumah minimalis namun indah, dengan pintu kayu dan frame jendela yang berwarna senada; merah wine.

Di temboknya terdapat tumbuhan merambat yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, sehingga menjadi seni tersendiri bagi bangunan itu. Saat melihatnya sekilas, aku jadi teringat film _Alice in Wonderland_. Bangunan ini terlihat berbeda dari bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya yang mayoritas polos. Bangunan ini sangat _eye-catching_.

"Yak, disinilah cafeku," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Hee.." aku membuka pintu mobilku, diikuti oleh Kiyomitsu, dan kemudian aku melihat-lihat bangunan indah itu.

Aku jadi berpikir, adakah kelinci pengendali waktu didalam sana?

"Memang kecil sih.. tapi sangat nyaman! Caféku memiliki dekor yang berbeda dengan bangunan-bangunan didaerah sini, oleh karena itu cafeku terkenal, walau tanpa nama," Kiyomitsu mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tempat alat mandinya, lalu mulai membuka pintu, "Silakan masuk,"

Aku masuk café dengan langkah pelan. Kiyomitsu menyalakan lampu café, dan aku bisa melihat dalam café miliknya. Didalamnya.. sangat berkesan _vintage_. Banyak dekor-dekor klasik yang membuat café ini memiliki aura yang hangat. Benar kata Kiyomitsu. Entah kenapa.. aku langsung merasa nyaman.

Aku lalu melihat kursinya. Kursinya pun sofa, yang terlihat sangat empuk. Ada sofa yang ditata untuk dua orang, ada yang ditata untuk satu keluarga. Café ini benar-benar membuatku merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Aku.. tiba-tiba mengantuk.

"Oh iya, kalau Yamatonokami san mau mandi, silakan masuk ke dalam saja.. Yamatonokami san mau mandi sekarang atau nanti?" Tanya Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba dari balik meja yang sepertinya digunakannya untuk menyiapkan coklat.

Oh iya. Aku teringat, ada satu pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Kiyomitsu.

"Sebentar, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," kataku sambil mendekati Kiyomitsu yang tiba-tiba memasang tampang bingung,"Darimana kau tahu aku belum mandi?"

Dan lagi-lagi.

Kiyomitsu tertawa.

"Hahaha, Yamatonokami san masih penasaran?" tanyanya sambil tetap tertawa.

Sial.

Manis. Sekali.

"Y-ya, begitulah.." kataku tergagap sambil memegang dadaku, menahan agar dadaku tidak meledak gara-gara jantungku yang berdetak cepat lagi.

"Haha, mudah ditebak kok.. tadi saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku sekilas melihat tasmu yang terbuka.. maaf ya. Lalu aku melihatnya lagi dengan teliti. Handuk dan pakaianmu masih terlipat sangat rapi. Melihat bahwa anak laki-laki pada umumnya tidak begitu suka hal-hal yang ribet seperti melipat baju, kemungkinan besar yang ada ditasmu itu adalah baju ganti yang bersih. Jadi.. aku menyimpulkan seperti itu," kata Kiyomitsu memberi penjelasan panjang lebar.

Aku mendengarkan sambil takjub.

Waw.

Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir sampai sejauh itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?

Jangan-jangan Kiyomitsu aslinya adalah detektif?

"Sudah tidak penasaran kan? Sekarang, Yamatonokami san mau mandi sekarang atau nanti? Aku akan siapkan air hangatnya," Kiyomitsu lagi-lagi mengulang pertanyaannya, tanpa memudarkan sedikit pun senyumannya.

"A-ah," aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku. Yah sudahlah, yang penting ternyata Kiyomitsu bukan orang yang horror seperti itu, "Sekarang saja.. tolong,"

"Baiklah. Tolong tunggu sebentar ya. Duduklah dimanapun Yamatonokami san suka," Kiyomitsu mulai masuk kedalam dan meninggalkanku sendirian diruang café.

Aku kemudian langsung mencari sofa yang dekat dengan meja tempat Kiyomitsu berdiri tadi, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh lelahku. Ah.. aku benar-benar capek. Kemudian aku merogoh saku ku, mengambil ponselku, dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Sudah pukul 8.45. perjalanan tadi cukup lama. Dengan insiden-insiden itu..

Tapi aku kok merasa tadi cepat sekali?

Apa gara-gara aku bersama Kiyomitsu?

Ah.. entahlah. Kenapa sofa ini nyaman sekali? Aku mengantuk..

DRRT DRRT.

Hm? Ponselku bergetar. Siapa yang telepon malam-malam begi..

Sialan.

Perempuan itu lagi.

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang terus memancarkan cahaya. Aku harus mengambil tindakan apa? Menerimanya agar nyawaku selamat ditangan ayah? Tapi kalau aku menerimanya, aku sudah capek meladeni perempuan ini. Aku capek berpura-pura dan bersandiwara!

Hahh.. Baiklah.. aku angkat saja deh. Agar aku selamat. Lagian Kiyomitsu mungkin juga masih la—

"Anoo, Yamatonokami san, air hangatnya sudah siap.."

—aku langsung melempar ponselku ke sofa sebelah, mengambil handuk, peralatan mandiku dan baju bersihku,kemudian pergi ke tempat Kiyomitsu berada setelah aku mendengar suara indahnya memanggilku.

"Aku kesana," kataku dengan nada ceria yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Aku tidak peduli dengan nasib ponselku yang teronggok menyedihkan dan bergetar terus sendirian.

* * *

Saat aku masuk kedalam, aku menemukan Kiyomitsu (ternyata dia berniat menjemputku karena khawatir padaku yang kelelahan. Hyaah~), dan dia mengantarku menuju kamar mandi. Aroma jeruk yang menenangkan langsung tercium saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan semakin kuat saat aku memasukinya.

"Nikmati saja waktumu ya. Tak usah khawatir akan mengganggu siapapun. Aku sudah bilang disini hanya aku yang tinggal. Oh iya, untuk aroma terapinya, aku cuma ada jeruk.. maaf ya," Kiyomitsu berkata kepadaku dengan ekspresi wajah bersalah.

"Tak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu cerewet masalah beginian, kok. Malah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu seperti ini. Terima kasih ya sudah membiarkanku memakai kamar mandimu," aku menimpalinya dengan tersenyum manis.

Kiyomitsu membalas senyumanku, lalu menutup pintunya setelah dia berkata, "Tak usah merasa sungkan. Baiklah, aku menyiapkan coklat hangatnya dulu ya,"

Setelah pintunya tertutup sempurna, aku langsung membuka bajuku. Kemudian mulai membasuh dan membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah memastikan aku benar-benar bersih dan wangi, aku memasuki air hangat beraroma jeruk tersebut dengan perlahan, hingga seluruh tubuhku terendam.

Ah.

Sungguh nyaman, serius.

Aku merasa semua masalah dan bebanku terangkat seketika. Memang berendam adalah terapi paling manjur untuk merilekskan badan. Syukurlah aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini.

Setelah aku merasa hangat, aku menyelesaikan berendamku, berganti pakaian, keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berjalan menuju café, dimana Kiyomitsu membuat coklat.

Memasuki café, aroma coklat langsung masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Aku menoleh ke arah Kiyomitsu yang sedang fokus membuat coklat. Didepannya, banyak makanan dan minuman olahan coklat.. yang aku tak tahu namanya. Pokok coklat. Selain coklat, juga ada sandwich, nugget, _omurice_ , dan sup.

Aku rasa aku sudah berendam terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Kiyomitsu sudah memasak semua ini.

"Ah, Yamatonokami san. Sudah selesai berendam? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kiyomitsu ramah saat dia menyadari aku berdiri memandanginya.

"A—ah. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, terima kasih,"

"Hee syukurlah," Kiyomitsu menimpalinya singkat sambil berjalan kearah sofa dan meja terdekat untuk menata makanan yang dibuatnya.

Aku langsung berinisiatif membantunya, lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata 'terima kasih' kepadaku.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menerima kata-kata 'terima kasih' dari orang lain. Tapi kenapa saat Kiyomitsu yang mengatakannya, jantungku berdetak kencang karena senang dan merasa sangat bangga dengan diriku?

"Apakah kau mau makan bersamaku?" kataku saat aku menaruh omurice kedua di meja.

Kiyomitsu memandangku, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang ke arah makanan yang tertata di meja, lalu memandangku lagi.

"Kalau.. boleh sih.. aku ingin. Bolehkah?" tanyanya, dan aku menemukan sedikit nada berharap dari suaranya.

Haha. Aku langsung tersenyum, dan dengan spontan memegang ujung kepalanya.

…Spontan lho.

Salahkan KIyomitsu yang terlalu imut! Tanganku jadi bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Yah, sudah terlanjur.

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak?" aku tetap memertahankan senyumanku, walau sebetulnya jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan sampai tak beraturan.

Aku melihat Kiyomitsu memerah. Aku rasa dia pasti sangat senang. Syukurlah. setelah itu, kami langsung menyelesaikan menata makanan, dan setelah selesai, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa tersebut.

Setelah aku menyamankan dudukku, aku melihat ke arah Kiyomitsu yang masih berdiri. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gelisah.

"Duduklah," aku yang mengerti, berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Kiyomitsu mulai berjalan dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian mengambil tempat disebelahku. Dia masih tegang. Aku hanya menghela napas pelan, kemudian membuka percakapan,

"Terima kasih ya Kashuu, kau telah membuatkan ini semua untukku. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu ya,"

Kiyomitsu yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat,

"Tidak masalah! Aku senang memasak ataupun membuat kue kok. Jadi seperti ini bukan apa-apa," dia menoleh memandangku, dan tersenyum, "Apalagi untuk idolaku. Seperti ini hanyalah perkara kecil,"

Hahh.. sungguh menenangkan melihat dia tersenyum. Dia mengambil cangkir berisi coklat hangatnya, memberinya marshmallow, lalu meminumnya. Aku yang melihatnya, mulai mengikutinya.

Saat aku meminumnya seteguk, rasa manis khas coklat langsung menyapa indera perasaku. Kehangatannya pun mulai menyelimuti tubuhku yang lelah, memberikan efek rileks dan tenang. Aku menaruh kembali secangkir coklat hangatku, dan tanpa sadar, tersenyum menatap liquid berwarna coklat muda didepanku. Setelah datang kesini, perasaanku benar-benar menjadi tenang. Aku mulai bisa berpikir jernih dan aku merasa tubuhku sudah siap menghadapi masalah apapun yang akan datang lagi.

Kata-kata Kiyomitsu dalam suratnya itu benar.

Coklat hangatnya benar-benar memiliki efek yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana? Coklat hangat buatanku enak, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, menyadarkanku.

"Ah, iya. Sangat enak. Aku mulai tenang,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat melihatmu ketika live konser beberapa waktu yang lalu," dia tersenyum, kemudian mulai mengambil omurice, dan menyodorkannya kepadaku, "Makanlah dulu. Sudah lewat jam makan malam sih sebetulnya. Tapi tak apa kan kalau sekali-sekali?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menerima omurice yang ada di tangan indah Kiyomitsu, mulai mengambilnya sesendok, dan memakannya.

Enak.

Aku tidak menyangka omurice buatan seorang laki-laki bisa seenak ini.

Aku menoleh melihat Kiyomitsu. Dia juga memakan omuricenya, dan memakannya dengan ekspresi yang—menurutku—imut.

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tertulis di suratnya.

"Oh iya, Kashuu," aku memanggil namanya, untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba aku ingat itu.

"Hmh?" gumam Kiyomitsu sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Itu.. masalah kata-katamu disuratmu.. kau bilang, kau selalu melihat aku dan teman-temanku—maksudku, member shinsengumi, dalam kehidupan sehari-hari kami, kan? Itu.. kau tahu kami darimana?"

Kulihat Kiyomitsu menghetikan acara makannya, lalu tersenyum lemah. Aduh. Apa. Aku salah bicara lagi? Tapi-tapi, aku penasaran!

"Yah, memang ya, padahal setiap saat kita bertemu, tapi kau tidak akan mungkin mengetahui siapa aku," katanya, lalu memandangku.

Apa?

Setiap saat? Mana mungkin! Kalau memang benar setiap saat, mana mungkin aku akan meluputkan makhluk indah semacam Kiyomitsu?

"He? Setiap saat? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah.. aku ini.. sebetulnya bekerja di agensi idol tempatmu.. tapi yah, pekerjaanku memang dibelakang, jadi mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Memang tidak banyak orang yang memerdulikan pekerjaanku sih," katanya sambil mulai memakan omuricenya lagi.

Memang apa pekerjaan Kiyomitsu? Staff kah? Kalau memang staff.. aku tidak pernah merasa melihat Kiyomitsu seliweran di kantor.

"Dibelakang? Apakah kau staff?" tanyaku lagi.

Kiyomitsu menggeleng. Jadi, apa?

"Aku.." dia mulai menjawab, seolah-olah mengerti aku bingung, "Aku Cuma _office boy_ ,"

Ha?

Ada ya _office boy_ secantik dia? Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya! Ya.. aku memang tidak begitu memerdulikan _office boy_ sih.. tapi tapi! Kalau ada office boy yang memakai cat kuku merah semencolok Kiyomitsu, aku pasti ingat. Tapi aku tidak ingat!

"Apa?! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu! Aku.. aku sering memerhatikan _office boy_ dikantor, tapi tidak ada yang secan—UPH!"

Sial.

Aku hampir keceplosan.

Untung tanganku gerak cepat menutup mulutku. Hah.

"Ha?" Tanya Kiyomitsu meminta perkataanku diulang.

"Se.. semencolok dirimu! Ya, kukumu kan pakai cat kuku berwarna merah, aku pasti ingat kalau begitu.. tapi aku tak ingat.." aku mencoba mengelabuinya.

"Oh.. Kan waktu aku kerja, aku pakai sarung tangan. Cat kuku ku tidak kelihatan," katanya sambil tersenyum indah, "Aku juga biasanya memakai topi saat bekerja, jadi rambut panjangku tidak kelihatan karena aku masukkan dalam topi,"

Yeay berhasil mengelabuinya.

"Haahh.. begitukah," kataku sambil mulai memakan omurice ku lagi.

"Begitulah. Yah, aku sering melihat kalian selalu ceria seperti itu. Aku senang," katanya lagi sambil mulai meminum coklatnya, "Oleh karena itu.. saat melihatmu dengan wajah yang mendung seperti saat live konser kemarin, aku merasa khawatir. Perilaku dan senyummu saat dikantor akhir-akhir ini berbeda.. jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membuat surat itu dan memberikannya pada manajermu, Mitcc—ah, Mitsutada san, dan untunglah diterima,"

Ah. Begitukah. Pantas saja surat ini langsung lolos begitu saja. Ternyata memang surat dari orang dalam.

Sebentar.

Mitcc? Mitcchan?

"Tadi.. kau memanggil Mitsutada.. apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah.. Mitcchan? Hehe, iya. Kami sudah dekat sebetulnya. Dia sampai memanggilku Kiyoyo.. Ta-tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau menyalah gunakan wewenang teman dekatku untuk mendekati kalian.. itu tidak baik namanya," katanya sambil tersenyum canggung padaku.

Kok sakit ya.

Kayaknya besok Mitsutada harus dipiting kalau bertemu denganku.

Aku cemburu pada Mitsutada! Apa? Kiyoyo? Sudah sedekat apa mereka?!

"Hah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak mencoba jadi artis di agensi saja daripada jadi _office boy_?" tanyaku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa cemburuku.

"Ah aku? Artis? Haha! Mana mungkin kan aku diterima? Haha. Aku tidak punya penampilan sekeren dirimu, tidak berbakat sepertimu.." dia menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lagian, kalau jadi artis, kita akan semakin sulit bertemu kan? Dengan schedule sepadat itu.. walaupun kita memang jadi bisa mengobrol dekat karena sesama artis, tapi kita pasti jarang punya waktu kan? Aku memilih menjadi _office boy_ karena dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat dirimu setiap saat di kantor. Memang menjadi tidak bisa ngobrol langsung sih.. tapi, melihatmu dari dekat saja, itu sudah anugerah bagiku!"

Melihat senyuman dan pengakuan polosnya.. aku menjadi bersyukur sudah menjadi idol.

"Ah lagipula.. aku menjadi _office boy_ bukan karena aku ingin pekerjaan ini sih," katanya tiba-tiba, dan membuatku mengangkat satu alisku, keheranan, "Aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena ini adalah pekerjaan paling fleksibel, sehingga aku bisa melihatmu setiap saat, ketika aku bersih-bersih ataupun mengantarkan minuman. Itu saja sih alasanku kenapa aku masuk ke agensimu. Sebetulnya, aku tidak mau bekerja meninggalkan café peninggalan orang tua ku ini.. tapi karena aku sangat mengangumimu, aku ingin setiap hari bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa! Dan~ beginilah aku. Hehe. Aku aneh ya,"

Waw.

Segitunya dia mengagumiku rupanya.

Aku.. tidak menyangka ada yang mencintaiku sampai seperti ini.

"Terima kasih ya," responku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk semuanya," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya, yang sedang kebingungan, "Ah sudahlah. Aku ingin lanjut makan!"

"E—eh iya, silakan.. oh iya, ngomong-ngomong.. ini sudah malam, lho Yamatonokami san.. tidak apa kah pulang malam-malam?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke jam dinding.

Aku baru tahu ada jam dinding di café ini. Hm.. sudah jam sepuluh. Ya aku sudah bilang tidak akan pulang sih ke ayah. Tapi kalau menghubungi Horikawa malam-malam.. aku bisa ditembak mati Kanesada. Horikawa punya apartemen sendiri sih. Kanesada bisa mengira aku bakal macam-macam sama Horikawa kalau aku menghubungi Horikawa pada dini hari, dan meminta menginap. Kalau ke rumah Nagasone dan Hachisuka.. ayah dan ibu mereka bisa menghubungi ayahku. Hah. Kalau ke Kanesada.. alhasil aku tidak bakal istirahat. Kanesada bisa mengajak aku minum sake sampai pagi. Aku tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja, masalahnya besok aku masih ada latihan drama, dan siangnya masih ada latihan shinsengumi..

"Hmh, tak apa. Aku sudah bilang ke ayah sih kalau aku tidak pulang hari ini. Aku malas pulang. Teman-temanku juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin aku akan sewa hotel.." kataku sambil mengambil salah satu dessert kue dengan warna coklat tua.. bahkan hampir menuju hitam, "Ini apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu _lava cake_. Kembali ke topik. Kau mau sewa hotel? Jangan buang-buang uang hanya untuk tidur beberapa jam!" katanya—yang sepertinya—terkejut.

"Memang kenapa? Aku mau tidur dimana coba?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sendok kecil, lalu menancapkannya ke kue, "Apa kau mau berbagi tempat tidur denganku?"

Sebetulnya, saat aku berkata seperti itu, aku setengah berharap sih. Hehe. Tapi yah, mana mungkin kan dia sampai rela membagi kamarnya untukku? Seperti apapun dia kagum denganku, pasti tidak akan semudah itu kan dia mau aku mengobrak-abrik kamarnya? Haha.

"Hmmh.." kan, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana menolakku.

Haha.

"Kalau Yamatonokami san tidak keberatan.. aku.. tidak masalah sih,"

…hampir aku menjatuhkan kue ku.

OI

SERIUS DIA MAU?

OIIII!

"K-kau.. serius?" tanyaku memastikan.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau kau sampai mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk tidur beberapa jam saja di hotel.. itu mahal. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik menginap? Yah.. kamarku mungkin tidak sebesar kamarmu sih.. dan di kamarku penuh dengan goodies tentangmu.. kalau aku sih tidak masalah. Aku hanya takut kau risih," katanya, tidak berani memandang mataku, dan wajahnya memerah.

Aku langsung tersenyum dan memegang bahunya,

"Terima kasih sekali ya, maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi. Tidak masalah kok dengan goodies itu. Tapi.. apa benar aku boleh tidur ditempatmu?" tanyaku, dan dalam nadaku ada sedikit rasa sungkan.

Aku bahagia. Namun aku juga merasa tidak enak. Aku seharian ini terus merepotkan Kiyomitsu dan membuat masalah dirumahnya.

"Tidak masalah.. aku senang kalau idolaku nyaman dengan tempat tinggalku," katanya sambil tersenyum cerah, "Hanya saja.. kasurku tidak besar.."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di sofa saja. Aku tidak masalah tidur dimanapun kok,"

Asal dirumahmu, seatap denganmu—lanjutku dalam hati.

"E-eh?!" dia sepertinya akan menolak.

"Tidak masalah, serius. Lagian, sofa di café mu ini em—"

"JANGAN!" teriaknya, dan membuatku kaget, "Aku—aku yang akan tidur di sofa. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku.."

"Ha? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tuan rumah yang tidur diluar? Aku yang merepotkan, aku saja yang disini!" aku menolak perkataannya.

Ya kali aku membiarkan dia tidur sendirian di luar begini?

"Ta.. tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama saja? Aku tidak masalah berbagi tempat di kasur," kataku memotong perkataannya.

Anoo. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu. Berterima kasih kepada bakat akting alamiku, aku bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku dengan wajah tenang dan kalemku.

Padahal, jantungku rasanya dag dig dug der.

"EH!?"

Kiyomitsu terkejut.

"Kenapa? Begitu kan adil?" tanyaku –sok—tenang.

Ayolah Kiyomitsu, terimalah. Aku janji tidak akan aneh-aneh.

"Hmhh…" dia berpikir keras lagi.

Kemudian hening.

Aku mulai mencoba memakan kue ku perlahan sambil menunggu jawaban Kiyomitsu. Kenapa rasa coklatnya pahit ya?

"Yamatonokami san.. benar tidak masalah tidur bersamaku?" Kiyomitsu berkata tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku spontan.

Kiyomitsu menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Baiklah.. kita akan tidur bersama,"

Tuhan.

Terima kasih karena aku sudah dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

* * *

Paginya, aku terbangun dengan melihat wajah Kiyomitsu yang tertidur dengan damai disebelahku.

Aku ulangi,

DISEBELAHKU.

Bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku? Pagi terindah yang pertama kali aku rasakan. Melihat wajah malaikat sedang tertidur disebelahku.

Aku merasa berada di surga.

Kamar Kiyomitsu memang tidak seluas kamarku, tapi rapi. Dan ditembok kamarnya tertempel banyak sekali posterku. Di meja seberang pun banyak goodies tentangku. Mulai dari pin, tas, dan sebagainya.

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang. Haha. Antara bahagia, malu, bangga.. campur aduk.

Tak berapa lama, Kiyomitsu terbangun. Saat melihatku, dia langsung duduk, membelakangiku dengan wajah memerah. Aku mendengar dia berkata, '..semalam bukan mimpi,' sambil memegang pipinya. Aku rasa dia tidak percaya baru saja tidur dengan idolanya.

Haha, imut sekali.

Kemudian setelah Kiyomitsu tenang, Kiyomitsu memasakkan makan pagi untukku. Aku mencoba membuka ponselku saat menunggu masakan Kiyomitsu matang, dan aku kaget. 32 misscall, dan semua dari perempuan itu.

Eh? Tidak.

2 misscall dari Horikawa. Tadi pagi jam 4. Ada apa ya?

Karena aku takut ada apa-apa, aku mencoba menelepon Horikawa.

Ternyata, Horikawa merasakan perasaan aneh tentangku dan terus-terusan kepikiran. Dia khawatir aku kenapa-kenapa dan akhirnya memutuskan meneleponku.

Sungguh sang ibu di shinsengumi. Untung kami punya Horikawa di grup, jadi ada yang mengatur kami, para manusia hina dengan kegilaan dan semangat yang overload.

Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, dan itu langsung membuat Horikawa tenang. Aku berjanji akan bercerita semuanya pada teman-teman saat latihan nanti.

Setelah makan pagi, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke tempat latihan. Sebelum berangkat, aku bertanya berapa harga makanan kemarin, dengan biaya menginap dan mandi dan semuanya.. ya memang dia yang menawarkan kepadaku sih. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya dengan gratis kan? Aku sudah sangat merepotkan. Minimal aku harus membayar makanan kemarin dan hari ini. Statusku kan juga pelanggan.

Hei! Walau seperti ini, aku tahu terima kasih!

Setelah aku bertanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Kemudian dia malah balik bertanya,

"Apa perasaanmu sudah mendingan?"

"Eh? Iya, aku sudah sangat baikan. Ini semua karenamu. Terima kasih," kataku.

"Kalau begitu.. semua sudah lunas," dia berkata dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Ha?"

"Iya, lunas. Bayarannya cukup dengan kau yang merasa tenang. Itu sudah membayar semuanya,"

..Hei!

Tidak bisa begitu!

"Hei Kashuu, jangan seperti itu! Aku ini juga pelangganmu.. kalau kau seperti itu, kau bisa bangkrut," kataku tidak terima.

"Hmmh.. baiklah kalau begitu," kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengambil kertas notes dan menuliskan sesuatu, aku rasa total biayanya.

"Ini," kemudian dia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku.

Dan tulisannya;

 _Saat senggang, datanglah menemuiku lagi._

"Ini.." tanyaku bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membayarnya dengan perasaan, bayarlah dengan waktumu. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu kosongmu disini untukku, aku akan sangat senang. Itu sudah membayar semua pesananmu seumur hidup! Karena.. waktu itu mahal. Tidak bisa dicari ataupun diputar kembali," katanya.

Kiyomitsu.

Bagaimana bisa kau sebaik ini?

Aku menghela napas. Merasa percuma berdebat dengan Kiyomitsu, aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaannya, dan berjanji akan sering menemuinya.

Aku kemudian berpamitan pada Kiyomitsu, dan Kiyomitsu mengantar kepergianku dengan senyuman terkembang di wajah cantiknya itu.

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu. Ini sudah sebulan semenjak aku pertama kali menemui Kiyomitsu. Selama sebulan itu, aku sering ke café Kiyomitsu. Kadang-kadang aku bersama teman-temanku dan Mitsutada mengunjungi Kiyomitsu bersama-sama. Kiyomitsu berteriak saat pertama kali aku mengajak teman-temanku menemuinya. Aku memang ingin mengejutkannya saat itu, jadi aku tidak memberitahunya.

Teman-temanku juga suka dengan coklat milik Kiyomitsu. Saat Horikawa memuji Kiyomitsu, Kiyomitsu tersipu malu dan itu membuatku ingin memeluknya. Tapi.. aku tak bisa. Hah. Yah, tak membutuhkan waktu lama, teman-temanku langsung akrab dengan Kiyomitsu.

Aku hanya merasa cemburu saat Kiyomitsu bertemu dengan Mitsutada. Setiap kami menemui Kiyomitsu dengan Mitsutada, Mitsutada selalu mengelus kepala Kiyomitsu. Aku—aku tahu mereka sudah akrab, tapi bisakah jangan lakukan itu? Aku cemburu!

..walau aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Sudahlah. Aku jadi sedih memikirkan itu.

Selama sebulan itu, kami bercerita, bercanda.. aku sering meluapkan uneg uneg ku selama bekerja, dan ada waktu saat aku juga bercerita tentang masalahku dengan perempuan itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang perempuan itu.. aku belum menjawab tentang perjodohan kapan hari. Aku malas memikirkan itu. Perempuan itu tambah gila. Dia sering mengunjungi rumahku—bahkan seminggu bisa lima kali—, dan sok akrab dengan orang tuaku. Anjingku saja sepertinya juga tidak menyukai perempuan itu. Aku jadi semakin tidak nyaman berada di rumah.

Dia juga sering memaksaku untuk keluar bersamanya. Dan aku tidak pernah mengiyakannya. Saat senggang ataupun saat selesai latihan, dia selalu menerorku. Dia memaksaku untuk pergi minimal makan malam bersamanya. Namun aku selalu pergi dan mengelak darinya. Buat apa aku makan malam dengannya? Lebih baik aku pergi ke café Kiyomitsu saja.

"Hee.. dramamu yang akan dimulai dua bulan lagi itu ya? Aku sudah lihat treaser nya lho," kata Kiyomitsu sambil meracikkan coklat hangat untukku, setelah aku selesai bercerita tentang betapa gilanya perempuan itu.

"Iya.. Aku harus bagaimana.." kataku sambil menaruh kepalaku di meja.

"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Masalahmu pelik sekali, aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Apalagi dengan teaser drama yang sudah dipublish," kata Kiyomitsu, "Ini, minum lah dulu,"

Aku menerima coklat kesukaanku dari tangan Kiyomitsu, dan mulai meneguknya pelan. Hah.. coklat Kiyomitsu selalu saja berhasil membuatku tenang.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi ada live konser shinsengumi, apakah kau juga akan datang?" tanyaku, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kiyomitsu, "Bagus. Nanti aku akan memberimu _backstage pass_ , sehingga setelah live, kita bisa bertemu,"

"Eh? Bolehkah!?" Kiyomitsu tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Yah, setelah itu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Aku tidak mau diseret lagi oleh perempuan itu," kataku sambil menghela napas.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba hening. Sangat hening. Hanya terdengar aku yang menyeruput coklat hangatku.

"Anoo Yamatonokami san.." panggil Kiyomitsu mengakhirir keheningan itu.

"Yasusada saja," kataku langsung.

"Eh?"

"Kita memang baru mengenal selama sebulan, tapi menurutku, kita sudah akrab.. aku ingin memanggilmu 'Kiyomitsu'.. dan kau memanggilku 'Yasusada'. Mau tidak?" tanyaku sambil memandang mata merah rubynya yang indah itu.

Kulihat Kiyomitsu memerah. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Yasu.. Yasusada. Hehe, aku masih canggung," katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu.

Aku tertawa.

"Haha, tak apa. Jadi, kau mau bilang apa tadi?"

Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu tersenyum lemah. Melihat senyumnya, aku tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Kiyomitsu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hhn, tak apa. Aku tadi cuma tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat kau bercerita tentang perempuan itu. Kenapa ya?" dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak enak?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya.. tidak enak. Entah kenapa. Yah, mungkin cuma perasaanku," dia lalu mengambil piring kosong yang ada di sebelahku, lalu mencucinya.

Tidak enak? Apa?

* * *

Dua minggu setelah percakapan itu, aku tidak pernah mengunjungi Kiyomitsu. Bukan karena aku bosan, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk. Live konser sebentar lagi, dan aku harus latihan dari pagi hingga sore. Kemudian saat sore aku harus berlatih drama.

Aku cukup sering chatting dengan Kiyomitsu, hingga kemarin. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dari kemarin dia tidak membalas pesanku. Di buka pun tidak. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa.

Aku kaget saat aku bertemu dengan Kiyomitsu di kantor. Kebetulan kami berpapasan di kamar mandi, dan aku melihat dia melepas topinya, dan bajunya basah kuyup.

Kenapa dia?

"Kiyomitsu!" panggilku.

Dia menoleh memandangku, dan aku melihat mata ruby nya menjadi.. sayu? Dan bengkak? Berkaca-kaca..

Kiyomitsu menangis.

Aku merasa Kiyomitsu kaget saat melihatku. Dia pasti juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dan berbicara denganku di kantor.

"Kau.. kau kenapa, Kiyomitsu? Kau basah kuyup begini!" kataku mendekatinya, dan dia malah berjalan mundur menjauhiku perlahan.

Aku meraih bahunya, dan kurasakan dia kaget, lalu dia gemetar.

Apa?

Kenapa?

"Ja-jangan, Yasusada.. kumohon," katanya, dan air matanya menetes lebih deras.

"Ap—? Kiyomitsu, kau kenapa? Apa maksudmu dengan jangan? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini!?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, sambil mencengkeram erat bahunya, dan dia malah semakin gemetar.

"Ku-kumohon.. jangan hiraukan aku," dia menepis tanganku dari bahunya, lalu dia berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku melongo memandang Kiyomitsu yang semakin jauh dariku.

What the..

Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"Yasusada~ temani aku belanja ya nanti,"

Aku memandang siapa yang mengajakku bicara. Ternyata perempuan itu. Ya, saat ini aku sedang latihan drama, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat.

Aku menghela napas begitu melihat perempuan itu.

"Malas, jangan ajak aku kemana-mana. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat," kataku cuek.

Saat ini dipikiranku hanya ada Kiyomitsu. Malam ini, setelah pulang dari latihan, aku memutuskan untuk ke café Kiyomitsu. Aku ingin bertanya tentang hari ini, dan kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali dari kemarin.

"Huh. Memang kau benar pulang? Mungkin setelah ini kau mau ke café itu lagi," kata perempuan itu sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Eh? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana kau bisa.." tanyaku kaget sambil melihatnya langsung.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku tidak penasaran melihatmu yang selalu saja terlihat semangat setelah semua latihan selesai, dan menolak semua ajakanku, mengatakan padaku ada acara? Aku akhirnya mengikutimu dan melihatmu. Ternyata kau ke tempat seperti itu," katanya dingin.

"Yah, aku hanya bisa rileks disana," kataku.

"Sudahlah! Daripada kau kesana, mending kau cepat berpikir masalah perjodohan ini, dan berikan aku jawaban! Aku sudah capek menunggu lama!" katanya sambil sedikit membentakku.

..Hello? Maaf? Kau capek menungguku? Aku lebih capek meladenimu. Aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan caranya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat sambil berdiri.

"Hei, Yasusada," panggil perempuan itu lagi, membuatku menoleh padanya dengan pandangan dingin, "Apa bagimu, pemilik café itu berharga?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu? Berharga? Tentu saja. Kiyomitsu.. adalah malaikat untukku.

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat, sambil pergi dari hadapannya, berniat untuk membeli minum di mesin otomatis.

* * *

DRRT DRRT

Ponselku bergetar disampingku, dan itu memaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Aku melihat display nya, dan ternyata dari Horikawa. Masih jam 3 pagi. Apa-apaan dia meneleponku pagi buta begini?

Ya, kemarin aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja setelah latihan drama. Aku tidak jadi mengunjungi Kiyomitsu, karena ternyata aku baru selesai latihan jam setengah 12 malam. Sebetulnya, saat itu perasaanku tidak enak, dan aku merasa ada hal buruk menyangkut Kiyomitsu. Aku ingin menemuinya saat itu, tapi karena sudah larut malam, aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, dan tidur.

Sekarang ini. Horikawa tiba-tiba meneleponku. Ada apa ini? Aku langsung mengangkat teleponnya,

"Halo? Kenapa kau meneleponku pagi buta begini, Horikawa?" tanyaku sedikit mengantuk.

"Yasusada.. bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku—aku rasa kau harus datang kesini," kata Horikawa, dan nada suaranya terdengar bingung dan panik.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa? Kenapa aku harus ke apartemenmu sekarang? Kau tahu ini masih jam 3 pagi!" kataku sambil mulai duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Iya aku tahu! Tapi.. tapi ini.. menyangkut—" kata-kata Horikawa tiba-tiba terputus.

"Menyangkut?"

"—Kashuu," lanjut Horikawa.

Aku langsung kaget saat Horikawa menyebutkan nama Kiyomitsu.

"Kiyomitsu? Dia kenapa?" tanyaku langsung. Kantukku hilang entah kemana.

"Dia.. tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku dengan baju tidur yang sangat lusuh.. tangan dan tubuhnya penuh perban dan memar hingga kakinya.. aku kaget, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Saat aku bertanya, dia hanya menggeleng, dan dia bilang akan cerita semuanya saat kau ada. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu tanpa mengerti perkaranya, makanya aku meneleponmu, menyuruhmu kesini," jelas Horikawa.

Aku shock. Aku tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Horikawa. Kiyomitsu, kau kenapa?

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanyaku.

"Dia di dapur, tadi aku memintanya untuk memasakkanku sesuatu agar aku bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dan meneleponmu. Iya, sekarang aku meneleponmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Cepatlah kesini—Ah, iya Kashuu! Pakai saja apapun didapurku sesukamu!—"

Dan panggilannya terputus saat itu.

Memar? Perban? Lusuh? Apa-apaan?

Aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil kunci mobil, pergi ke garasi, dan mulai menjalankan mobilku, menuju apartemen Horikawa.

Kiyomitsu. Kumohon.

Kuharap, apa yang kupikirkan ini salah.

* * *

A/N

Hallo aruji *sembunyi dibalik Nagasone* maaf ya, saya ingkar janji :") yah setidaknya, di akhirnya ada sedikit konflik kan? Huehehehe. Saya janji chap depan—kalau lanjut— konflik dan romansa akan seimbang :") kenapa kok ada kata-kata 'kalau lanjut'? Tidak, saya tidak mengancam agar dapat banyak respon, bukan seperti itu. Jujur, saya hanya takut aruji bosan dengan tema yang seperti ini, itu saja :") oleh karena itu.. kalau ada aruji yang menginginkan lanjut, tolong beri respon :") sehingga saya bisa memutuskan untuk lanjut atau tidak. Ya.. maaf, saya ini tipe yang bergantung pada aruji yang membaca.. saya tahu itu tidak baik, tapi.. bagi saya, saya menulis karena ingin memberi yang terbaik bagi aruji sekalian, sehingga tulisan saya bisa menjadi penghibur kecil disela-sela hari-hari lelah aruji sekalian :")

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite, atau membaca ff saya :") dan terima kasih bagi yang memberi saya semangat :")

 **YAK. WAKTUNYA BALAS RESPON YUHUYY**

 **Hunshine Delight** : Hueee padahal saya udah usaha humornya tipis lho aruji.. ternyata ada aruji yang masih nangkep humornya. Syukurlaahh :3 Hee?! Benarkah? Maaf aruji..TT kemarin soalnya saya benar-benar harus re up, ada kesalahan penulisan yang bisa buat misscom soalnya TT maaf aruji. Tapi pada akhirnya, perasaan aruji sampai pada saya ^^ oke, chapter sudah up! Semoga puas ya aruji ^^

 **sweet berry. ak68** : *ambilin insulin* ini aruji insulinnya! Mau saya yang nyuntikin, aruji? *digampar* hehe, terima kasih arujii :3 yup, sudah up! Semoga suka, aruji ^^

 **Noir Luminia** : Yasusada kena karma, aruji *smirk* *digorok Yasusada* Hai, sudah up aruji ^^ selamat menikmati!

Well, have a nice day!

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate Love – 3**

Pair: Anmitsu

 **WARNING!** Sho-ai :3 AU! Idol Life

 **HAPPY READING!**

Aku sekarang sedang berada di depan apartemen Horikawa. Aku langsung menuju pos penjagaan, dan mengatakan keperluanku datang dipagi buta seperti ini. Dan syukurlah, Horikawa ternyata sudah mengatakannya kepada penjaga, sehingga aku bisa langsung masuk dan memarkirkan mobilku tanpa harus buang-buang waktu, tenaga dan napas untuk berdebat.

Setelah mobilku terparkir sempurna, aku langsung menuju lift. Sambil menunggu lift turun, aku melayangkan pandanganku, berpikir macam-macam tentang Kiyomitsu. Tak sampai tiga menit, lift pun terbuka. Aku langsung masuk, dan melihat tombol angka-angka itu dan tiba-tiba teringat.

..Horikawa,

Tinggal dilantai berapa ya?

Aku lupa. Sialan.

Aku langsung keluar dari lift, kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Horikawa,

.

 _To: Hori mama_

 _Subject: Aku lupa._

 _Kau tinggal di lantai berapa ya?_

.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Horikawa stay disebelah ponselnya.

TRING

Doaku terkabul. Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

 _From: Hori mama_

 _Subject: Aku lupa_

 _Lantai 3, nomor 4 -_-_

.

Baiklah! Seolah lift didepanku ini mengerti bahwa aku sudah tahu harus menuju kemana, lift ini terbuka lagi. Aku langsung masuk, memencet tombol angka 3, dan menunggu sampai di lantai tujuanku.

Lantai 1.. 2.. ini kenapa lantai 3 jauh sekali dari tempat parkir sih? Ish.

..TING

Akhirnya. Aku sudah sampai di lantai 3. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung keluar, dan mencari kamar nomor 4. Syukurlah. Aku sudah ingat kamar Horikawa yang mana. Untung tidak terlalu jauh dari lift.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Horikawa, aku langsung menekan bel rumahnya. Dan tak selang lama, aku mendengar suara Horikawa berkata, "…iya, sebentaarr"

CKLEK.

Pintu terbuka, dan aku melihat sosok Horikawa yang memandangku senang.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku langsung.

"Hei, tenanglah dulu. Dia ada didalam sekarang. Di ruang makan. Kami sedang makan sekarang," kata Horikawa sambil sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, memersilahkan aku masuk, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat melihatmu. Aku tentu saja tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang. Katakan saja padanya kalau kau kemari untuk mengambil apamu lah yang tertinggal di rumahku. Aktinglah kau kaget melihatnya," tambah Horikawa dengan pelan.

Aku mengangguk.

Kulihat Horikawa mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu berbisik pelan padaku, "..kita mulai dramanya,"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ah! Yasusada! Kau kenapa kemari malam-malam ish!" katanya sedikit keras, aku rasa memang dia sengaja agar Kiyomitsu mendengarnya.

"Yah, aku lupa kalau aku ingin mengambil tumbler ku yang tertinggal kapan hari. Aku nanti ingin pergi ke gym, dan aku tidak bisa minum kalau tidak dari tumbler itu," jawabku.

..bodoh banget ya alasanku. Aku melihat Horikawa memandangku dengan pandangan, 'kau-bodoh-atau-apa-pakai-alasan-tak-logis-seperti-itu'.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa berpikir! Aku hanya memikirkan Kiyomitsu dikepalaku.

"Haah, kau seperti anak kecil. Ya sudah, masuklah," katanya sambil menuntunku melewati ruang makan.

Horikawa tiba-tiba menoleh saat melewati ruang makan, dan masuk sambil memegang kilat tanganku, menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

"Ah, maaf ya Kashuu. Yasusada tiba-tiba datang, apa masih ada sisa makanan yang kau buatkan tadi—eh? Kau kenapa?" aku mendengar Horkawa tiba-tiba bertanya, dan aku langsung khawatir, kemudian masuk mengikuti Horikawa kedalam ruang makan.

Aku melihat Kiyomitsu menutupi mukanya dengan syal merah yang selalu dipakainya, sambil sedikit gemetaran. Aku dan Horikawa saling memandang, bingung dengan tingkah laku Kiyomitsu yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"..Kiyomitsu?" tanyaku sambil mencoba meraih tangan kecil dan putihnya yang masih menahan syal merah itu agar terus menutupi wajahnya.

Saat aku dapat meraih tangan Kiyomitsu, aku merasakan Kiyomitu sedikit kaget, dan menegang. Aku bingung. Sangat bingung. Perlahan aku mencoba menarik tangannya kebawah, agar dia melepaskan tangannya itu, dan aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya.

Namun tak seperti dugaan, Kiyomitsu mengeratkan pegangannya pada syalnya, tidak membiarkanku untuk melihat wajahnya dengan mudah. Aku menghela napas. Aku tidak mau memaksa Kiyomitsu dengan kekerasan.

"Hahh.. Kiyomitsu. Kau kenapa? Turunkan syalmu ya, kumohon. Kalau seperti ini, aku dan Horikawa jadi bingung dan khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi padamu.. ya?" kataku halus, sangat halus. Aku berusaha membujuknya.

Dia akhirnya melonggarkan pegangannya, dan mulai menurunkan perlahan syalnya. Memerlihatkan wajahnya yang—eh?

Penuh luka?

"Yasusada.. maaf.." katanya pelan sambil matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku melihat Horikawa dengan pandangan, 'apa-yang-terjadi-padanya-?!' dan Horikawa malah balas memandangku, 'mana-kutahu-?-makanya-kau-kusuruh-kesini-!'

..sudah semacam esper ya aku dan Horikawa? Bisa baca pikiran satu sama lain lewat pandangan.

"Ki-Kiyomitsu..?" tanyaku perlahan sambil memandangnya bingung, "Kau—"

"Maaf.. aku takut kau jadi membenciku karena rupaku sekarang.. aku takut melihatmu tadi, jadi aku menutupi wajahku.. aku, aku.. penampilanku sudah rusak.. aku tidak mau kau.. kau ri—"

"Hei! Sudahlah, masalah penampilanmu, aku tidak peduli," kataku sambil menarik kursi didepannya, kemudian duduk, "Yang kupedulikan, bagaimana bisa kau mendapat semua luka ini, dan SIAPA yang melakukannya padamu?!"

Aku menekankan pada kata-kata 'siapa'. Kalau aku sampai tahu siapa pelakunya, aku akan membunuhnya karena sudah melukai KiyomitsuKU.

Kiyomitsu terdiam. Dia seperti bingung. Horikawa kulihat juga ikut bingung. Aku lebih bingung. Semua bingung.

..apa sih.

Tak lama, aku mulai mendengar Kiyomitsu berbicara,

"…Yasusada,"

"Hm?" responku cepat, sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah.. aku.." dia memutus-mutus permintaannya, kemudian memandang Horikawa, yang langsung dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Apa, Kiyomitsu? Bilang saja kau mau apa dariku," kataku meyakinkan Kiyomitsu untuk terus mengatakan permohonannya.

Kiyomitsu kemudian diam, dan memandang aku. Lalu dia menarik napas, dan akhirnya berkata,

"..memelukmu?"

Aku merasa ada yang meledak di dadaku. Ini pertama kalinya. Kiyomitsu yang meminta.

Aku tekankan ya.

KIYOMITSU YANG MEMINTA.

TUHAN. APA INI PETUNJUK BAGI HAMBA BAHWA PERASAAN HAMBA AKAN TERBALASKAN? NGAHAY.

"Eh?" tanyaku belum percaya.

"Ma-maaf, aku lancang ya.. lupakan saja permintaanku.. maaf," katanya dengan wajah yang memerah, dan matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Bo-boleh kok! Boleh, tentu saja. Kau boleh memelukku selama apapun yang kau mau!" kataku, dan aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagiaku.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa ada yang memandangku. Ternyata Horikawa.

Ah.

Aku lupa kalau ada Horikawa disini.

Saat aku memandangnya, dia langsung memasang pandangan, 'hoo-jadi-benar-dia'

Huwa.

Padahal aku sudah mencoba menyembunyikannya dari teman-temanku serapat mungkin!

Eh? Tidak-tidak.. aku bukannya berniat ingin menyembunyikannya selamanya. Aku baru akan memberitahu kepada teman-temanku saat perasaanku sudah terbalaskan. Kalau saat pendekatan begini.. aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu. Selain mereka pasti akan ikut campur, yah.. aku tidak ingin mereka memandangku kasihan kalau ternyata Kiyomitsu menolak perasaanku.

Tapi sekarang semua gagal. Aku lupa kalau ini di apartemen Horikawa, dan Horikawa ada disebelahku! Aarrgghh!

"Ehem. Baiklah, Kashuu sepertinya lebih bisa bercerita dengan TEMAN DEKAT nya empat mata.. ah, tak usah khawatirkan aku. Ceritakan saja padaku kalau kau sudah selesai bercerita pada Yasusada. Aku tahu, kau pasti lebih nyaman bercerita pada Yasusada dulu kan daripada langsung kami berdua? Rasanya pasti seperti diinterogasi. Aku akan mencari tumbler Yasusada dulu dikamar, kalian berbicaralah dengan tenang~" katanya dengan nada yang aneh, yang seperti senang karena telah memergokiku, sambil keluar ruangan.

Sialan. Pasti dia akan menyebarkan gosip di grup.

Ah sudahlah. Yang penting aku berdua dengan Kiyomitsu.

"..Nah, lalu?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, dan aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Eh?" dia bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Katamu, kau mau memelukku? Kemarilah," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba gelisah. Lalu dia berdiri, dan mendekatiku perlahan. Dia memegang lenganku, sambil menunduk. Kemudian dia berkata lagi,

"Benar boleh..?"

Aku mengangguk, dan berkata, "Tentu saja,"

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, dia langsung memelukku. Saat aku balas memeluknya, mengelus rambut lembutnya pelan, dan menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya, aku merasakan badannya bergetar, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

..ah. kurasa dia menahan keinginannya untuk menangis.

"Menangislah dipelukanku, Kiyomitsu. Tidak apa. Tak usah kau pikirkan apa-apa. Menangislah sepuasmu, sampai kau tenang. Aku akan selalu ada disini," kataku, sambil mengeratkan pelukanku juga.

Aku mulai merasa Kiyomitsu benar-benar menangis. Dia meluapkan segala emosi yang ditahannya. Aku merasakan baju tipisku ini basah karena air matanya. Tapi tak masalah. aku akan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhku untuk membuat dia tenang.

Kiyomitsu sampai menangis. Aku tidak melihat tawa dan senyum Kiyomitsu yang cerah seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini.

Sungguh.

Dalam hati, aku bersumpah.

Siapapun yang melakukan ini pada KiyomitsuKU, mereka pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya.

Aku rasa sudah lima menit Kiyomitsu menangis di pelukanku. Aku tentu saja tetap mengelus perlahan rambutnya, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

Manis sekali.

Walau masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Aku juga tersenyum, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Lalu.. apa kau mau cerita kepadaku apa yang sudah terjadi padamu dengan semua luka itu? Kau tahu, aku ini temanmu. Aku tentu khawatir tiba-tiba melihatmu seperti ini,"kataku sambil memandangnya lembut.

Teman ya. Iya, teman.

..nyesek ya.

Aku melihat dia menarik napas panjang. Dia seperti bingung akan bercerita darimana. Aku menunggunya dengan sangat sabar, hingga dia siap bercerita.

"Sangat kebetulan ya kita bisa bertemu disini. Aku kira aku bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama. Takdir ya? Haha," katanya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lemah.

..ya anggap saja begitu deh. Takdir.

"Aku.. sebetulnya.. bingung mau bercerita darimana," kata Kiyomitsu, tetap dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Darimanapun tak apa, " kataku cepat. Aku ingin tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua luka Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

"Aku agak takut kalau aku jujur dan bercerita semua, kau akan meninggalkanku dan tidak menganggapku teman lagi.." kata Kiyomitsu lagi.

Hei! Kenapa dia berpikiran senegatif itu tentangku? Aku tentu saja tidak sekejam itu! Apalagi aku? Meninggalkan Kiyomitsu? Gila apa aku?!

"Hei. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak sekejam itu kok. Mau seperti apapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli. Atau kau mau bagaimana pun, kau tetap temanku," kataku meyakinkan dia bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Walau aku tidak bekerja lagi?"

"Tentu sa—EH!?" aku langsung memajukan tubuhku, mendekati Kiyomitsu karena shock dengan pengakuan tiba-tibanya.

Tidak bekerja lagi?! Apa maksudnya!?

"Sebentar! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bekerja lagi? Maksudmu.. kau menutup cafému?" tanyaku langsung sambil memandangnya tidak percaya.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum lemah.

"Bukan masalah café sih.." katanya sambil mengelus luka ditangannya perlahan, "aku.. sebetulnya sudah berhenti jadi _office boy_ di agensimu sejak kemarin.."

Apa?

Jujur.

Aku kaget. Serius.

Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berhenti?

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Kemudian dia balas memandangku, dan tiba-tiba berkata,

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa aku berhenti? Haha, ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar bisa ditebak," katanya sambil tertawa dan tersenyum manis, seperti biasanya.

Tapi aku melihat ada luka dibalik senyumnya.

"Tentu saja aku bertanya-tanya! Aku kaget, kau tahu?! Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti.." kataku masih dengan nada yang sangat terkejut.

Kiyomitsu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengelus lagi luka ditangannya. Tak selang lama, dia membuka mata ruby indahnya itu.

"Aku.. tiba-tiba dibully di tempat kerja," katanya dengan senyum yang sangat lemah, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Dibully?" ulangku.

"Iya.. seperti tiba-tiba aku dijauhi satu kantor.. kemudian kotak makanku yang dibuang di tempat sampah, baju gantiku yang tiba-tiba sobek saat aku akan ganti.. kemudian.. oh iya, aku minta maaf ya aku kemarin-kemarin tidak membalas pesanmu.. ponselku rusak karena dibuang oleh teman-temanku dari lantai enam.. kemudian, saat kita bertemu di kamar mandi itu.. aku basah kuyup, kan?" katanya, dan aku mengangguk, "Nah itu tiba-tiba aku diguyur dengan air bekas mengepel lantai oleh teman-temanku, haha. Makanya aku malu saat kau tiba-tiba menyapaku, soalnya aku kotor," dia berkata dengan tersenyum lemah lagi, nyaris menangis.

Apa?

Aku shock.

Aku.. bingung harus merespon apa.

Apa-apaan ini? Di agensiku.. ada hal semacam itu? Serius?

"..kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau dibully?" tanyaku.

Kiyomitsu menggeleng. Dia juga tidak tahu.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku pernah mendengar kata-kata mereka saat mereka memukuliku di belakang kan—"

"APA!?" refleks, aku langsung berdiri sambil berteriak, memotong perkataan Kiyomitsu, "Mereka semua—MEMUKULIMU?"

Kiyomitsu memandangku sambil berkedip lucu, lalu mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Brengsek.." gumamku pelan, tapi mungkin Kiyomitsu masih bisa mendengarku. Tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak apa kok. Aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Lagian, itu sudah berlalu. Lebih baik kau dengar dulu ceritaku sampai selesai," katanya sambil tersenyum lagi, "Duduklah,"

Yaampun.

Kiyomitsu.

Bagaimana bisa kau tetap bisa sebaik ini pada orang-orang yang membuatmu terluka dan sedih? Seberapa kuat hatimu ini, Kiyomitsu?

"Hahh.. baiklah. Lalu? Bagaimana selanjutnya?" kataku menuruti Kiyomitsu, sambil kembali duduk didepan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku mendengar mereka berkata bahwa aku adalah penghancur hubungan orang.. atau bagaimana gitu. Aku sedikit lupa. Pokoknya, ada juga kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan bahwa aku ini adalah perusak idol terkenal, Yamatonokami Yasusada.." katanya sambil memandangku sayu, "Apa.. benar begitu, Yasusada?"

Apa?

Perusakku?

Merusak apa? Aku tidak merasa dirusak oleh Kiyomitsu. Mana mungkin Kiyomitsu yang lembut ini bisa merusakku? Membuatku semangat hidup sih, iya benar. Kalau perusak.. sok tahu mereka.

"Hell ya. Tentu saja itu salah! Salah besar! Apa-apaan sih mereka? Mereka sudah gila mungkin ya? Apalagi penghancur hubungan orang. Hubungan siapa sama siapa co—"

Tunggu.

Penghancur hubungan orang? Perusakku?

Ah.

Jangan-jangan.. mana mungkin.

"..Perempuan itu?" gumamku.

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan.. yang menyebarkan rumor tidak jelas seperti ini diteman-temanmu adalah perempuan itu! Brengsek benar dia! Segitunya dia menginginkanku sampai melukai dan memfitnahmu begini!? Ini keterlaluan! Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan—"

"Yasusada!" potong Kiyomitsu, dengan wajah marahnya –yang bagiku itu imut—

Aku memandangnya, lalu dia balas memandangku. Dia kemudian menggeleng, lalu berkata,

"Kau tidak boleh menuduh orang sembarangan. Siapa tahu bukan dia. Sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli kok mau dikatai apa, terserah. Aku juga tidak peduli dipukuli atau dilukai. Aku memaafkan semuanya. Aku cuma takut kalau kata-kata mereka bahwa aku adalah perusak seorang Yamatonokami Yasusada itu adalah benar.. aku tidak mau kau rusak gara-gara aku.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil memandang tangannya, memandang lukanya.

Kiyomitsu.

Marahlah sedikit, apa kau tidak bisa? Bisakah kau sekali ini saja jangan bertingkah baik dan sabar? Kau sudah seperti ini dan kau masih memaafkan mereka?

Aku yakin.

Surga pasti sedih kehilangan malaikat sebaik dirimu, Kiyomitsu.

"Haaiisshh! Aku sudah bilang itu tidak benar, Kiyomitsu! Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan kata-kata itu. Sudahlah. Yang penting, aku akan coba nanti saat ke kantor, menjelaskan semua perkaramu ini ya. Aku pasti akan mencari siapa otak dari semua penderitaanmu, agar kau bisa bekerja lagi," kataku meyakinkannya.

Alih alih senyum yang kudapatkan, dia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hah.

Kiyomitsu.

Kumohon.

Jangan goda aku. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri ini untuk mengecup bibir penuh dan merahmu itu. Jangan sampai aku khilaf dan melakukan tindak tidak terpuji terhadapmu.

"Sudahlah Yasusada. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak suka memerpanjang masalah. Yang penting sekarang, aku sudah jujur padamu, dan kau juga tidak menjauhiku, itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Aku juga tidak masalah pekerjaanku hilang. Jangan sampai idol terkenal seperti mu jadi ikut mengurusi masalah orang biasa sepertiku. Sudahlah. Ya?" katanya dengan tersenyum manis lagi.

Tuhan.

Tolong bukakan pemikiran lelaki cantik yang ada didepanku.

Dia terbuat dari apa sebetulnya? 15% kecantikan, 5% kelembutan, 80% kebaikan?

Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesempurna dia di dunia inii!? Aagh!

"Haahh! Kiyomitsu, bagaimana bisa kau sebaik ini sih!? Aku bingung, otakmu terbuat dari apa, sampai kau bisa menjadi orang yang sangat baik seperti ini?" aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku.

"E-eh? Aku tidak sebaik itu.. aku biasa kok. Bukannya memerpanjang masalah itu malah merepotkan? Aku tidak peduli kok walau mereka mau mengancurkanku juga, aku pasti akan memaafkan mereka,"

Aku membuang napasku keras. Aku bingung mengimbangi pemikiran orang yang ada didepanku ini.

"Yaahh.. sudahlah," aku melepaskan telapak tanganku dari mukaku, "Yang penting kau masih sehat. Tak apalah kau tidak bekerja lagi di kantor. Yang penting, aku masih bisa mengunjungimu di café, kan, walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi di kantor?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat wajahnya menjadi mendung lagi. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah, sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Aku merasa heran dan bingung melihat tingkahnya. Aku yakin.. masih ada yang dia sembunyikan.

"Kiyomitsu? Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia tetap bergerak-gerak gelisah tanpa memberi jawaban. Hening menyelimuti kami.

"Anoo.." akhirnya dia buka suara lagi, "Masalah café.."

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu.. sudah tidak ada," katanya.

"Ha!? Maksudmu?" tanyaku, shock lagi.

"itu.. café ku.." dia terdiam, lalu melanjutkannya, "dibakar,"

Rasanya aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat mendengarnya.

"AP—APA MAKSUDMU, KIYOMITSU!?" aku bertanya, namun cenderung ke berteriak padanya.

"Ya.. begitu, hehe," katanya sambil tersenyum lemah padaku.

"Bagai—bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu.. dibakar?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku masih belum percaya dengan insiden yang menimpa Kiyomitsu. Ini gila. Ini sudah bukan keisengan lagi. Ini kriminal!

"Aku.. sebetulnya waktu café ku kebakaran, aku masih ada di dalam. Ya kau tau kan kalau caféku juga merangkap sebagai rumahku?" aku mengangguk, "Aku sedikit panik saat itu, tapi aku mencoba tenang, dan menemukan jalan keluar dari café. Aku sekilas melihat kompor, sekering.. semua aman. Agak aneh kalau tiba-tiba caféku terbakar sendiri. Aku ingat, sebelum aku tidur, aku melihat jam, itu masih jam setengah sepuluh, tapi aku sudah tidur karena kecapekan. Untung saja, saat itu aku masih bisa sadar. Biasanya aku kalau sudah capek, tidak akan bisa bangun sampai pagi menjelang. Saat aku mendengar ada orang yang menggedor-gedor pintu café, aku langsung bangun. Syukurlah aku masih hidup, Cuma bajuku yang jadi tidak beraturan begini," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tetap memertahankan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kemudian, api baru bisa padam 3 jam kemudian.. sekitar jam satu pagi tadi. Aku melihat puing-puing café ku.. yah, agak sakit sih. Setelah aku berterimakasih kepada seluruh warga dan meminta maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu jam istirahat mereka, aku iseng berkeliling sekitar situ. Dan aku sekilas melihat.. ada orang yang mengawasi puing-puing café ku dari belakang. Namun aku mencoba membiarkannya. Namun secara kebetulan, aku juga melihat ada tempat penyimpanan bensin, yang besar disekitar situ. Saat aku mendekati tempat bensin itu, aku tiba-tiba disergap oleh orang-orang memakai baju hitam.. mukanya juga memakai slayer, aku tidak melihat mukanya. Dan mereka memukuliku, mencoba membuatku pingsan. Ya.. karena nanti kalau aku tetap sadar, mereka akan semakin melukaiku, aku berpura-pura saja pingsan. Dan berhasil! Yeay!" dia mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Nah.. aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada Kunihiro san nanti.. aku sudah menganggunya pagi-pagi buta begini. Secara tiba-tiba lagi. Aku bingung mau pergi kemana.. karena aku juga sudah merepotkan warga sekitar situ, aku sungkan kalau merepotkan lagi.. aku juga tidak punya teman dekat atau keluarga. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari.. aku benar-benar pembuat masalah ya.."

Kulihat dia tersenyum lemah, aku melihat dia ingin menangis lagi.

Ini.. cerita Kiyomitsu.. sangat berat. Aku tidak menyangka semua kejadian yang hanya ada di film, benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata, dan menimpa orang yang kusayangi. Aku bingung harus bereaksi apa. Aku juga merasa penderitaan Kiyomitsu ini adalah salahku.

Aku tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatku duduk, lalu memeluknya. Aku merasa dia kaget dengan perlakuanku yang aneh ini.

"Ya, Yasu—"

"Maaf ya. Aku merasa ini adalah salahku. Aku sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini, menderita seperti ini.." kataku, sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

Aku merasa dia membalas pelukanku, dan dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak merasa ada orang yang salah dengan semua kejadian yang menimpaku ini. Aku menganggapnya ini hanyalah salah satu bagian dari kerasnya hidup kok. Aku yakin, ada hal yang baik dibalik penderitaan yang kurasakan ini," mendengar Kiyomitsu berkata seperti itu, aku mengeratkan lagi pelukanku, "Haha, contohnya, hal baik seperti ini.. aku bisa memasak di rumah idola yang dulu hanya bisa aku lihat dari jauh.. lalu aku bisa memeluk dan dipeluk idola yang sangat aku kagumi seperti ini.. lalu idola yang sangat aku sukai ini juga menganggapku sebagai teman. Ini sudah anugerah terbesar yang aku dapatkan! Jadi hal-hal yang kualami kemarin-kemarin dan tadi itu, kuanggap sebagai bayarannya! Sudahlah, tak apa,"

Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Seperti inilah Kiyomitsu. Hatinya sangat baik. Dia tidak bisa melihat niat buruk seseorang. Dia mudah dijatuhkan seperti ini. Setelah semua yang terjadi, dia yang dilukai, rumah dan café nya dibakar, dia kehilangan pekerjaan. Dia masih tidak bisa marah atau dendam.

Sudah kuputuskan.

Akulah yang harus melindungi Kiyomitsu. Tidak boleh ada yang melukai Kiyomitsu, walau hanya mencabut sehelai rambut dari kepalanya.

Kami tetap berpelukan, dan Kiyomitsu tetap menepuk-nepuk perlahan punggungku. Hingga kami mendengar isakan tangis dari luar ruang makan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian Kiyomitsu memandangku.

Aku dan Kiyomitsu akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju luar, dan kaget saat melihat Horikawa, Kanesada, Nagasone, dan Hachisuka ada di luar. Duduk manis didepan pintu ruang makan. Aku bingung saat melihat Hachisuka yang dipeluk oleh Nagasone, dan Kanesada yang memeluk erat Horikawa yang menangis.

"Kalian—kalian kenapa ada disini!?" tanyaku kaget. Aku melihat Kiyomitsu yang gelisah, dan wajahnya juga kaget.

"Kami tadi dipanggil oleh Horikawa. Horikawa menjelaskan keadaan Kashuu, dan tentu saja kami khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kashuu. Saat kami datang, kami melihat kalian berpelukan, dan karena tidak ingin mengganggu kalau kami tiba-tiba lewat, kami duduk saja disini. Dan.. tidak sengaja kami mendengar cerita Kashuu.. dan mereka menangis," jelas Kanesada.

Aku memasang senyum aneh kepada mereka,

"Bilang saja kalau kalian ini memang bertujuan menguping pembicaraan kami. Tidak usah sok tidak berdosa begitu," kataku.

Mereka cengengesan. Sialan.

"Kashuu.. hiks," aku mendengar Horikawa berbicara, kemudian memandang Kiyomitsu dengan mata sembab dan wajah penuh airmata, "Kalau kau mau.. tinggallah disini selama yang kau mau! Selamanya juga tidak apa. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan! Tinggallah bersamaku! Kau tidak perlu bekerja.. tidak usah bingung masalah apapun! Jadilah _room mate_ ku! Aku.. aku tidak mau.. kau mengalami hal seperti itu lagi.. hiks,"

Kiyomitsu memandang Horikawa, dengan pandangan antara kaget dan bingung.

Lalu, Kiyomitsu tersenyum, dan berkata,

"A-anoo.. tidak usah, Kunihiro san.. tidak apa. Nanti aku mau cari apartemen yang murah saja, dan pekerjaan.. aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Terima kasih ya hari ini sudah mengijinkanku tinggal disini," Kiyomitsu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Horikawa.

Kurasa, setelah mendengar jawaban Kiyomitsu, Horikawa merasa lebih sedih, dan akhirnya melompat memeluk Kiyomitsu sambil menangis lebih keras. Kulihat Hachisuka juga terbawa suasana, dan akhirnya ikut memeluk Kiyomitsu. Kulihat Kiyomitsu menjadi bingung menenangkan mereka berdua.

Serius deh.

Ini yang kena musibah siapa, yang nangis dan sedih siapa.

Melihat pemandangan miris didepanku, aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku mendekati Kanesada dan Nagasone yang hanya duduk mematung daritadi, sambil memasang tampang kasihan dan bingung. Aku menepuk pundak mereka, menyadarkan mereka. Lalu aku membisiki mereka sesuatu, dan mereka tersenyum.

Aku rasa ideku memang bagus. Haha.

Aku memegang gagang pintu, dan membukanya. Lalu aku mendengar Kiyomitsu memanggilku,

"Yasusada, kemana?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum, dan berkata, "Ra-ha-si-a,"

Kemudian pergi bersama Kanesada dan Nagasone, sambil terus tersenyum.

Meninggalkan Kiyomitsu yang kebingungan dan masih kewalahan menenangkan kedua orang itu.

Aku pergi tidak begitu lama. Setengah jam kemudian, aku, Kanesada, dan Nagasone sudah berada di depan ruang Horikawa. Lalu Kanesada memencet belnya, kemudian langsung dibukakan oleh Horikawa yang matanya masih membengkak bekas menangis. Kanesada yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Horikawa, dan menggendongnya masuk. Aku dan Nagasone mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah puas menangis, kalian?" Tanya Nagasone setelah kami sampai di ruang keluarga, yang dimana disitu ada Hachisuka dan Kiyomitsu.

Hachisuka hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menutupi matanya yang –kurasa—juga bengkak. Kiyomitsu hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Aku sudah memaksa Kashuu untuk tinggal denganku! Tapi dia tetap tidak mau! Aku hanya tidak mau dia kesusahan lagi! Yasusada, paksa dia!" perintah Horikawa di gendongan Kanesada.

"Oi. Jangan begitu," kata Kanesada sambil tersenyum sweatdrop ke Horikawa.

"Haha, terima kasih Kunihiro san.. tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkanmu.. sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kiyomitsu lagi.

Aku menghela napas mendengar perdebatan ini.

"Sudahlah kalian. Dasar berisik," kataku sambil mengambil ikat rambut dari kantungku, dan memakainya, "Kiyomitsu. Kau harus menurutiku kali ini,"

"Eh?" dia memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Aku mengeluarkan kunci dari saku bajuku, dan memberikannya pada Kiyomitsu.

"Ini adalah kunci dari kamar nomor 17 di lantai ini. Pakailah kamar ini untuk selamanya. Aku sudah membayarnya selama setahun, jadi kau tidak usah bingung," kataku sambil mengambil telapak tangannya, menaruh kuncinya, lalu menggenggam paksa tangannya.

"E-EH!? TA, TAPI—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," kataku dengan nada memerintah.

"Ini, ini disini.. kamarnya sangat mahal! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu membayarkan semuanya untukku!? Ini—ini gila! Aku—"

"Kiyomitsu," kataku sambil memasang tampang marah, dan kulihat Kiyomitsu langsung terdiam melihatku, "Kumohon. Kali ini saja turuti aku. Lupakan masalah mahal, balas budi, atau apapun tentang hal itu. Aku tidak mau membebanimu. Ini murni aku ingin membantumu, dan kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Kau sudah membiarkanku untuk melepaskan stress beberapa minggu terakhir ini, sudah menjadi balasan yang setimpal,"

Kiyomitsu masih terdiam. Kurasa dia bingung.

"..Kashuu," panggil Hachisuka, dan dia menoleh ke Hachisuka, "Aku juga memohon, terimalah. Kau teman kami. Aku tidak ingin temanku lebih menderita lagi,"

Kiyomitsu semakin bingung.

"Kashuu.. kumohon juga," tambah Horikawa, "Kalau kamu tinggal disini, aku juga senang, kau bisa membantu memasakkan sesuatu untukku!"

"Kashuu, terimalah saja. Percayalah padaku, uang bukan masalah untuk seorang Yamatonokami Yasusada, haha! Kau tidak usah merasa sungkan," tambah Kanesada lagi.

Kiyomitsu memandang semua orang dengan pandangan bingung, haru, dan berterima kasih. Dia memandangku, lalu aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Aku melihat airmata menetes dari mata merah seindah rubynya, lalu memegang erat kunci kamar yang kuberikan tadi, kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih.. semuanya.. terima kasih, Yasusada," katanya sambil menangis, kemudian sedetik kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena airmata, dan tersenyum manis sekali, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih,"

Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku.

Jantungku.

Kau masih sehat? Masih berdetak?

Untunglah masih.

"Sa-sama-sama," kataku sambil memalingkan muka dan membalik tubuhku melawan Kiyomitsu.

Mukaku memerah. Aku takut dia sadar.

Kemudian, aku teringat.

Oh iya, Kiyomitsu kan tidak punya baju. Bagaimana dia mau keluar? Mana mungkin pakai baju yang berantakan gitu kan? Dia juga bilang mau mencari kerja.. bajunya berantakan begitu. Bagaimana?

"Kiyom—"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat aku menoleh ke arah Kiyomitsu, dan melihat Nagasone memegang kancing atas baju Kiyomitsu yang berantakan itu. Nagasone mengutak-utiknya sambil tertawa, dan Kiyomitsu juga hanya pasrah sambil tersenyum. Kanesada, Horikawa, Hachisuka.. kenapa mereka semua juga tertawa?

Oke. Aku cemburu berat.

"..Oi. apa yang kau lakukan, Nagasone?" tanyaku langsung dengan nada mencekam.

Semua orang yang mendengarku langsung menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum sweatdrop.

"I-ini, kancingnya macet.. benangnya nyangkut, dan Kiyomitsu tidak bisa memerbaikinya sendiri," jelas Nagasone, yang tidak aku dengarkan, tentu saja.

"Eh? Iya, Yasusada.. tadi aku mencoba membuka baju ini, karena aku ingat Kunihiro san ingin memeriksa luka yang ada di badanku.. tapi, waktu aku buka, kancingnya macet. Apa kau tidak mendengar kami berbicara tadi?" Tanya Kiyomitsu polos.

Mana mungkin aku dengar, kan.

Aku kan memikirkan kebutuhanmu.

Lha dirimu malah sibuk membuka-buka bajumu didepan banyak orang.

Seandainya aku bisa berteriak disini sekarang, Kiyomitsu. Aku akan berkata,

Kiyomitsu, badanmu hanya boleh dilihatb olehku

..tapi aku mah siapamu. Memang aku punya hak untuk marah padamu?

"..Aku tidak dengar. Buat apa aku dengarkan?" tanyaku.

Aku memang kekanakan ya? Begini saja aku merajuk. Tapi-tapi lho! Memang kalau kalian jadi aku, kalian tidak akan merasa cemburu? Cemburu, kan!?

Aku melihat mereka mulai saling pandang. Kebiasaan mereka saat bingung menenangkanku kalau merajuk. Aku memang menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah marah ataupun merajuk. Tapi sekalinya merajuk seperti ini, mau dibujuk dengan lambhorgini pun aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan membaik seiring berlalunya waktu. Tapi itu lama. Tiga harian lah.

Hanya Kiyomitsu yang masih tenang, lalu berdiri, dan mendekatiku.

"..Yasusada pasti lelah ya, tiba-tiba badmood begini?" tanyanya langsung saat dia sudah ada didepanku, "Tadi Kunihiro san menyuruhku membuat teh, apa Yasusada juga mau? Siapa tahu bisa menenangkanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum didepanku.

Aku langsung menahan napasku, dan wajahku panas. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapinya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, sambil meminta ijin ke Horikawa untuk memakai dapurnya, dan tentu langsung diperbolehkan.

Saat Kiyomitsu asik sendiri didapur, teman-temanku langsung mengelilingku.

"Maafkan aku, Yasusada. Bukan keinginanku, sumpah. Aku Cuma membantu," kata Nagasone yang masih takut aku merajuk.

Untungnya, begitu melihat senyum Kiyomitsu, aku merasa cemburuku dan rasa merajukku langsung hilang entah kemana.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tidak marah kok, Nagasone," kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah aku tersenyum, teman-temanku hanya bisa terdiam.

"..Kau tahu? Kau menakutkan sekarang. Setelah marah tidak jelas, kau langsung bahagia begini. Moodmu mirip roller coaster," tanggap Hachisuka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung bilang saja ke Kashuu kalau kau menyukainya?" Tanya Horikawa langsung, dan langsung diamini oleh semua temanku.

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Horikawa.

"A-aku juga ingin.. tapi ini terlalu cepat, kalian tahu? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? Ba-bagaimana kalau setelah itu dia malah jijik denganku? Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata anti dengan hal seperti itu?" kataku ragu.

Mereka terdiam setelah aku berkata begitu.

Kemudian, entah kenapa Horikawa menggembungkan pipinya imut. Yah, tapi buat aku biasa sih. Imutan Kiyomitsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hori—"

"KASHUU! AKU MAU TANYA!"

..Buset dah.

Ini anak kecil-kecil suaranya mantep. Kalau mau teriak, menjauh dulu dari aku dong. Ini masih didepanku, teriak-teriak. Motong kalimatku lagi. Hah.

"Hm? Mau Tanya apa? Aku sekarang masih menghangatkan pie ayam yang aku buatkan tadi.. sudah mau sarapan kah? Sebentar ya," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur.

Horikawa mendekati Kiyomitsu, kemudian memegang lengan Kiyomitsu. Horikawa memandang dalam mata Kiyomitsu, kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak menyangka akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku dan Kanesada berpacaran. Aku laki-laki, Kanesada laki-laki. Apa kau sekarang jijik denganku?"

…Horikawa gila.

Kanesada hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang.

Kiyomitsu tentu saja memasang tampang kaget.

Memang kalian ga bakal kaget kalau tiba-tiba dibilangi hal seperti ini? Kaget kan?

Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka dengan balasan Kiyomitsu.

"Hee? Ternyata hal itu benar," Kiyomitsu malah tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah merasa sih, tapi aku kira itu Cuma fanservice atau memang kalian sudah dekat satu sama lain.. ternyata memang berpacaran. Selamat ya,"

Semua anggota Shinsengumi sweatdrop seketika. Lemotnya Kiyomitsu kumat. Sebulan aku berteman dekat dengan Kiyomitsu, aku menyadari kalau kadang ada suatu waktu dimana Kiyomitsu menjadi sangat lemot.

"..Anoo Kashuu. Pertanyaannya, apakah sekarang kau menjadi jijik dengan Horikawa?" perjelas Hachisuka.

"Eh? Kenapa jijik? Tidak kok," kata Kiyomitsu sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Mereka sama-sama laki-laki tapi menjalin hubungan.." kata Nagasone.

"Hmh, kalau untukku sih itu tidak masalah. cinta kan tidak memandang gender. Aku tidak jijik dengan hal seperti itu," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti kami berenam. Kiyomitsu kemudian memegang bajunya, lalu berkata,

"Yah aku rasa, kalian sudah menjadi temanku.. dan Kunihiro san juga sudah jujur padaku.. kalian juga sudah membantuku sampai seperti ini.. kurasa, aku juga harus jujur," kata Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba, "Aku sebetulnya juga seperti itu. Aku menyukai laki-laki maupun perempuan. Walau cenderung laki-laki sih. Apa kalian memandangku aneh, sekarang?" Kiyomitsu memasang senyum yang malu-malu.

Ah.

Aku rasa pintu harapan mulai terbuka untukku.

* * *

Hahh~ latihan hari ini melelahkan. Latihan drama lagi. Anehnya perempuan itu sudah tidak terlalu mendekatiku. Aku senang sih, tapi merasa aneh dan takut. Kadang-kadang dia memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Antara takut, bersalah, dan.. bingung? entahlah. Bodo amat.

Oh iya. Masalah perjodohan.. aku sudah menolaknya sih. Tapi entah kenapa, ayahku dan ibuku masih saja mencoba meyakinkan keluarga perempuan itu kalau aku hanya malu. Aku sudah bingung mau bagaimana lagi. Entahlah. Aku capek mengurusi hal itu. Kalau aku dipaksa bertemu keluarga lagi, aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan memberontak.. tapi bagaimana dengan karir idolku? Aku takut Kiyomitsu akan kecewa denganku kalau karir idolku dicabut. Dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temanku bersedih karena aku pergi.

Hah.

Perempuan itu menyusahkan.

Ah iya. Hari ini aku datang ke apartemennya Kiyomitsu lagi ah. Bawa apa ya? Ini sudah hampir seminggu Kiyomitsu tinggal di apartemen itu. Dia menjadi sangat dekat dengan Horikawa. Horikawa bercerita padaku bahwa setiap malam, Kiyomitsu selalu bercerita tentangku. Ya tentang live ku lah, apa lah. Semuanya. Haha. Aku rasa walau sudah menjadi teman dekat begini, Kiyomitsu masih mengagumiku sebagai idola. Aku senang sih.

Oh. Sabtu besok adalah waktunya live ya. Kiyomitsu.. ah, aku bawakan saja backstage pass yang dulu aku janjikan dan tiketnya sekalian. Aku rasa dia pasti akan senang. Lalu.. cheese cake kah? Dia sangat suka kue. Baiklah, aku akan mampir ke toko kue dulu setelah ini. Kiyomitsu, tunggu aku~

"Yasusada,"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Ternyata perempuan itu.

Sungguh.

Moodku langsung rusak seketika.

"Apa?" jawabku dingin. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Aku menghela napasku. Tapi aku mengiyakannya.

Aku lalu mengikuti perempuan itu keluar ruangan. Dia ternyata menuntunku ke belakang gedung. Aku bingung kenapa dia mengambil spot disini. Tak berapa lama, dia berhenti.

"Kau mau bicara apa sih, sampai ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku langsung. Aku sebal sekarang.

"Yasusada. Kumohon untuk sekarang ini dengarkan semua perkataanku," katanya, "Dan jangan menyelaku. Biarkan aku berbicara dulu,"

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"..Kenyataan,"

Ha?

Apa? Kenyataan apa?

"Jadi. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, dan tolong sampaikan kepada _office boy_ itu.. Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Aku sudah melukainya. Aku jujur, akulah yang menyuruh para _office boy_ lain untuk membullynya. Aku juga lah yang menyuruh orang untuk membakar café nya—"

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku.

Ternyata benar.

Pelakunya adalah perempuan ini! Dalang dari semua penderitaan KiyomitsuKU!

"BRENGSEK! APA KAU TAHU YANG KAU PERBUAT INI MERUSAK KI—"

"AKU TAHU, YASUSADA!" balasnya berteriak, yang membuatku diam, "Kumohon. Jangan menyelaku. Biarkan aku berkata semuanya. SEMUA,"

Aku diam. Aku mencoba untuk memendam semua emosiku. Aku menggenggam erat tanganku. Mencoba untuk tidak mencekik perempuan didepanku.

"Katakan semuanya padaku," perintahku.

"..Aku meminta maaf. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah setelah itu. Aku bingung. aku ingin mengatakan semuanya kepadamu. Namun aku takut. Aku takut dengan karirku. Aku takut dengan karirmu. Aku bersikap seperti ini, bersikap seperti perempuan tidak punya etika didepanmu.. semua itu hanyalah akting untuk menyelamatkan karir kita. Percayalah padaku," katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Aku sebetulnya juga tidak menyukaimu seperti itu. Aku menyukaimu sebagai idol, namun tidak sampai menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai, dan aku pun sakit dengan perjodohan ini,"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Iya aku shock. Kuakui.

"..Lalu? kenapa kau seperti itu? Lalu, karir kita? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti! " kataku.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, aku akan jujur padamu. Jadi aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu. Keluargaku, sebetulnya mempunyai hutang yang sangat besar dengan keluargamu. Sangat besar, bahkan dengan aku yang bekerja sebagai artis seperti ini, sampai tiga puluh tahun pun tidak akan bisa lunas. Karena ini adalah hutang budi. Ayahmu pernah menyelamatkan hidupku dengan mengorbankan ginjal kakakmu—ya, aku tahu kau pasti tidak tahu kalau kau punya kakak. Kakakmu meninggal dua tahun sebelum kau lahir, dan ginjalnya disumbangkan kepadaku. Sehingga aku bisa hidup normal seperti ini," dia menarik napas, "Sehingga, saat ayahmu menginginkanku untuk menjadi menantunya.. keluargaku tidak bisa menolak. Namun ayahmu ingin aku lah yang seolah membujuk untuk menikahimu,"

Mendenar cerita perempuan didepanku, aku blank.

Aku bingung.

Se complicated itu kah sebetulnya perjalanan hidupku?

Ini apa? Apa ini kenyataan?

Terlalu drama untuk disebut kenyataan.

"Kenapa.. ayah sampai..?"

"Dia ingin keturunannya juga langsung menjadi artis, dan meneruskan darahnya. Dia tidak ingin kau bersama orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Jadi saat kau selalu menolak ajakanku, ayahmu menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu.. sampai ke café itu. Aku melihat kau bahagia didalam sana. Jujur aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu. Tapi.. kalau aku tidak melakukannya.. maka karirku sebagai artis akan dicabut.. dan aku akan dibuang dari dunia artis. Itu ancaman ayahmu. Tentu denganmu juga. Dia bilang, kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh padaku, maka karirmu sebagai idol akan dicabut. Aku jujur, tidak mau hal itu terjadi,"

"Jadi.. yang menyakiti Kiyomitsu.. menghancurkan segalanya itu.. adalah..?"

Aku melihat perempuan itu menarik napas dalam, dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang masih mengejutkan untukku;

"Ayahmu,"

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

Apa ini serius?

Benarkah?

"..kau bercanda," kataku.

Segila-gilanya ayah, aku tidak menyangka dia akan sampai seperti ini untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Ini.. sudah lebih dari gila.

"Aku jujur, Yasusada. Aku pun siap mati kalau aku sampai berbohong," kata perempuan itu mantap. Aku tidak mendengar keraguan dalam kata-katanya.

Dia serius.

Dia jujur.

"Aku tentu sangat merasa bersalah, Yasusada. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin bilang kepadamu.. setelah drama ini, mungkin aku akan membuang diriku dari dunia artis. Aku tidak peduli karirku dicabut. Aku sudah merusak hidup orang lain. Terima kasih untuk semuanya sampai hari ini, dan maafkan aku. Kau boleh mengambil semua hasil kerjaku di drama ini, berikan pada Kashuu Kiyomitsu sebagai permintaan maaf," perempuan itu menunduk didepanku.

Ternyata. Perempuan ini tidak bersalah.

Yang bersalah adalah..

Ayahku.

Otak semua ini.

Otak dari penderitaan Kiyomitsu.

"Aku.. juga minta maaf," kataku, "Aku sudah bertingkah jahat padamu,"

"Tak apa. Oh iya. Setelah aku keluar dari dunia artis ini.. mungkin aku akan membuka restoran. Dengan orang yang kusayangi juga. Aku sudah bicara dengan orang tuaku. Mereka menyetujuinya. Kuharap kau mau datang bersama Kashuu Kiyomitsu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku juga tersenyum.

"Tentu saja,"

Dia kemudian berpamitan, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat langit yang cerah.

Ayahku.

Aku masih belum percaya.

Tapi, kalau ini kenyataan? Aku harus bagaimana?

Ah. Baiklah.

* * *

TING TONG

"Iyaa~" aku mendengar suara Kiyomitsu dari dalam rumah, kemudian aku mendengar kunci apartemen dibuka, "Ah Yasusada. Aku hampir saja mau meneleponmu. Ini semua tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Untung kau juga langsung datang. Ayo masuk,"

Aku masuk ke dalam, dengan menyeret koperku untuk masuk. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan teman-temanku yang sepertinya bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membawa koper. Aku menaruh koperku sembarangan, lalu aku membanting tubuhku di sofa.

Teman-temanku memandangku khawatir.

"Kau.. kenapa, Yasusada?" Tanya Kanesada, tapi tidak kudengarkan.

"Kiyomitsu," panggilku, dan membuat dia menoleh memandangku.

Aku menghela napas, dan memandang matanya serius,

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu disini untuk sementara waktu. Lalu ikutlah denganku untuk pindah kerumahku yang satunya, dan ayo kita tinggal bersama selamanya,"

Aku memandang ke semua teman-temanku, yang memandangku dengan pandangan bingung. Horikawa malah menutup mulutnya. Kiyomitsu hanya memandangku bingung.

"Ya-Yasusada.. apa maksud—"

"Kiyomitsu," potongku, dan membuatnya diam, "Aku sebetulnya menyu—ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Maukah kau terus bersamaku untuk selamanya?"

* * *

A/N

HAY ARUJI! WAHA! Maafkan saya yang baru up ya :') saya benar-benar sibuk dan galau.. banyak kerjaan.. tapi finally! Selesai :")

Sedikit curhat, kemarin saya.. pergi ke sebuah event di surabaya. Dan saya cosplay jadi Kashuu Kiyoyo gender bend lho aruji xD /lha terus/ siapa tau ada aruji yang melihat saya? /ngarep amat/

Hehe, ya to iu wake de~ apakah aruji semua puas dengan chap ini? xD semua yang nebak salah ya~ hueheheh /digebukin massa/

Terima kasih untuk semua aruji yang sudi membaca, menunggu, dan mendukung saya untuk terus up :") dan untuk aruji **gichiaoi**.. terima kasih sudah selalu mendukung saya :")

 **YAP! WAKTUNYA BALAS RESPON!**

 **Hunshine Delight** : huee arujii~ yang tenang QAQ *peluk aruji Hunshine* dia jadi OB karena tuntutan hidup, aruji.. mohon dimaklumi ya *dibacok Kiyoyo* Gimana, aruji? Sudah tidak penasaran kan? ^^ semoga puas! Ditunggu respon untuk chap ini xD *digampar*

 **Sweetberry . ak68** : …aruji, sehat? Butuh dicium Mitchan? *lempar Mitchan* /ditebas/ Yasu itu.. cemburuan. Dasar anak-anak. Hmph! /ditebas anmitsu/ Yak, sudah tau kan Kiyoyo kenapa, aruji? ^^ semoga puas yaaa :))

 **Noir Lumina** : Arujii~ udah tau kenyataannya kan? Jangan ngamuk, aruji Noir :") Kiyoyo juga udah maafin kok x'D *peluk aruji Noir* gimana? Maaf ya kalau chap ini kurang panjang QwQ gara-gara sibuk.. sempet kena WB huaaa *nangis* yap, semoga puas!

 **Guest** : Udah tau kan si kacang (re: cashew) /ditebas yasu/ diapain? Huehe :3 yup, sudah up aruji~ semoga puas~

 **Diva. Ariendita** : …err.. antara benar dan salah, aruji x"D tapi terima kasih sudah sudi membaca, sampai nganalisis buat ff ini, aruji Diva!^^ bagaimana? Sudah puas?

Minna, Arigatou ne~ saya harap masih ada yang sudi memberi respon untuk ff karatan(?) ini.. :")

Oh iya.. kemungkinan saya akan up lama lagi, maaf.. kerjaan belum selesai, ini saja nyari-nyari waktu ditengah padatnya arus(?) maafkan saya :")

Have a nice night!

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolate Love – 4**

Pair: Anmitsu

 **WARNING!** AU! Idol life, Shonen Ai to Yaoi.. Tanpa pembetulan dan pengoreksian, maaf saya tak sanggup :") **The LAST Chap!**

 **NOTE:** Baca **A/N** ya aruji, saya mau mengklarifikasikan kenapa saya telat up hingga sebulan :") Saya sedikit ragu bahwa aruji masih ingat dengan cerita fict ini huehehe.. yah, kalau lupa, baca lagi aja chap sebelumnya /ditebas/

 **Happy Reading!**

"Kiyomitsu," potongku, dan membuatnya diam, "Aku sebetulnya menyu—ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Maukah kau terus bersamaku untuk selamanya?"

Kulihat Kiyomitsu membulatkan matanya setelah dia mendengarkan pengakuan dariku.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat memendamnya.

Aku akan membuat Kiyomitsu menjadi milikku, dan melindunginya. Tidak boleh ada lagi yang menyakiti Kiyomitsu. Siapapun itu.

Aku tidak akan lagi memaafkan ayah untuk selamanya. Perbuatannya sudah lebih dari kelewatan. Ini keterlaluan.

"Ya-Yasu.." ah, Kiyomitsu mencoba membalasku.

Kulihat teman-temanku memandangku seperti, 'pengakuanmu-terlalu-langsung-bodoh'. Yah, aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan adalah jawaban Kiyomitsu sekarang.

Kiyomitsu masih bergerak gelisah ditempatnya berdiri. Kemudian dia memandangku, dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu. Kemudian dia melihat Horikawa..

..dan lari kepelukan Horikawa.

Aku speechless.

Woi.

Jawabanmu apa, Kiyomitsu? Kenapa malah lari kepelukan sang mama?

Kulihat Horikawa mengelus perlahan rambut Kiyomitsu. Aku rasa.. Kiyomitsu masih bingung.

"Yasusada. Kau terlalu langsung. Lihat, Kashuu jadi bingung kan sekarang," kata Hachisuka sambil ikut mengelus punggung Kiyomitsu pelan.

"Kiyomitsu," panggil Horikawa—wait! Sekarang Hori juga memanggilnya Kiyomitsu!?—lembut, "Kau tidak apa?"

Kiyomitsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasusada," panggil Kanesada tiba-tiba, yang membuatku menoleh padanya, "Ini agak _out of topic_ sih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudmu membawa koper itu? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba langsung mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Kiyomitsu seperti ini? Padahal kemarin-kemarin kau terus menolak untuk mengatakannya,"

Aku terdiam. Tidak heran Kanesada bertanya padaku. Kanesada selalu saja bisa membaca perilaku dan keadaanku.

Ah sial. Apa aku harus menceritakannya sekarang?

"Pasti ada apa-apa," sambung Nagasone.

Aku tetap keukeuh diam seribu bahasa. Aku masih belum sanggup untuk menceritakan semuanya. Apalagi didepan Kiyomitsu.

Kemudian aku melihat Nagasone menghela napas, dan mendekati Kiyomitsu yang ada dipelukan Horikawa. Kiyomitsu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, bingung memandang Nagasone. Dan secara tiba-tiba..

..Nagasone memeluk erat Kiyomitsu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, sambil memegang tangan Kiyomitsu.

Ah.

Brengsek.

Oke. Hatiku panas sekarang.

refleks, aku langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berteriak,

"NAGASONE! LEPASKAN KIYOMITSUKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kulihat Kiyomitsu kaget. Dia memang belum pernah melihatku seperti ini.

"Tidak, sampai kau bercerita apa yang terjadi," kata Nagasone sambil mendekati telinga Kiyomitsu, lalu membisikkan sesuatu, yang membuat ekspresi Kiyomitsu menjadi aneh.

AARRGH!

Sialan sialan sialan!

Apa maksud Nagasone memanas-manasiku seperti ini!?

Cih.

"INI SEMUA BUKAN URUSAN KALIAN!" aku berteriak lagi, lalu mendekati Nagasone.

Aku.. aku sudah tidak bisa dikontrol. Hatiku panas. Pikiranku penuh dan ruwet. Aku sekarang penuh emosi. Ditambah aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Mataku sudah gelap. Hatiku mati. Aku tidak peduli dia mau temanku atau keluargaku atau siapapun.. selama orang itu menyakiti Kiyomitsu ataupun mendekati Kiyomitsuku seperti ini, semua harus habis. Harus pergi. Harus mati. Tidak peduli walaupun itu Nagasone sekali—

"YASUSADA!"

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil saat aku mengepalkan tanganku menuju Nagasone. Ya, Kiyomitsu lah yang memanggilku. Aku terdiam dan memandangnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, kemudian dia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Nagasone. Dia mendekatiku, dan tiba-tiba memelukku.

Rasanya..

perasaanku mendadak bisa kukontrol. Air mataku meleleh dari mataku. Hatiku menjadi lebih sesak. Aku bingung sekarang. Aku bingung dengan semua ini. Aku balas memeluk Kiyomitsu, sambil jatuh terduduk, dengan Kiyomitsu mengikutiku sambil tetap memelukku,

"Hiks.. Kiyomitsu.." kataku diselingi dengan isakan.

Biarlah semua memandangku lemah. Aku juga manusia biasa. Aku punya batas kekuatan dan kesabaran. Dan semuanya sudah habis. Aku mencoba kuat, tapi tetap aku tidak sanggup. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi penopangku.

Dan bagiku, itu adalah Kiyomitsu.

"Sudah.. ssh, tenanglah, Yasusada. Aku disini," katanya sambil terus memelukku dan mengelus perlahan punggungku.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu.. aku menyayangimu.. hiks," kataku terus dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

Kiyomitsu terdiam, sambil terus mengelus punggungku.

Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasa gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kemudian, dia mulai menjawabku perlahan,

"..Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu," kata Kiyomitsu sambil meremas baju bagian punggungku.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku, dan aku memandang mata Kiyomitsu.

Ha!?

Dia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku? Apa?! Kenapa?!

Aku masih belum bisa percaya.

"KE-KENA—"

"KENAPA, KASHUU!?" teriak semua yang ada disana memotong kata-kataku.

..eh? kenapa semuanya juga jadi shock? Ini aku yang ditolak kok semua yang shock?

Yah sudahlah, mereka jadi bisa mewakili perasaanku.

"Ka-karena.." Kiyomitsu menelan ludahnya, lalu lanjut berkata, "Aku.. hanyalah orang yang tidak ada apa-apanya.. aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan idola terkenal seperti Yasusada.. maafkan aku, tapi aku takut kalau perasaanmu hanyalah perasaan kasihan yang selama ini kau taruh padaku dan kau salah mengartikannya sebagai perasaan cinta.."

Apa?

Kasihan?

Aku salah mengartikan?

"Tapi.. kau—kau aslinya suka dengan Yasusada kan? Setiap saat kau bercerita padaku tentang Yasusada.." kata Horikawa dengan wajah shock.

"Se—sejujurnya.. aku sangat menyukai Yasusada.. sangat suka, melebihi rasa suka seorang fans.. apalagi saat dekat seperti ini.. aku—aku.. tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.. namun, setiap aku bertemu atau melihat Yasusada.. aku selalu merasa bahagia.. aku—aku sejujurnya tidak suka saat ada perempuan yang mendekati Yasusada.. dan, aku ingin dia terus tertawa saat disampingku.. aku tidak ingin dia bersedih.." kata Kiyomitsu, kemudian menarik napas, "Aku.. ingin Yasusada selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersamaku.."

Hei.

Bukannya..

Itu namanya cinta?

..Kiyomitsu, plis deh.

Jangan lemot-lemot jadi orang.

"Kiyomitsu.." panggilku, sambil mendekatinya, kemudian memegang pundaknya.

"Ma-maaf, Yasusada.. aku-aku hanya takut.. jadi, maaf.. lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi perasaanmu padaku.. aku—aku tidak ingin terlalu bahagia, namun akhirnya aku jadi—uph—"

Ah.

Kiyomitsu terlalu banyak bicara. Aku jadi kelewatan begini kan.

Hahh..

Bibirnya.. lembut.

Hm?

Iya, aku menciumnya.

Aku mencium lama bibirnya, membungkamnya. Lalu aku menjilat bibirnya.. Dan dia tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Yah. Maafkan aku, aku harus menggigit kecil bibir indahmu ini, Kiyomitsu.

Segera setelah Kiyomitsu membuka bibirnya karena kaget, aku memasukkan lidahku, lalu menjilati lidahnya.. bibirnya juga.

Air liur kami bercampur jadi satu, dan menetes keluar. Yah, aku tidak peduli sih.

"Yasu.. umh—"

Ah, Kiyomitsu sudah tidak kuat rupanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Tapi.. bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku mulai mengulum bibir bawahnya.. dan rasanya manis. Entah kenapa.. aku suka. Ah—aku tidak bisa berhenti!

"YASUSADA!"

Aku tiba-tiba tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan yang meneriakkan namaku. Aku langsung melepaskan perlahan ciumanku dari Kiyomitsu, dan membersihkan mulutku dan mulutnya yang basah.

Kiyomitsu memerah, matanya membulat, dia terlihat shock. Dia masih melongo dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku masih memandang Kiyomitsu yang masih bingung dan shock. Saat aku ingin memeluk Kiyomitsu, tiba-tiba—

PLAK

Ah.

Horikawa menamparku.

"Yasusada! Kau gila! Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba me-me-me—" Horikawa langsung meneriakiku setelah menamparku, dan kata-katanya terbata-bata. Kurasa dia terlalu canggung untuk berkata 'mencium'.

Aku memegang pipiku yang ditampar oleh Horikawa. Aku pun bingung kenapa tiba-tiba nekat menciumnya seperti ini, padahal Kiyomitsu belum memberiku jawaban apa-apa.

Aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Kiyomitsu yang terdiam karena bingung. dan tiba-tiba..

..aku melihat ada air yang mengalir dari matanya.

Kiyomitsu.. menangis.

Karenaku.

Melihat Kiyomitsu menangis, rasanya hatiku dipukul dengan sangat keras, kemudian aku tersadar. Rasanya sesak. Perih. Sakit.

Apakah.. Kiyomitsu segitu sedih dan kecewanya dengan perilakuku tadi yang kurang ajar, sampai dia menangis seperti ini?

"Ka-Kashuu.." aku mendengar Kanesada memanggil nama Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu semakin menangis, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Oke.

Yasusada, kau bodoh.

Kau malah membuat dia menangis.

Aku mulai mendekati Kiyomitsu perlahan. Saat tanganku bisa meraih pundaknya, aku langsung membawa Kiyomitsu kedalam pelukanku dengan lembut.

"Hiks.. Yasu..sada.." gumamnya dalam tangisannya.

Aku merasa sakit mendengar dia menggumamkan namaku dalam tangisannya. Aku.. merasa sudah melukai dan menodainya.

Membuat Kiyomitsu menangis. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Bodoh.

"Kiyomitsu.. ma-maafkan aku.. aku.." aku mencoba memberi penjelasan, namun entah kenapa semua kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dan pada akhirnya aku terdiam.

Aku hanya bisa terus memeluk Kiyomitsu, dan semakin mengeratkannya.

Aku rasa teman-temanku mengerti keadaan kami. Kurasa mereka menahan emosi dan pertanyaan mereka sampai keadaan menjadi tenang.

"Yasusada.." panggil Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba.

"Hm..?" jawabku pelan, sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Apa.. kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya, sambil mendongak memandangku dengan matanya yang basah karena air mata.

"Tentu saja," jawabku langsung, tegas, dan melihat matanya dalam.

"Kau.. menyayangiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tak usah kau tanyakan seberapa besar aku menyayangimu," jawabku lagi meyakinkannya.

"…kau berkata ini.. bukan karena kasihan padaku? Kau tahu kan, aku sangat sial akhir-akhir ini.."

"Aku tidak bodoh Kiyomitsu. Aku bisa membedakan mana perasaan kasihan, dan cinta. Dan perasaan ini," aku memegang tangannya, menuntunnya untuk memegang dadaku –dan kulihat dia kaget, serta wajahnya mulai memerah lagi—"..sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Aku ingin terus ada untukmu, melindungimu. Dan aku ingin kau terus menopangku, memberiku semangat hidup, untuk selamanya,"

Kiyomitsu memerah. Air matanya masih menetes. Aku tersenyum lembut, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kiyomitsu," panggilku sambil tetap tersenyum, dan dia memandangku, "Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pasangan hidupku, mulai hari ini, dan selamanya. Aku.. berjanji akan terus menjagamu, dan menjadi pasangan yang bisa diandalkan. Maukah kau.. menerimaku menjadi bagian hidupmu?"

Akhirnya.

Aku mengatakannya.

Aku.. lega.

Sangat lega.

Namun aku juga merasa gugup.

Bagaimana kalau Kiyomitsu masih menolakku?

Aku melihat dia masih terdiam. Dia menunduk, memandang tangannya.

".. tapi, berjanjilah padaku satu hal," katanya tiba-tiba, menyadarkanku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan pernah kau meninggalkanku.." kulihat dia menelan ludahnya, kemudian melanjutkannya, ".. sendirian.." katanya, sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku membulatkan mataku.

Apa.. ini..?

"Tidak akan pernah, Kiyomitsu. Aku bersumpah," kataku meyakinkannya lagi.

Setelah aku menjawabnya, Kiyomitsu memandangku, sambil tersenyum, kemudian berkata,

"Syukurlah ciuman pertamaku diambil olehmu, Yasusada,"

Aku langsung terdiam melihat senyumannya.

Aaa—jantungku!

"Ki-Kiyomitsu.. jadi kau.. kau..? kita..?" tanyaku memastikan.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu menggendong Kiyomitsu.

"Yeeaayy! Kiyomitsuu! Aku mencintaimu! Hahaha!" aku langsung tertawa bahagia, lalu setelah menurunkan Kiyomitsu, aku memandang teman-temanku –yang nyaris terlupakan—

Aku melihat Horikawa yang sudah menangis, Kanesada yang tersenyum, Nagasone dan Hachisuka yang juga tersenyum.. aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Kiyomitsu.

Sudah menjadi milikku.

"Aku.. berhasil. Terimakasih, teman-teman," kataku, sambil merangkul bahu Kiyomitsu.

Kanesada tersenyum, lalu meninju pelan bahuku,

"Syukurlah. Aku turut bahagia, Yasusada,"

Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, tindakanmu tadi keterlaluan. Kukira kau sudah gila gara-gara mencium langsung Kiyomitsu seperti itu," kata Hachisuka mengingatkanku.

Aku melirik Kiyomitsu. Dia sudah memerah lagi. Kemudian dia menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

Ya Tuhan.

Kekasihku memang makhluk terimut didunia.

Aku mencium kecil pipinya tiba-tiba, dan berkata,

"Kiyomitsu terlalu berisik dan bertele-tele sih. Entah kenapa aku jadi gemas," kataku sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam.

"Tapi, dia jadi menangis kan.." kata Nagasone sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Aku menoleh memandang Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu lalu menoleh padaku ragu-ragu. Aku tersenyum saat pandangan kami bertemu. Kemudian dia memerah lagi, dan berkata,

"Ma-maaf.. aku menangis karena kaget dan masih belum percaya.. aku juga.. anu.. itu ciuman pertamaku.. tentu saja aku tidak terbiasa,"

First kiss kah.

Hmm.

Bukannya ini artinya aku beruntung?

Tiba-tiba, Horikawa mendekati Kiyomitsu. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Horikawa bertanya pada Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum,

"Kiyomitsu.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata Horikawa.

Kiyomitsu hanya menggeleng, lalu menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya lagi.

"Aku.. bingung. Aku.. aku.. aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupku," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menutupi mukanya.

Kami tertawa.

"Oh iya. Maaf kalau menghancurkan momen bahagia ini.. tapi, aku masih ingin tahu. Yasusada, kenapa kau membawa koper itu dan mengajak Kiyomitsu tinggal bersamamu?" potong Nagasone.

Ah iya.

Haahh..

Mungkin memang sudah waktunya aku bercerita semua kepada teman-temanku. Aku tidak diperbolehkan menyembunyikannya selamanya.

"Haahh.. mungkin memang sudah waktunya," kataku.

"Waktunya?"

"Waktunya aku bercerita tentang kenyataan," kataku, lalu mulai duduk dibawah, dekat meja.

Aku menarik tangan Kiyomitsu untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Kiyomitsu menurut saja. Kemudian, aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan mencium aroma tubuhnya.

Aroma yang sangat aku sukai. Aroma Kiyomitsu.

"..Yasusada?" suara Kiyomitsu menyadarkanku.

"Hmh.. sebelum aku bercerita.. kau akan memaafkanku kan, Kiyomitsu..?" tanyaku, sambil memandang Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu yang juga memandangku, mulai terheran-heran.

"Memaafkan apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya.

Hah.

Kenapa jujur itu sesusah ini ya.

..ya kalau jujur itu mudah, penjara pasti penuh.

"Sebetulnya.. aku tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua penderitaanmu.." kataku, memulai cerita, "Aku dulu mengira.. dalangnya adalah perempuan itu—yang mengejar-ngejarku. Kemudian.. suatu hari, dia mengajakku berbicara empat mata.. dan aku mendengar ini dari dirinya sendiri. Dia memang yang melakukan semuanya.. Namun dalang di semua penderitaan Kiyomitsu bukanlah dia. Ada orang lain, yang memang menggunakan perempuan itu, agar tangannya tetap bersih tidak ternoda,"

Entah kenapa, suasana menjadi hening. Semua terdiam. Aku tidak tahu maksud dari keheningan ini apa. Namun bagiku, keheningan ini sangatlah menusuk dadaku, dan membuatku sesak.

Seseorang, tolong lepaskan keheningan ini, kumohon.

"…Siapa dalang itu, Yasusada?" akhirnya, Hachisuka memecah keheningan.

Aku menghela napas.

Aku ingin langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Hachisuka, namun rasanya.. jawabannya tercekat di tenggorokanku. Aku harus mengeluarkannya dulu, agar aku bisa mengatakannya.

Oke.

"Dalangnya adalah.." aku akhirnya bisa berbicara.

Namun aku harus mengumpulkan keberanian, menjadikannya bola, lalu memasukkannya pada diriku dulu untuk melanjutkannya.

Baiklah.

Aku kemudian membuka mulutku, melanjutkan kalimatku yang terputus,

"..ayahku sendiri,"

Wah.

Aku bisa melihat wajah-wajah shock dari teman-temanku. Apalagi Kiyomitsu. Wajahnya seolah berkata, 'kau-pasti-bercanda-mana-mungkin-ayahmu-seperti-itu'

"Yasusada.. kau jangan mengada-ada," kata Hachisuka.

Aku melihat teman-temanku masih belum ada yang percaya dengan diriku. Yah, wajar sih. Aku pun belum percaya.

"Siapa tahu.. perempuan itu berbohong padamu?" Tanya Kanesada.

"Aku.. awalnya juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi saat aku melihatnya, sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di matanya. Pandangannya pun lurus. Dia tidak berbohong. Ayahku lah yang melakukannya. Dan aku pun kaget.. mendengar dari perempuan itu.. bahwa aku.. punya seorang kakak. Dan dia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk perempuan itu," kataku sambil memainkan rambut Kiyomitsu, "Oleh karena itu.. aku mencoba mengklarifikasikannya pada ayahku hari itu juga. Tapi pada akhirnya aku bertengkar. Ya, jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu, benar. Ayahku rupanya memiliki pride yang sangat tinggi. Dia tidak ingin aku berpasangan dengan orang biasa. Dia tidak ingin martabat keluarganya hancur. Dia ingin ambisinya akan pride itu terpenuhi, bagaimanapun caranya. Hingga.. hari ini, pagi ini. Dia melarangku untuk menemui Kiyomitsu lagi. Dia mengancam kalau aku sampai bertemu Kiyomitsu lagi.. maka dia akan melakukan hal kurang ajar lagi pada Kiyomitsu,"

Kulihat Kiyomitsu langsung memasang wajah yang aneh, dan keras. Dia terlihat shock.. namun dia juga terlihat sedih dan takut. Aku yang melihatnya, langsung menaruh telapak tanganku dengan lembut ke pipi Kiyomitsu, seraya tersenyum,

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin terus ada disampingmu dan melindungimu. Kau tidak usah takut, Kiyomitsu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu," kataku menenangkannya, "Lagian ayahku adalah orang yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Walaupun aku sudah tidak menemuimu, dia pasti akan tetap berusaha menyuruhmu pergi walau dengan kekerasan. Dia orang yang tidak mudah percaya, sebelum akar permasalahan itu lenyap,"

Kiyomitsu memegang tanganku yang ada di pipinya. Wajahnya sedikit tenang, namun masih takut.

"Dan juga.. aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian.. sebagai leader dari idol grup ini.." kataku lagi, sambil memandang teman-temanku, "Aku.. akan keluar dari shinsengumi,"

BRAK

Kanesada langsung menggebrak meja yang ada didepanku, dan membuat semuanya kaget.

"AP—APA MAKSUDMU, YASUSADA!?" teriak Kanesada.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi.. aku harus mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Ini memang berat, tapi.. aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Demi kebaikan kita semua," kataku sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

Ya, tentu aku sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kau bilang—kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari shinsengumi! Kau berkata hal itu dulu! Apa kau—kau membohongi kami!?" kata Kanesada marah.

"..Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak ingin, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalian tahu.. kalau ayahku memegang peranan penting di agensi. Aku tidak mau.. karena aku yang ceroboh.. aku yang nekat mengatakan perasaanku pada Kiyomitsu.. maka karir kalian juga ikut terancam. Bagaimanapun kalian adalah temanku, yang tentunya tahu semua apa yang aku lakukan. Bagi ayahku, kalian seperti mendukung semua tindakanku dan menentangnya. Karir kalian bisa dicabut olehnya. Aku tidak mau," kataku sambil memegang erat tangan Kiyomitsu, "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Kiyomitsu.. walau bukan sebagai idol. Kalian boleh menamparku, memukulku, atau lakukan apapun yang kalian suka padaku. Aku memang salah telah melanggar kata-kata dan janjiku sendiri. Maaf,"

Teman-temanku terdiam. Wajah mereka.. seolah mengatakan mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusanku. Kulihat Kanesada masih mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia seperti sedang menahan emosi yang memuncak. Horikawa memegang tangannya, menenangkannya.

"..Anoo.. Jadi, Yasusada.. kau memilih keluar dari idol grup.. gara-gara aku?" Tanya Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku memutuskannya sendiri. Bukan gara-gara kau, Kiyomitsu. Aku pun juga sudah berpikir.. kalau hubunganku berantakan dengan ayah seperti ini.. karirku tidak akan lancar. Aku tidak ingin bekerja dibawah tekanan," kataku menjelaskan.

Teman-temanku masih belum bisa memberiku feedback apapun. Aku tahu. Aku tahu mereka pasti marah, sangat marah. Karena aku sudah melanggar janjiku yang kubuat beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi..

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku pun terpaksa melakukan ini. Lebih tepatnya aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi boneka ayah. Aku juga tidak ingin Kiyomitsu menderita lagi saat jauh dari jarak pandangku. Aku ingin selalu melindungi Kiyomitsu.

"..kalau kau keluar dari idol grup.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hachisuka tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Yah, mungkin.. aku akan membangun lagi mulai dari nol.." kataku, sambil memainkan rambut Kiyomitsu lagi, "..usahaku sendiri, bersama Kiyomitsu. Aku berpikir untuk membuat café lagi.. dengan menggunakan rumahku yang satunya.."

"..jadi.. kau fix akan keluar?" Tanya Nagasone memastikan lagi.

Aku terdiam.

Kemudian aku mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi.

Hening.

"..Maafkan aku," kataku akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Teman-temanku masih diam. Aku semakin merasa tertekan.

Jujur, aku takut.

Aku takut setelah ini mereka akan membenciku.

Aku sayang teman-temanku. Aku tidak mau mereka pergi dariku.

Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi. Ini juga salahku.

Aku yang egois.

Mungkin.. kalau mereka membenciku.. itu adalah bayaranku karena sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidupku.

Hah.. tapi tetap saja berat untuk menerima itu.

"…Yasusada," seseorang memanggilku, dan membawaku kembali ke kenyataan.

Ternyata Kanesada.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kanesada?" tanyaku.

Kemudian aku melihat.. Kanesada mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ah.

Aku rasa dia ingin memukulku.

"..Kau, ingin memukulku, Kanesada?" tanyaku, tapi Kanesada tetap diam, kemudian aku menghela napasku, "Pukullah aku, Kanesada. Kalau itu membuatmu tenang. Pukullah seku—"

"..kalau kau benar-benar keluar dari shinsengumi, aku juga,"

Apa?

Kanesada?

"E-eh?" tanyaku, tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

"Kane-san!" teriak Horikawa.

Kanesada..? apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Kanesada.. kenapa kau..?" tanyaku perlahan.

"SHINSENGUMI BUKANLAH SHINSENGUMI LAGI KALAU SALAH SATU ANGGOTANYA MATI BUNUH DIRI!" kata Kanesada, dan itu membuatku terhentak, "..tanpa kau, Yasusada.. shinsengumi tidak akan lengkap. Apa lagi.. kau pergi, karena mengundurkan diri, dengan alasanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau bekerja membahagiakan semua orang, namun aku terus memikirkan kehadiranmu. Itu membuatku sakit,"

Aku terdiam.

"Izuminokami san.." kata Kiyomitsu pelan dari pangkuanku.

Kemudian hening kembali tercipta.

Aku tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kalau.. Kane-san keluar.. aku juga," kata Horikawa menambahi.

Eh?

"Ka-kalau kalian keluar, lebih baik semua juga keluar! A- aku.. tidak mau bekerja berdua hanya dengan Nagasone saja!" kata Hachisuka menambahi.

"Aku juga! Mana mau aku duet sama orang ini!" Nagasone menambahi sambil menunjuk Hachisuka.

Jujur, aku ingin menangis lagi sekarang.

Antara terharu.. dan sedih.

Kalau shinsengumi bubar.. bagaimana dengan para fans?

Aku memikirkan mereka. Aku tidak bisa egois begitu saja.

"..Segitunya kehadiranku sangat berharga, bagi kalian, teman-teman..?" tanyaku perlahan.

"TENTU SAJA!" teriak teman-temanku tiba-tiba, yang rupanya mendengarkan gumamanku.

Aku terdiam, dan aku memandang Kiyomitsu dengan pandangan sayu. Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk dan bingung.

Kiyomitsu seolah mengerti isi pikiran dan keadaanku, dia memegang lembut pipiku, dan berkata,

"Tapi kalau kalian bubar.. bagaimana dengan para fans? Mereka pasti sedih.." kata Kiyomitsu.

Dan strike.

Itu membuat teman-temanku terdiam. Wajah mereka kebingungan.

Kiyomitsu memandang kami yang bergelut dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Fans.

Kami tau mereka sangat menyayangi kami. Dan jika mereka tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa kami bubar.. aku tidak bisa memikirkan seberapa kecewanya mereka.

Kiyomitsu sepertinya merasakan aura hitam yang kami pancarkan. Dia tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, melihatku, sambil tersenyum sangat amat manis, seperti biasanya.

"Sebagai fans.. aku sebetulnya kecewa dengan keputusan bahwa kalian bubar," katanya memecahkan keheningan, dan membuat semua pandangan teman-temanku berpusat padanya, pada Kiyomitsu, "Tapi aku juga menghargainya. Ini sudah waktunya. Lagipula, itu hak kalian untuk berhenti dari dunia idol,"

Kiyomitsu menarik napas panjang,

"Namun, tidak semua fans akan serta merta langsung menerima kenyataan kalau kalian bubar, kan? Beda denganku, mereka tidak tahu kenyataan seperti apa yang kalian hadapi sekarang ini,"

Mendengar Kiyomitsu, kami—teman-temanku dan aku— langsung memasang tampang yang seolah berkata, 'lalu-apa-maksudmu-?'

Dan seperti biasa, Kiyomitsu langsung bisa membaca raut wajah kami.

"Nah, agar para fans tidak terlalu kecewa.. bagaimana kalau kalian memberikan hal yang berbeda sebagai gantinya?" jawab Kiyomitsu, yang semakin membuat kami bingung.

Ha?

Apa maksud Kiyomitsu?

"..Anoo, maafkan aku yang kapasitas dan prosesor otaknya tidak sebesar kau, Kiyomitsu.. aku lemot. Dan kuakui, aku tidak paham dengan maksudmu," kataku sambil memandangnya dan mengelus pipinya.

Semua temanku mengamini kalimatku.

"Hmmmhh.. gampangnya gini. Yasusada, kau bilang kau mungkin akan membuka café bersamaku setelah ini, kan?" Tanya Kiyomitsu, dan aku mengangguk, "Nah! Itu maksudku dengan 'ganti'! Kalau kau membuka café, kau pasti akan menerima semua tamu, kan? Tak terkecuali fansmu! Jadi, fansmu pun masih bisa melihatmu, masih bisa bercengkrama denganmu, walau kau sudah bukan idol!"

Kami membentuk huruf O dengan mulut kami setelah Kiyomitsu menjelaskannya dengan memberikan contoh. Ah, begitukah. Bisa dicoba.

"Tapi Kiyomitsu," tiba-tiba Hachisuka berbicara, "Kami kan sudah bubar. Kami bukan idol lagi. Apakah mereka akan tetap menjadi fans kami?"

Nah.

Iya juga. Hachisuka ada benarnya juga.

"TENTU SAJA!" tiba-tiba Kiyomitsu menjawab keras, sambil berdiri dari pangkuanku, dan kemudian dia berdiri, lalu melanjutkan orasinya, "Kalau mereka adalah fans sejati, maka pasti mereka akan tetap mendukung kalian, apapun pekerjaan kalian! Walau bukan idol, mereka pasti akan terus mencintai kalian! Itu lah fans sejati!"

Kami terdiam.

Kiyomitsu masih berdiri, sambil tersenyum.

Kami saling pandang, lalu mulai tertawa.

"Hahaha, iya sih ya! Benar juga!" kata Nagasone.

"Hhmh, idemu bisa dipakai, Kiyomitsu. Idemu bagus!" kata Kanesada menambahi, lalu mulai berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiyomitsu.

Aku tersenyum, dan ikut berdiri. Kemudian aku merangkul bahunya,

"Kiyomitsuku memang yang terbaik," kataku, lalu aku mencium kecil pipinya.

Aku melihat Kiyomitsu mulai memerah lagi. Uu—lucunya.

"Tapi.. kita mau gimana? Apa yang akan kita berikan sebagai gantinya?" Tanya Horikawa tiba-tiba.

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyapa kami.

Iya ya. Mau melakukan apa mereka?

Aku sih.. sudah pasti café bersama Kiyomitsu..

Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"..bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut ke café milik Yasusada?" saran cepat Kiyomitsu yang membuatku langsung memandangnya, "Kalian bisa memberikan ganti dengan mudah, kan? Semua anggota shinsengumi berada dalam satu tempat, menjadi pengelola café.. itu membuat kalian menjadi lebih bisa tergapai bagi mereka, kan? Itu kebahagiaan bagi fans, kalau kalian ingin tahu,"

Aku melihat teman-temanku.

Ekspresi mereka seolah berkata, 'apakah-tidak-apa-mengganggu-bisnis-keluarga-kecilmu-?' , namun Kiyomitsu tidak peka.

Aku menutup mataku, sambil tersenyum lemah. Beginilah Kiyomitsu. Lemot kalau urusan beginian.

Kiyomitsu sepertinya merasakan aura yang berbeda, karena tiba-tiba dia berbalik badan, menoleh padaku, dan melihatku dengan pandangan cantiknya itu.

"Apakah.. ideku salah? Apa Yasusada keberatan kalau bisnis café ini kita jalankan bersama-sama dengan semua member? Apa semuanya menganggap ideku tidak bagus?" Tanya Kiyomitsu, dan aku mendengar sedikit siratan khawatir dalam nadanya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bagiku bagus kok.. aku juga tidak keberatan untuk melaksanakan idemu itu," kataku, memutuskannya.

Setelah aku mengatakannya, entah kenapa ekspresi teman-temanku menjadi tenang. Aku rasa mereka benar-benar khawatir mengganggu bisnisku yang kurencanakan dengan Kiyomitsu.

Aku melihat Kiyomitsu tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku, lalu berkata,

"Terima kasih,"

Kemudian dia membalik badan, menatap semuanya.

"…semuanya.. bagaimana?" tawar Kiyomitsu lagi.

Semua langsung menanggapi Kiyomitsu dengan senyuman. Aku rasa mereka semua setuju.

"Kalau Yasusada tidak masalah.. kurasa, boleh saja sih. Ide bagus," kata Hachisuka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bagian memasak juga ya!" kata Horikawa langsung.

"Boleh saja," kata Nagasone.

Kanesada hanya memegang dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Aku melihat air muka Kiyomitsu menjadi cerah. Aku rasa dia bahagia bisa membuat kami tetap menjadi satu.

"Baiklah~! Kita akan buat café terhebat di negeri ini!" kata Kiyomitsu bersemangat, dan ditanggapi semangat oleh semuanya.

Aku tertawa lepas.

Langkah awal yang bagus.

Aku harap semuanya berjalan selancar ini untuk seterusnya.

"Yap. Jadi.. karena rumahku yang ini cukup luas.. mungkin kalau mau, kalian juga boleh sekalian tinggal dirumahku. Biar kalian mudah kalau kerja di café nantinya, tidak bolak bali—"

"OOHH TIDAK USAH!" kata-kataku langsung dipotong oleh Nagasone dan Kanesada.

Teriakan koor mereka membuat aku, Kiyomitsu, Horikawa, dan Hachisuka terheran-heran.

"Serius, rumahku luas kok.. tidak masal—"

Kata-kataku lagi-lagi diputus oleh Kanesada dan Nagasone yang langsung merangkulku menjauh dari tiga orang lainnya.

"Yasusada, kau bodoh atau apa?" bisik Nagasone saat posisi kami sudah cukup jauh, dan diyakini mereka bertiga tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Eh?" tanggapku bingung.

"Kalian ini –maksudku, kau dan Kiyomitsu—.. mempunyai kebutuhan privasi," tambah Kanesada, dan Nagasone mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pernyataan Kanesada.

"Privasi.. maksudnya? Kan ada kamar dirumahku. Kalian juga tidak mungkin kan membuka kamarku atau kamar Kiyomitsu secara langsung, tanpa ijin dulu? Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanyaku masih bingung.

Kanesada dan Nagasone saling pandang setelah mendengar pernyataanku.

Hei, apa aku salah?

"Hah, Yasusada. Maksud kami.." kata Kanesada, lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Nagasone, "Memangnya setelah kalian tinggal bersama.. kau tidak ingin 'menikmati' Kiyomitsu?"

Ha?

Menikmati?

Menikmati..

.

.

Ah.

Aku baru paham.

Sialan.

Kok aku blushing? Kok wajahku panas?

AAARRGHH!

Iya juga.

"Oh iya," tanggapku sambil menutupi wajahku.

"Nah, kami tidak ingin mengganggu. Paham? Jadi, jangan tawari kami," kata Nagasone, dan aku mengangguk.

Hah. Terima kasih teman-teman, aku hampir lupa.

"Hei! Kalian bisik-bisik apa sih?!" suara keras Hachisuka membuat kami menoleh pada tiga orang yang terlantarkan itu.

"Tak apa," kata Kanesada, sambil tersenyum, dan diikuti oleh Nagasone.

Tiga orang tersebut saling pandang, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah sudahlah terserah. Ngomong-ngomong Yasusada, kau tak usah menawari tempat tinggal. Kami mending pulang-pergi saja," kata Hachisuka lagi, dan kujawab dengan anggukan, "Nah. Masalah pekerjaan pengganti sudah selesai, sekarang mari kita pikirkan masalah konferensi pers, kapan kita akan mengumumkannya,"

Oh iya. Konferensi pers.

"Bukankah minggu depan kita ada live konser? Bagaimana kalau saat itu saja kita mengumumkan pada fans? Masalah kita, alasan kita.. aku rasa hal itu lebih efektif," kata Horikawa memberi saran.

Aku terdiam.

Entah kenapa kurasa hal itu kurang bagus.

Tapi, aku melihat semua member mengangguk-angguk.

Mungkin mereka sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Yah.. bagiku, ide Horikawa memiliki kekurangan sih.

Hhm..

"Bagaimana, leader?" panggilan seseorang menginterupsi acara berpikirku.

Aku mendongak, memandang semua yang ada disitu,

"Yah, kalau menurutku.. ide Horikawa itu kurang bagus," aku melipat tanganku didada, "Aku rasa kalau kita memberikan pengumuman yang –pastinya, bagi fans itu— menyedihkan secara mendadak—ya, Horikawa. Bagiku, memberi tahukan hal itu saat live konser itu sangatlah mendadak, dan aku takut dengan resikonya, yaitu, harga diri kita bisa hancur. Image kita dimata penggemar akan rusak, dan mereka malah berbalik menyerang kita. Miris memang, tapi pasti tidak semua fans itu bisa serta merta menerima keadaan kita, seperti kata Kiyomitsu tadi,"

Aku memandang Horikawa yang wajahya menyiratkan tanda Tanya, namun sedetik kemudian, dia mangangguk-angguk, menyetujui kata-kataku.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Nagasone.

"Nah. Aku masih berpikir," kataku, sambil mengelus perlahan rambut Kiyomitsu yang ada disitu.

Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba memandangku saat aku mengelus rambutnya. Aku yang menyadarinya langsung memasang tampang; ada-apa-kiyomitsu-?

"Aku ada saran sih.." kata Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba, seoalh-olah dia mengerti arti tampangku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hachisuka.

"Eetto—bagaimana kalau kalian umumkan hal ini empat hari sebelum live konser? Jadi kalian juga mengatakan bahwa konser kalian besok itu adalah yang terakhir. Kalian buat saja video, lalu katakan semua uneg-uneg kalian disitu. Kemudian, kalian upload di akun official kalian. Tentu saja kalian harus berkoordinasi dulu dengan semua staff dan direktur juga.. agar semuanya berjalan lancar," saran Kiyomitsu.

Yah.

Seperti biasa, saran Kiyomitsu sangatlah rasional dan masuk akal.

Kami langsung bisa menerima saran Kiyomitsu.

Aku tersenyum saat para member berkata, 'Saran itu bisa diterima'.

"Baiklah. Besok aku yang akan menghadap Mitsutada, direktur, dan para staff tentu saja. Semuanya, kita harus tetap semangat sampai selesai! Ini bukanlah akhir, namun awal dari langkah baru kita! Yosh, semuanya, semangat!" kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku, memberi mereka semangat.

"YOOSSH!"

Aku tersenyum, lalu memandang Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu yang tahu bahwa aku melihatnya, balas memandangku dengan mata merah indahnya.

Aku dengan seepat kilat mencium kecil pipinya, dan membuatnya memerah.

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu saja bisa memberikan solusi. Aku memang tidak salah memilih pendamping hidupku," kataku, dan semakin membuatnya memerah seperti kepiting yang direbus.

Aku mendengar dia berkata, 'sama-sama..' sambil mengangguk kecil.

Ah, lucunya.

Baiklah.

Besok, adalah hari penentuan.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang erah mulai menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah gorden, dan menyapa lembut kelopak mataku.

Ehhmm.. sudah pagi ya..

Ah. Iya. Hari ini aku harus mengurus masalah bubarnya grup.

Hmmhh.. aku masih mengantuk.

Aku menarik tanganku, bermaksud untuk meregangkan otot-ototku,

Eh?

Kok berat?

Merasa ada yang janggal, aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan, dan melihat apakah yang menindih tangan kiriku, sampai aku merasa berat.

Ya Tuhan.

Pemandangan indah menyambut mataku pagi ini.

Aku melihat sosok manusia yang sangat cantik sedang tertidur pulas, dengan menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantal, dan dia menempelkan pipinya pada dadaku.

Ya.

Dia adalah Kiyomitsu. Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Pendamping hidupku.

Hampir saja aku berteriak kaget karena senang, ternyata dia yang menerimaku kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi.

Aahh—

Akhirnya.

Aku tinggal bersama Kiyomitsu.

Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.

Aku akhirnya membiarkan tanganku digunakannya sebagai bantal.

Senyuman terus menghiasi wajahku.

Aku mulai memiringkan tubuhku perlahan, dan setelah berhasil, aku mengelus perlahan pipinya. Pipinya seperti biasa, sangat halus dan kenyal.

Saat aku asyik mengelus pipinya, dia mulai mengerang perlahan, merasa terganggu dengan kegiatanku. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia mulai membuka matanya.

"Ah—maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya," kataku begitu dia membuka sedikit matanya, dan mendongak menatapku.

Dia hanya mengedip-kedip lucu, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, secara tiba-tiba, matanya membulat saat memandangku. Lalu dia menutupi wajahnya, dan bergumam, 'kemarin bukan mimpi'.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, menarik tangan kiriku perlahan, lalu bangkit duduk. Kiyomitsu mengikutiku, sambil tangannya masih memegang erat selimut.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kiyomitsu.

Tak berapa lama, dia menoleh padaku, dan bertanya,

"Yasusada.. ke kantor jam berapa?"

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaannya, memandang melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding depan ranjang kami, dan ini masih jam 7.

"Mungkin jam sepuluh. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya," kataku.

Kiyomitsu hanya mengangguk kecil, sambil bergumam. Namun, kemudian dia memandangku lagi, memiringkan kepalanya,

"Yasusada ingin sarapan apa? Akan aku buatkan. Kebetulan kemarin aku baru saja belanja.." katanya.

Aku terdiam memandang Kiyomitsu.

Entah kenapa.. saat Kiyomitsu bertanya hal itu.. rasanya hatiku sangat tenang. Aku bahagia lahir batin.

Kemudian aku berpikir,

Ini ya rasanya pengantin baru?

.

Yah, walau kami memang belum menikah.

Tapi, aku sudah bahagia.

Aku tersenyum memandang Kiyomitsu seperti orang gila.

Gila akan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang diberikan Kiyomitsu padaku.

.

.

Err.. kok aku jadi sok jadi penyair gini ya.

Aku mulai ga sehat.

"Anoo.. Yasusada?" Kiyomitsu memanggilku.

"A—ah? Ya?" tanyaku lagi, meninggalkan dunia lamunanku.

"Kau tak apa? Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil mendekatiku, dan memegang keningku, "Kau tidak sakit, kan? Tadi melamun terus.."

..Ah.

Aku bahagia.

Huahahahaha!

"Uun, aku tak apa. Terserah kok sarapan apa. Aku yakin semua yang kau masakkan untukku, pasti rasanya enak. Aku suka semua masakanmu," kataku sambil memegang tangannya yang tadi memegang keningku.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya sambil mulai turun dari ranjang.

"Eehh—kau mau kemana, Kiyomitsu?" panggilku.

"Hm? Membuatkanmu sarapan.. ada apa?" tanyanya sambil naik ke ranjang lagi, mendekatiku.

"Morning kiss nya belum.." kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kulihat Kiyomitsu memerah lagi mendengar kata-kataku.

Namun, dia mulai mendekatiku, lalu menempelkan bibirnya singkat pada bibirku. Kemudian dia langsung menariknya. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti tomat.

Melihatnya, aku tersenyum.

Betapa imutnya dia~

Aku memegang tangannya, lalu menariknya, membawanya dalam pelukanku yang erat dan posesif.

"Haahh.. imutnya," kataku.

"Mmhh~ Yasusadaaa~! Aku harus membuatkanmu sarapaannn~!" katanya dalam pelukanku.

"Iya iyaa," kataku, lalu melonggarkan pelukanku.

Setelah pelukanku longgar, dia memutar tubuhnya, memandangku, lalu berkata,

"Maukah kau memaniku memasak..?"

Aku yang melihatnya langsung merasa gemas, dan langsung meraih tubuhnya, menggendongnya seperti puteri, dan aku dihadiahi teriakan nyaring dari kekasihku ini.

"CHO—YASUSADAA—!"

"Ayo kita memasak bersamaa~" aku turun dari ranjang dengan menggendongnya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

Setelah insiden teriakan Kiyomitsu, aku mulai bersiap-siap, mandi, sarapan, kemudian sedikit bersantai bersama Kiyomitsu. Dan aku melihat pada jam dinding, bahwa sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Aku langsung menuju kamar, mengambil jaketku, tas, dan perlatan kerjaku. Aku sudah siap mengajukan permohonan bubar. Semoga saja lancar.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kiyomitsu saat aku memakai sepatuku.

"Hmm.. secepatnya. Aku usahakan sebelum makan malam aku sudah pulang. Yah, aku akan mengabarimu," kataku, "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya,"

Kiyomitsu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Hati-hati. Cepat pulang ya,"

Aku balas tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu, dan mulai menuju ke kantor.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku langsung menemui manajerku, Mitsutada. Aku langsung mengutarakan permasalahan kemarin to the point.

Hm? Reaksinya?

Tentu saja kaget.

Karena shinsengumi tidak pernah mendapatkan permasalahan yang besar, dan tiba-tiba meminta bubar.

Pastilah semua terheran-heran.

Kabar shinsengumi akan bubar langsung terdengar ke seluruh kantor. Banyak staff yang menanyaiku secara pribadi. Ya aku jawab seadanya, tanpa berbohong. Mayoritas semua staff memaklumi, namun ada pula yang merasa sedih dan bahkan mengecap kami gila dan cari sensasi.

Yah, bodo amat lah.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berdebar memikirkan keputusan direktur. Tadi aku sudah menemuinya, dan mengatakan semuanya. Namun beliau belum memberikan jawaban apapun. Bolehkah kami bubar?

Tak selang lama, dari kejauhan aku melihat Mitsutada yang berlari mendekatiku, sambil membawa surat keputusan dari direktur.

Dan isinya..

..kami diperbolehkan pensiun.

Rasanya, tulang-tulangku lemas seketika. Aku lega, sangat lega.

Akhirnya.

Aku bisa membuka lembaran baru.

Aku melakukan _ojigi_ pada Mitsutada, mengatakan betapa kami sangat berterimakasih karena sudah merepotkan selama kami menjadi idol. Dan tentu, aku menawarinya bekerja bersama di café, namun dia menolak. Dia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai koki, sehingga setelah ini dia akan berangkat belajar di Perancis.

Yah, sebahagianya lah.

Setelah kami mengobrol sebentar, Mitsutada ijin padaku untuk pamit. Aku mengiyakannya.

Setelah Mitsutada pergi, aku duduk di tempatku tadi, bermaksud untuk beristirahat.

Dan tiba-tiba.

..aku melihat sosok ayahku mendekatiku.

Cih.

Mau apa dia.

Saat ayahku mendekatiku, aku memandangnya cukup sinis.

"Ada apa?" kataku, membuka percakapan.

"Kau membubarkan shinsengumi?" tanyanya langsung.

Dasar. Pakai basa-basi kek.

"Bukan aku, tapi ini keputusan kami," kataku tegas.

Ayahku terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian bubar?"

Aku yang ganti terdiam.

"..Apa semua ini gara-gara Kashuu?" lanjut ayahku.

Aku langsung merasakan ada yang memukul dadaku saat ayahku mengatakan nama Kiyomitsu.

"Tidak. Murni dari keputusan kami. Kami hanya ingin pensiun saja," jawabku singkat.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami kembali. Kemudian aku bangkit dari dudukku, memutuskan untuk pergi saja daripada aku berada dalam zona merah seperti ini.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau ayah bicarakan, aku mau per—"

"Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan pelayan Kashuu itu?" kata ayahku tiba-tiba.

Oke.

Aku mulai bingung.

Jujur?

Atau tidak?

"…ya sejauh itu," kataku singkat.

"Itu bukan jawaban. Katakan padaku," kata ayahku memerintah.

Oke.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku menoleh pada ayahku, dan melihatnya dingin.

"Aku sudah tinggal bersama dengan dia. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dia," kataku, "Dan secara tidak langsung, aku sudah melamarnya,"

Ayahku lagi-lagi diam.

Aku juga terdiam memandang sosoknya yang ada didepanku.

DRAP.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung mendekatiku, dan mencengkeram kerahku. Aku memandangnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Aku memandang ayahku, dia sangat terlihat marah.

Sedetik kemudian, dia memukulku dengan sangat keras, hingga aku terbanting ke tanah, dan bibirku berdarah.

..ya, sakit.

"KAU—MENJIJIKAN! KAU MENGOTORI NAMA KELUARGA!" teriak ayahku, padaku yang masih jatuh di tanah, "Aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak! Mencarikanmu pasangan yang mapan, yang sederajat denganmu! TAPI KAU MENOLAKNYA, DAN LEBIH MEMILIH PELAYAN KOTOR MACAM DIA!"

Aku masih diam.

Aku malas berbicara dengan ayahku yang keras kepala. Aku hanya memandangnya.

Melihat pandanganku, kurasa ayahku semakin marah, dan mancengkeram lagi kerahku,

"JAWAB, YASUSADA!" teriak ayahku.

Aku memegang tangannya, lalu menepisnya.

"Kau? Membantuku? Membantuku, dengan melakukan segala cara, sekalipun itu kriminal? Kau membakar rumah orang lain, melukai mentalnya, perasaannya, hatinya, hanya untuk menjauhkannya dariku, dan aku mendapatkan orang yang mapan? Buatmu, itu membantu?" kataku dingin dan tegas, "KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHNYA, AYAH! Apa?! Aku mengotori nama keluarga? Ayah, berkacalah! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah? Kau memaksa anak orang untuk menjadi seorang yang sangat rendah untuk menggodaku, hanya karena keluarga mereka berhutang budi padamu! Kau melakukan tindakan kriminal pada Kiyomitsu! SEKARANG, SIAPA YANG MENGOTORI NAMA KELUARGA, HAH!?"

Ayahku memasang wajah yang kaget. Aku rasa dia tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutku.

"..Aku sudah tidak bisa bekerja disini, karena ayah memegang peranan penting disini. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan adanya masalah pelik diantara kita. Aku takut aku tidak bisa professional," kataku, "Aku tidak bisa lagi menghandle ambisimu akan pride, ayah. Aku mencintai Kiyomitsu. Aku hanya ingin dia. Maafkan aku ayah, aku bukanlah anak yang baik. Kau boleh tidak menganggapku anak lagi. Namun, jika ayah masih menyayangiku sebagai anak, aku yakin, kedepannya, ayah akan bersyukur aku bersama Kiyomitsu. Karena.." aku terdiam, lalu memasang senyum indah saat aku membayangkan Kiyomitsu, "..aku menemukan kebahagiaan bersamanya,"

Ayahku masih terdiam. Dia memandangku. Memandang mataku. Menari celah keraguan dimataku.

Tapi kurasa dia tidak menemukannya.

Kemudian, dia berbalik membelakangiku. Dan berkata,

"Lakukan apapun sesuka hatimu. Aku tak mau peduli lagi," dan dia melangkah menjauhiku.

Setelah itu, aku, disini berdiri, dan masih memandang punggung ayahku yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandanganku.

* * *

3 hari setelah itu, kami mulai merekam video, lalu mengunggahnya, dan melakukan sesuai saran Kiyomitsu kemarin. Semua berjalan lanar hingga live konser.

Sesuai dugaan, banyak fans yang merasa kehilangan dan kecewa karena keputusan mendadak kami. Ada yang bisa menerima keadaan kami, ada yang masih tidak terima. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi cukup panas, dan mulai memiu fanwar.

Namun untung, setelah kami mengumumkan pengganti bagi mereka, mereka mulai seperti api yang disiram air. Mulai mereda dan tenang. Syukurlah.

Hari konferensi pers pun berjalan lancar. Tanpa masalah yang berarti. Satu minggu setelah konferensi pers, aku dan Kiyomitsu mulai bersiap-siap untuk pindah.

Dan~ karena aku bukan idol, aku merasa bebas bersama Kiyomitsu. Aku mulai berani berfoto berdua bersama Kiyomitsu dan mengunggahnya di SNS pribadiku.

Yah, reaksi para fans.. cukup mengejutkan bagiku.

Jika diprosentasekan.. sekitar 90% para fans menyukaiku bersama Kiyomitsu. Mereka mengatakan kami cocok satu sama lain.

Haha.

Entah kenapa aku bahagia.

Setelah kami selesai pindah kerumah yang baru, Kiyomitsu dan aku langsung bersiap-siap membuka café kami, yang rencananya akan dibuka minggu depan.

Dan untunglah, semua berjalan lancar sampai café kami memulai pembukaan perdananya.

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu.

Café kami semakin terkenal, dan semakin besar. Kami, shinsengumi, juga semakin bahagia. Karena kami akhirnya bisa membahagiakan para fans dengan kontak langsung seperti ini.

..yah walau kadang aku harus siap-siap menenangkan Kiyomitsu yang cemburu kalau aku ditempeli para fans cewek yang terlalu berlebihan.

Hubunganku dengan Kiyomitsu juga semakin baik. Kami semakin bahagia.

"Kiyomitsu," panggilku saat kami bersiap-siap membuka café.

"Hn?" jawab Kiyomitsu.

"Apa kau bahagia setahun ini bersamaku?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya yang sedang mengelap meja.

Mendengarku mengatakan hal itu, dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia memandangku, dan malah balik bertanya,

"Kalau Yasusada? Apakah bahagia bersamaku?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Jawabannya sudah pasti. Tentu saja aku bahagia bersamamu," kataku.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mendekatiku. Dia memasang senyumnya yang selalu manis bagiku—dan hampir membuatku diabetes.

"Aku juga. Tentu aku bahagia bersamamu,"

Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Seandainya ayah tahu kalau aku benar-benar bahagia bersamamu," kataku.

Kiyomitsu diam, dan membalas pelukanku.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami, hingga Kiyomitsu berbicara,

"Kemarin malam.. saat kau pergi ke tempat Kanesada.. ibumu dan ayahmu menelepon ke line mu,"

Aku yang mendengarnya, langsung melepaskan pelukanku, dan memandang Kiyomitsu. Wajahku langsung panik. Dan perasaanku pun panik.

"Ke-kenapa?! Kiyomitsu, kau tidak apa, kan?! Kau tidak diancam atau apapun, kan?!" kataku.

Kiyomitsu tertawa kecil.

"Tenanglah!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang belum ku kuncir, "Tak apa. Beliau hanya menanyakan kabarmu. Aku menjawabnya seadanya. Kemudian ayahmu berkata padaku, bahwa dia sudah menyadari kata-katamu, dan meminta maaf padaku. Ibumu pun juga berpesan, sekali-sekali pulanglah, dan maafkan ayahmu,"

Perasaanku langsung ringan begitu mendengarnya.

Akhirnya. Ayah sadar.

Aku tidak tahu kebahagiaan seperti apa lagi yang bisa menyamai kebahagiaan lahir batinku ini.

Haahh~

Pertemuan dengan Kiyomitsu.. cinta pandangan pertama antara fans dan idol.. membawaku dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun.

"Yasusada! Kami dataang!"

"Ara, pagi-pagi sudah mesra aja,"

"Kiyomitsu, aku bawa kue pesananmu~"

"Cepat selesaikan persiapannya, sudah hampir waktu buka,"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara-suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari pintu. Aku tersenyum, dan memandang kekasihku, Kiyomitsu. Dan aku berkata,

"Ayo. Kita buka cafénya,"

 **THE END**

 **A/N**

Yo aruji! Apa kabar? Huhehehe /disampluk sandal sama aruji

Eettoo.. maafkan saya.. yang updatenya lama banget, selama penantian saya buat jiji /nak/ sebetulnya.. yang pertama, saya kena WB. Asli. Setiap saya mau mengetik, tidak ada ide sama sekali, bahkan jujur saja saya sempat berniat hiatus. Namun, begitu saya baca review dari aruji semua.. saya menoba untuk bertahan, memecahkan tembok WB, dan voila! Yatto dekimashita! Akhirnya selesailah fict ini :" walau saya yakin, ada alur yang gaje.. maafkan saya, saya masih jet lag (?). dan yang kedua, saya banyak tugas, kerjaan.. ditambah saya sakit. Kapan hari saya sakit parah.. sehingga untuk mengetik saja saya tak mampu /dor/ dan yang ketiga.. keyboard lapie saya rusak *cry* jadi, saya hanya bisa menggunakan keyboard saya sebentar.. jika lapie saya overheat, langsung deh keyboard tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali. Jadi fict ini saya ketik pakai OSK (on sreen keyboard). Jika di prosentasekan sih.. 65% saya mengetik pakai keyboard biasa, 35% menggunakan OSK. Iya saya maso. Ini aja sampai finish saya ngerjakan semalaman tanpa tidur orz /nak

TAPI! Demi aruji, apalah arti itu semua! xD Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua aruji yang sudah menyemangati dan memberikan saya respon! Saya sangat bahagia!

OKE! WAKTUNYA BALAS REVIEW! JAJANG!

 **Sawako6597:** Huehehe, kadang begitulah hidup. Tak tertebak alur ceritanya /dor/ huweh, kalau begitu, entar ini ff ga selese-selese macam ftv, aruji :" Yasu sudah lelah dirundung masalah /ditebas yasu/ ah, tidak apa, aruji sawako, terima kasih sudah mau merespon ya ^^ ditunggu responnya lagi xD semoga menikmati chap ini ya~

 **Sweetberry . ak68 :** Anu aruji, itu menggantung karena emang belum selesai huee QwQ ini last chapnya, aruji berry~ Hope you like it~ ditunggu responnya ya ^^

 **Shiro Sylthfarn :** Yap! Memang tidak sampai terlalu kalap sih, tapi saya disini memasukkan sifat asli Yasu saat emosi www~ terima kasih atas penyemangatnya ya aruji sylth chan(?) xD makasih udah diberi motivasi personal huwee QwQ /nak/ semoga aruji sylth chan menikmatinya~ bagaimana menurut aruji? xD

 **Guest:** Yups, aruji ^^ kadang hidup semengejutkan itu ya.. *sruput air putih* syukurlah kalau aruji puas huwee QwQ yap, semua pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab, aruji! xD

Yaa~ sampai jumpa lagi di ff saya yang berikutnya, aruji x'D

PS: yang besok datang class:h Surabaya, semoga kita bertemu x'D /nak/gapenting/

Salam sayang,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
